The Volturi Princess
by silent0masked
Summary: Alice isn't Cullen. She is Volturi. Follow the life of Alice Volturi as she struggles through it, while fighting for her soul and love.
1. Memories and the Escape

**Chapter 1**

"**Memories and the Escape"**

**Alice POV**

God I was so sick of it! Everything in my life was awful. I was made to do things I hated! And everyone thought that being a princess was a fairytale. Life like sweets and chocolate. But no…!  
Let me explain.

_The story started when my father – Aro Volturi, one of the tree kings of the vampire world felt in love with my mother __Sulpicia, when she was human and still alive. Mom got pregnant, something that dad thought was a miracle, and gave birth to me – Marie Alice Volturi. But dad was away when I was born because his brother Caius had called him so he couldn't save her.  
I still blame myself for her death. Maybe my father blames me too, but blames himself more.  
Back to the point!!! After my dad found me he took me to Voltera. My uncles (my dad's brothers) Marcus and Caius greeted us, but since that day uncle Caius hates me. He thinks that I don't deserve to live cause I am a half vampire half human. He even wanted to kill me but dad and Uncle Marcus stopped him. After that he made my 300 years of life as miserable as possible and because of him I am here, sitting in my room thinking what to do._

Tonight was " The Feeding" night. Heidi, our "collector" collects from 50-70 people from all around the world and brings them to Voltera for the "ball". Then the whole family and the guard have "a snack"! I prefer ordinary food, but uncle Caius makes me drink human blood. Heidi knows about it so she captures 2-3 murderers or other criminals so I wouldn't feel so guilty. But tonight Caius made me kill an innocent 17 years old girl and that's why I am now here.

_**I am running through a forest far away from home. I stop. In front of me there is a sign that says: "Welcome to Forks, Washington". I turned around and started running again. I stopped and saw myself in a lake. I was wearing black skinny jeans and ice blue top with black jacket on. My hair was short and spiky and my blue eyes were full of…fear??? Then I look in front of me. …**_

I came out of my vision. Now I knew what to do. I took the scissors from my dressing table and sat in front of my big mirror. My dark brown hair was long and wavy and it contrasted with my pale skin and my sky blue eyes. I gave one last glance at my hair and then cut it off. I put on some clothes, while leaving my cloak on my bed. I took my bag with all of my documents and credit cards and some clothes and put it on my shoulders. I took off my necklace (which had the family crest on it and was a gift from dad) and left it on my bed too. I looked at the mirror one last time and then opened my window and jumped out of it. I started running through the familiar forest. I wasn't going to stop until I was far away from Voltera.

**Aro's POV **

I felt sorry for my little daughter. I knew she is almost 300 years old but she is still my baby girl. I almost attacked Caius tonight at the ball for what he did to my Alice. I was sick and tired of his behavior against her. It's because of his behavior I am standing here in front of my daughter's room. She left the ball really upset, so I wanted to know how she was.

"Honey? It's me! Can I come in?" I questioned. But there was no answer.

"Alice sweetie could you please let me in?" I asked again. Still no answer. I stopped breathing so I could hear her, but there was no sound in the room, not even her heartbeat. I opened the door and what I saw scared the hell out of me. Alice was not in her room. Her cloak and her necklace were on her bed. On the floor next to Alice's dressing table was some of her hair. The window was open and the curtains were being blown from the wind. She was gone! I couldn't believe it! My little baby girl had left! I went to the bed and picked up the two items on it. Then I screamed.

"ALICE!!!"


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Chapter 2**

"**Welcome to Forks"**

**Alice's POV**

From Voltera I ran straight to Rome. I bought a ticket to Seattle, Washington. My flight was in 2 hours so I decided to walk around the airport. There was nothing to see there so I just sat on one of the benches. I knew that dad had already found out about my escape and Demetri was probably after me by now.

"Flight 4371 from Rome to Seattle will set off in 15 minutes. All passengers please go to gate A5" a voice announced. I stood up, took my bag and went to gate A5. I entered the plane and just when the plane was about to take off I saw Demetri, Alec, Jane, Renata and Felix running through the airport but it was too late. The plane was already in the air. I was free! Finally free!

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper! You coming?" Emmett yelled. Why was he yelling? Thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear him perfectly.

"Yeah I am coming." I said in a calm voice. I didn't want to hunt, but since my whole family was going I went to. I exited the house to find them all in the backyard waiting for me. My father Carlisle was the oldest and the leader of our family, he had blonde hair and he worked as a doctor in the local hospital. My mother Esme had long caramel hair and she loved to restore old houses. My brother Edward had bronze hair and he was a magnificent pianist and he also had a gift to read minds (well all except of his wife's mind). Bella – Edward's wife, had long mahogany hair and was able to "shield" herself and others. The last couple in our family was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had curly dark brown hair and was stronger than other vampires and his wife Rosalie (whom everyone thought was my twin sister) had long blond hair and was the most beautiful vampire anyone had ever seen. As to me I had blonde hair, scars all over my body and face because of the newborn wars in which I took part in and I had the ability to feel and control emotions. The worst thing about me being a vampire was that I could feel everything my prey felt when I attacked and bit her. But you see my family is different than the others. We don't drink human blood. We learned to live and survive on animal blood. We think of ourselves as "vegetarians".

"Let's go! I want to kick Edwards butt in catching mountain lions" Bella smirked evilly to Edward.

"Don't worry honey! I'll be just in front of you!" Edward said while leaning to kiss her. She turned her head aside and whispered in his ear.

"Only in your dreams, lover boy!" and with that she ran off laughing, her bell like voice ringing through the forest. Edward just stood there frozen looking after her. Edward and Bella met 50 years ago but even today they act like they just met and started dating.

"Run Bells!" Emmett yelled and started running too.

"You can run, but you can't hide" Edward said and took running too. Soon enough all of us were running.  
About an hour later Bella and Edward were already with a mountain lion in their hands each. Emmett was "playing" with an angry grizzly bear and Rose was watching him with a loving smile on her face. Carlisle and Esme were just sitting and waiting for the others. I had already drained a deer but I wasn't satisfied. That's why I tracked down a mountain lion just next to a lake nearby and started feeding, when I saw her. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen (and I thought Rose was the most beautiful thing out there). And she had just been a witness to what I had done.

**Alice's POV**

"Dear passengers we'll be soon landing in Seattle. If you would please take your seats and put your seatbelts on" said the pilot though the loud speakers. After a few minutes the plane landed and we started to go out to the airport. I didn't have anything else except my little bag so I just left the airport as quickly as possible and went straight into the forest. After 30 minutes I was standing in front of the sign "Welcome to Forks, Washington" which I had already seen. The air smelled weird. I stopped for a sec and put all my senses on alert. The air definitely smelled different than it should. It smelled like blood! Not human, but animal blood. I quickly ran to the direction where the smell was most. I stopped when I saw a familiar little lake. I bent down to look at myself. I started to get use and well like my new hairstyle. Then I heard something and looked in front of me. The thing I saw scared the hell out of me. On the other side of the lake was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. No matter the fact that on his face and hands there were dozens of bite marks that no human would see, he was still like an angel. The thing that shocked me was that this boy had a dead mountain lion in his hands and he had his teeth into the animals neck. I felt my heart start racing and I started to slowly move back. He turned his head from his prey and saw me. His eyes were wide with shock, maybe from the fact that I just caught him while feeding and he didn't notice me. He let the dead animal fall from his hands and took a step towards my direction.

"Don't come near me! Don't! Please!" I pleaded. I didn't know why I was pleading but I was. I thought that he may be a spy of my dad or my uncles. I didn't want to go back to Voltera and if he tried to take me back there I was not going to give up without a fight!

"Don't be scared! I won't hurt you! I promise! Please just don't run! It's ok!" he said with pleading tone and eyes while coming closer.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"I promise" he said. Well I guess I'll have to believe him, for now. And if he's lying to me, I'll have to fight him.


	3. The Cullens and Vegetarianism

**Chapter 3**

"**The Cullen's and vegetarianism"**

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel her fear! She was trembling and trying to stay away from me. With my every step towards her, she would step one back! Her sky blue eyes were examining me almost begging me to leave her alone.

"I won't hurt you! I promise! Please don't be scared!" I pleaded.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" she asked me again with shaking voice.

"Yes I promise" I gave her my word and came one step closer. But this time she didn't move. It was like she was arguing with herself about something, but finally she stopped shaking and looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"Ok I believe you!" she said in such a low voice that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her. I couldn't help myself but smile at her. I was now standing only two feet away from her. I extended my hand to her but the moment I did I regretted it. What if she thought I tricked her? What if she gets scared and runs away? But the thing she did amused and shocked me! She took my hand! She took it and didn't pull it away in disgust from the coldness of my skin. Her hand was soft and very warm against my strong and ice cold one.

"Come with me! I'll show you my family" I said. She shook her head in agreement and again smiled at me.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale by the way!" I said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Alice. Just Alice!" she replied politely and smiled and with her angelic smile I could swear to God that my long dead heart started beating again.

"Ok Alice this way" I said and lead her to where my family was. I wasn't sure how they were going to react, but hopefully they wouldn't make a big fuzz… right?

**Alice's POV**

Jasper! Oh God he was so cute and a gentleman if I may add! He was now leading me to his family. I was scared about it but he promised he wouldn't hurt me…right? The problem is no matter if I was as strong and as fast as an ordinary vampire, I couldn't handle a whole family of vampires on my own! Even Felix wouldn't! Well Jane maybe could but…

I was cut off of my thoughts. We had entered a clearing and Jasper had stopped. I looked at his face not even noticing what was in front of me.

"Alice, this is my family" he said rather shaky. Was he afraid of something? I looked away from his face and saw them. They were standing in a line in front of us and looked very surprise and some of them even angry. There was a blonde man with a woman with caramel hair next to him. Next to them was a bronze haired younger man who had his arms in a protective way around a girl who had mahogany brown hair. And finally there was a huge male with a very gorgeous looking blonde female next to him. If I may add she scared the hell out of me!

"Rosalie stop it! You are scaring her!" Jasper and the bronze haired boy said in unison.

"Oh really? And I thought I was scaring Jasper!" The blond girl who now I knew was Rosalie said in deadly voice.

"You sure did" the bronze haired boy said and chuckled.

"Rose calm down and let your brother explain" the blonde man said. It looked like he was the head of the family.

"He is" the bronze haired boy said and chuckled.

"Wait how did you…" I trailed off! What the hell? Did he just read my mind? I thought.

"Yeah I did! Sorry by the way! And my name is Edward, you can stop calling me 'the bronze haired boy' in your mind."

"Yeah thanks! So you really read minds?" I asked.

"Yeah he can but back to the point" Jasper interrupted our little conversation with Edward. I should be careful of what I think when I am near Edward or block my mind.

"We met in the forest" I explained and smiled at the memory of his face when he saw that I had caught him. Edward chuckled too.

"Man she caught you while feeding???" Edward asked amused.

"Well, yeah, she kinda did" Jasper said a little embarrassed. With that the huge boy, Edwards 'girlfriend' and even Rosalie started laughing. The others just looked surprised.

"Jasper, how did that happen?" the leader of the family asked.

"Carlisle I think we should introduce ourselves first. She is quite confused." Why thank you 'mind reader', I thought.

"You are welcome!" Edward chuckled.

"Sorry for the confusion dear. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle." The caramel haired woman said and pointed to the blonde man next to her.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie" the huge guy grinned and hugged the blonde girl next to him. She gave me a weak smile and I smiled back.

"And I'm Bella and 'mister mind-reader' here is my husband Eddie" the brunette girl said and smiled playfully at Edward. He growled at her joking.

"He hates when we call him Eddie" Jasper told me.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Alice." I smiled.

"Ok now that we introduced ourselves could you please explain how exactly did you manage to surprise my son?" Carlisle asked politely. I think he was amused and very intrigued to find out. Ok here we go!

"Well I just arrived in Forks. I kinda ran from home." I said and sighted.

"But why sweetie?" Esme asked concerned.

"Ever since I was born and my mom died, I lived with my dad, his two brothers and the rest of our family and staff. They all loved me except for my youngest uncle. For some strange and unexplainable reason he hated me since the day my dad brought me into their house. He always treated me bad. He made me do things I disliked and I hated it! So a few days ago I got fed up with his behavior and ran off!" I said tears felling my eyes. I was careful not to think about my family near Edward! Suddenly Esme embraced me. She was like the mother I never had.

"I'm so sorry dear! Do you have any place to stay?" she asked and I just shook my head. I hadn't thought about that yet.

"Then you are welcome to stay with us" Esme announced. Really? Was she serious? I was just about to nod in agreement when Carlisle interrupted.

"Esme she should first know the truth about us and then she should decide" he said. What truth? Them being vampires? Well I already figured that out!

"Carlisle she already knows" Edward said reading my mind.

"And she is not afraid" Jasper announced in awe. While my little speech he was very quiet and tensed a bit.

"Guys sorry but I can speak for myself, thank you very much!" I said to both of them. Emmett and Bella laughed.

"Welcome to the club!" Em beamed. That made me laugh too.

"Look I know what you are. I mean the moment I saw Jasper drinking that mountain lions blood I already knew. And I am not afraid simply because Jasper gave me his word and promised you wouldn't hurt me! And finally, I swear I won't tell anyone! Your secret is save with me" I finished and smiled.

"That's right. We won't harm you. We drink only animal blood. It's like a special diet. We call ourselves as vegetarians. That's why our eyes are golden and not crimson" Carlisle said. I nodded. That made sense. And golden is more natural to human eye color than red!

"Well now that we finished talking, do you still want to come live with us?" Esme asked, hope visible in her eyes.

"Yes, absolutely!" I said and grinned.

"Then welcome to the Cullen family" Emmett, Bella, Edward and even Rosalie yelled.

"Welcome honey" Carlisle smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you" I said and smiled back. I then looked at Jasper. He didn't tell anything and was his body was tensed. I had a feeling he wasn't very pleased with the idea of me being a part of his family. I would lie if I said that his behavior didn't hurt.

"Guys why don't you take Alice home and show her around" Edward said.

"Sure but where are you going?" Bella asked her husband.

"I'll meet you at home honey. I'm still a bit hungry. Jasper would you like to come with me?" Edward asked looking at Jasper.

"Sure" Jasper shrugged.

"Ok then. I'll see you at home" Bella smiled, hugged and pecked Edward on the lips. Then she took my hand and lead me towards my new home. Edward was up to something but he still hadn't decided what yet! Well I should find out as soon as he does!


	4. Confessing and Advices

_**A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner but you see I'm staying at the dorm of my high school and now we are in vacation because of the swine flu and since I don't have internet at home I couldn't update! But now I am back at school and I'll keep doing my job. Don't worry I have written the chapters till 7! Well…Enjoy and don't forget to review! I promise to update sooner and write longer chapters if you review! Love ya!**_

**A.N. ****This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Maria aka Devil9317! Thank you for all the support and for being such a good friend!**

**Chapter 4**

"**Confessing and Advices"**

**Jasper's POV**

As Alice stood next to me I could feel her feelings. But she wasn't afraid as I expected her to be, but she was calm, secure and even happy! That surprised me a lot but made me happy at the same time. The moment I saw her, the moment our eyes met I felt in love with her. I had found my soul mate! But what if she didn't love me? What if she didn't even like me? When she told us her story I felt her sadness and if her uncle was near me at that moment I would have torn his head off! Then Esme asked her something that made me happy and terrified at the same time!

"Well now that we finished talking, do you want to come live with us?" my mother asked Alice. What?! No! She can't! She must not! What if something happens to her? What if one of us hurt her? What if I hurt her? Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!

"Yes, absolutely!" Alice said and grinned. I could feel her happiness and if I wasn't so horrified and concerned about her life I would have been ecstatic too.

"Then welcome to the Cullen family" Emmett, Bella, Edward and even Rosalie yelled. Wow! Rosalie? Well now that I thought about it I did feel some sort of sympathy radiating from Rosalie.

"Welcome honey" Carlisle smiled and hugged her. God I wanted to hug her too. I wanted to be able to fell her soft, warm body against mine.

"Thank you" she said and smiled back. Then she looked at me and I could feel sadness and hurt coming from her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. And I could say that I was the cause of it! I didn't greet her in the family and I acted like a rude and anti-social idiot!

"Guys why don't you take Alice home and show her around" Edward said. Yeah! Go Eddie! (feel the sarcasm???)

"Sure but where are you going?" Bella asked her husband.

"I'll meet you at home honey. I'm still a bit hungry. Jasper would you like to come with me?" Edward asked looking at me. What??? I could tell he was satisfied from his hunt! But well if he wants to talk to me than I'll bite!

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Ok then. I'll see you at home" Bella smiled, hugged and pecked Edward on the lips. My brother was up to something! Alice glanced at me, then at Edward but didn't ask anything. I could feel insecurity radiating from Edward. I watched as my family took Alice to our house. Before disappearing into the woods Alice turned around and glanced at me. I could tell she was a bit unhappy at the same time and all I wanted in that moment was to run and hug her!

"You know, maybe you should" Edward said looking at the place where Alice had just disappeared.

"Or maybe I shouldn't Edward" I said with sadness.

"Why not? Look if you think she doesn't like you then you're wrong! I read her mind and all she thought about was you! And you hurt her when you didn't show your true emotions" Edward said while sitting on a fallen tree, perhaps broken by Emmett…

"I know Edward! I could feel her pain as if it was mine" I said sitting as well.

"Then why?" he asked stubbornly.

"Because Edward! What if I hurt her? What if someone else hurts her? None of us will manage to live with that guilt for the rest of the eternity!" I said desperately.

"And what if nothing happens? What if you two fall in love, marry and maybe live together forever, if she and you decide her to be changed" Edward insisted as stubbornly as I a moment ago.

"You really think it's possible? You sure I won't hurt her in any way possible?" I asked, little hope filling my frozen body.

"I know so! You won't hurt her" Edward assured me.

"I believe you. But you'll be near if I lose control, right?" I cringed at the mere thought of that.

"Yes, I'll be near, but you won't need me! Now let's go! We don't want to make Alice and Bella wait, right?" Edward asked and winked. With that we blurred towards home. I was now truly ecstatic! I was going to see my angel again!

**Alice's POV**

We arrived at the Cullen house in about 15 minutes. The house was huge! The left side of the house was completely made of glass. As I entered the house I could see that white was the main color and I liked it that way. It was more 'natural' and 'sunny' and 'light', full of life, not like in Volterra.

"It's beautiful!" I said still mesmerized from the room.

"Well Esme decorated it!" Bella smiled. That's when I had a vision!

_Edward and Jasper are sitting on a fallen tree, talking._

"_Then why?" Edward asked Jasper._

"_Because Edward! What if I hurt her? What if someone else hurts her? None of us will manage to live with that guilt for the rest of the eternity!" Jasper pointed out. _

"_And what if nothing happens? What if you two fall in love, marry and maybe live together forever, if she and you decide her to be changed" Edward insisted as stubbornly._

"_You really think it's possible? You sure I won't hurt her in any way possible?" Jasper asked with hope in his eyes._

"_I know so! You won't hurt her" Edward assured him._

"_I believe you. But you'll be near if I lose control, right?" he cringed._

"_Yes, I'll be near, but you won't need me! Now let's go! We don't want to make Alice and Bella wait, right?" Edward asked and winked. With that they blurred towards home._

I came out of my vision and thank God no one noticed I had zoned out. I thought about all the things Edward said and that Jasper had agreed with them all. Then what did it mean? Did he like me, even love me? Because I was 100% sure I was completely,unconditionally and irreversibility in love with Jasper Hale! As soon as I thought it a smile appeared on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Rosalie asked curious.

"Who? Me? Nothing!" I said and smiled.

_3…2…1…_

"Hey family" Edward greeted while entering the house.

"Love" Bella squealed and ran into his arms. While I watched them I felt Jasper approaching me. He looked at Edward and he nodded as if giving him permission.

"You want to see the house?" Jasper asked.

"Sure" I grinned. _Stop grinning you idiot!_ I hissed to myself. Edward chuckled.

"What?" Bella and Jasper asked. _Edward don't you dare! _I thought.

"Oh it's nothing" Edward smiled at me._ Thank you!_ I send him.

"Well come on" Jasper said. He was going to take my hand, but hesitated and let it fall to his side. Well if he won't, I surely will! I took his hand and he was surprised at first, but then relaxed and smiled. We headed towards the stairs. He stopped before heading upstairs.

"On the first floor there are the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. There is a big garden too in the back" Jasper told me and after I nodded we went upstairs.

"The second floor is our 'activity' floor" Jasper said.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked curious. He chuckled.

"Well, we have a library, a music room, a home-cinema, and a video game room" he announced.  
WOW!

"That's…cool!" I managed to say.

"Yeah it's pretty cool" he said. We first entered the library. I bet it had more books than a public one and it was as huge as dad's. The next room was the music room. It was full of instruments, some of them I had never seen in my life! The home-cinema was huge! And finally we just glanced into the video game. Apparently it was also known as 'Emmett's' room! After we exited it we headed to the third floor.

"This floor is my parent's floor. Their bedroom, Carlisle's office and Esme's studio." He said. I just nodded. We then climbed the stairs and were on the fourth and last floor. It had only 3 doors.

"This floor is my brother's, my sister's and mine" he told me and grinned sheepishly. My heart skipped a bit! Oh God he was so cute…_ Get a hold of yourself! _I reminded myself! Edward was downstairs and I was completely sure he heard me and was now laughing like a mad man!

"Well on the right is Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, on the left is Edward and Bella's and on the end of the corridor is…mine" he said and looked at me strangely.

"May I see it" he looked at me amused for a sec.

"I mean your room, not your sibling's!" I said and put on my angelic pleading expression.

"Um…yeah. Sure, why not" Jasper smiled. He gestured for me to follow and opened the door.

"After you madam" he said politely.

"Why thank you sir" I smiled and entered his room. It was painted in light baby blue color. It had a desk with a laptop on it, in the down left corner. It had some shelves with some books, DVD's and CD's on them. I thought they were his favorites. There was a plasma TV beneath it. There were some paintings on the walls, which were about nature. There was a huge wardrobe which I assume was full! It too had a queen sized bed in the middle. It was kinda strange having a bed since he never slept. I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat next to me.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. And I like the color" I smiled

"Yeah me too. You know it's almost the same as your eyes" he said. I smiled and blushed. I just hoped he won't find my sudden blood rush something bothering. It was bad enough he could smell me and hear my blood streaming down my veins, he didn't have to see it too!

"You are very beautiful when you blush" he complimented. Well I guess my blushing wasn't that big of a problem! I looked up and our eyes met. We starred at each other until Emmett burst into the room without knocking and interrupted us!

"Emmett I told you 1000s of times to knock before entering" Jasper said looking at his brother disapprovingly.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Emmett said sheepishly.

"It's Ok" I assured him.

"Oh by the way Esme is calling us downstairs" Em said.

"Let's go then" Jasper said, took my hand and pulled me towards the stair case.

"Here you are" Esme greeted smiling.

"I told you to knock first!" Rosalie hissed to Emmett after slapping the back of his head. Harsh!

"Au…Rosie…ok I'm sorry! It won't happen again" he said rubbing the place where Rose smacked him.

"It's ok Rose, Jasper was just showing me around. The house is great by the way" I said cheerfully.

"Well I am glad you like it! Anyway honey you'll have to sleep in my and Carlisle's bedroom until we build a new room for you" Esme said. What? They were going to build a whole new room for me? I was about to object when Jasper cut me off.

"Mom, it won't be necessary! Alice could sleep in my room, I mean I don't use it anyway…but if you think you won't be comfortable…" this time cut him off before he could finish.

"No, no…I think I will be quite comfortable in Jasper's room, I mean besides I don't want to cause you any trouble" I said and blushed. I caught Jasper grin for a second.

"It's settle then! Now we just need to expand Jasper's closet so it could contain the clothes of you both!" Esme said cheerfully. Ah my clothes…I miss them so much.

"Well I don't really have any clothes. Just the ones I am wearing and a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and conversed in my back pack that's all" I said sadly. Suddenly there was a spark into Esme's and Rosalie's eyes, Bella and Carlisle cringed and Edward, Emmett and Japer laughed.

"You don't have any clothes, hum?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Well that means only one thing…SHOPPING!" Rose and Esme yelled at the same time. I smiled for a moment but then remembered…

"But I don't have any money" I announced.

"So what? We have plenty!" Rose smiled widely.

"You sure" I asked.

"Absolutely" Esme witnessed.

"Yay! SHOPPING!" I squealed, run (at human speed) and hugged them.

"Oh no! You are a shopaholic too?" Bella asked shock and grief in her voice.

"You kidding? Of course! I adore shopping! I can shop, shop till I drop!" I sang while I spun around.

"Oh just great! Another one" Emmett murmured, but was silenced by the death glare of Rose.

"Carlisle do you want to come with us?" Esme asked her husband. Carlisle looked at his watch and answered almost relieved.

"Sorry but I have to go to work honey. See you tonight" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"What about you Bella? Edward?" she turned around and caught them trying to sneak towards the stairs.

"Um…no we'll pass this time! We have some work to do!" Bella smiled, took Edward's hand and blurred upstairs.

"Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Rose baby, I would like to but me and Jasper have some work to do!" he said looking at Jasper almost pleading for help.

"What work?" Jasper asked his brother.

"You know…_the_ work" he hissed. Suddenly Jasper's mind clicked and he nodded.

"Yeah we have some work to do! Bye and have fun" he said and just before heading up the stairs he leaned towards me and whispered to my ear.

"Good luck" the closeness made me wince and his cold breath send chills down my spine. I just nodded speechless. He just smiled and went after his brother.

"We it's only us then. No surprise there! Let's go!" Rose took my hand and pulled me outside the house towards a smaller building next to the house.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"To the garage. We have to take the car. We could run of course but I will rain soon and I don't want to ruin my hair" Rose smiled and opened the door of the garage. The garage was big enough to contain 7 to 10 vehicles. In side there were a red BMW cabrio, a huge jeep, a silver Volvo, a Black Austin Martin, a red Ferrari and a black motorcycle. There were 3 empty spots.

"Oh Carlisle took the Mercedes" Esme said.

"Well will take my car then" Rose said.

"Which one is yours?" I asked.

"The BMW is mine" she said smiled and paused for a moment. Then continued

"The jeep is Emmett's, the Volvo and the Austin Martin are Edward's, the Ferrari is Bella's and the motorcycle is Jasper's" she explained while pointing to every car.

"WOW" was the only thing I could say.

"Come on girls! Let's go" Esme smiled sitting in the BMW. I smiled and slid into the back seat. We exited the garage and sped towards the city. I thought of my father, of Volterra, of my life, of the Cullen's and mostly of Jasper. My own fallen angel. I was beating myself from the inside out for not telling them about who I really was. But what if they get scared and run away screaming. Or call my dad and tell him where I was? I didn't want to go back to Volterra and I surreally didn't want to lose my new family so I decided to keep my mouth and mind shut as long as possible… if possible forever. I put all the thoughts in the back of my mind and relaxed. All I wanted to think about right now was SHOPPING! Yay! I can't wait!

_**A.N. Well what do you think??? Did you like it? I know this first chapters are a bit boring but I promise there will be enough drama and action! But not yet…**_

_**So Review pls and I have one more request from you guys! My friend Maria aka Devil9317 has a birthday today so would you guys be so nice to check up her story and review please! It will make her really happy! Thanks to all of you who read my story if you don't understand something pls ask!**_


	5. Aro's Story

**A.N. Guys I have read many fan fics and in many of them Aro is the bad guy! Well in my story he isn't! And here is his story! Hope you like it… And sorry for not updating sooner it's just that the internet in the dorm sucks! But here it is so enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"**Aro's Story"**

**Aro's POV**

I was pacing forth and back for hours now. I still couldn't believe my little girl was gone. She had run away. She had left and maybe she would never come back! I was frantic, no I was more than frantic!!! I was out of my mind!

"Calm down brother! They will find her soon! Demetri is the best in his job" Marcus tried to calm me down, something he didn't quite succeed in! Normally he never showed any emotions. He was always in his own little world not caring about the surroundings. I couldn't even remember the last time he smiled. Was it a few centuries ago or a few millenniums?! We were on this Earth for a very long time now…

"How can you ask me that Marcus? My daughter is out there somewhere and I don't have any idea where?" I almost yelled at him. I never let my temper. I was always the calm one, the optimist. The role of the pessimist in our family played my other brother Caius. _Caius!!!_ Oh how I hated him in that moment! He was the one because of whom my Alice had ran off.

"Oh Aro, don't be so dramatic! She is not a baby. She can look after herself. You shouldn't be worrying!" Caius said. He was sitting in his chair looking as if nothing had happened. As if it wasn't his niece that was out there!

"Dramatic!? Really? How can you just sit there and not even care about her!" I yelled this time getting mad.

"It's not like someone will harm her" Caius almost laughed at me.

"Don't be so sure _brother_" I spat at him.

"He is right Caius. We have too many enemies out there that are looking for the perfect opportunity to crash us down" Marcus said.

"Marcus is right Caius. There are too many of them! The Romanian vampires, the children of the moon, and many others" I told him. He smirked boldly.

"Well even if they catch her…she won't be any use" he said calmly looking at something in the distance. That was it!!!! He really pissed me off. No one talked about my girl like that!

"How dare you" I growled at him. He looked me straight in the eyes and his face became…rather hurt…like he was assaulted or something! Like he was the victim.

"Do you know what will happen if someone catches her? They could use her as a weapon towards us. And she can get hurt" Marcus said firmly obviously trying to calm me down _again_ but without any result, AGAIN! Then Caius stood up from his chair and was now facing me.

"If you had allowed me to destroy her years ago and not stopped me instead, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he said loudly with a sarcastic sickening grin on his face. Yes _sickening_! That was the perfect word for my brother. I was sick of him!

"You sickening…" I trailed off. I was about to lounge at my brother when Marcus took a hold of me and spoke to Caius.

"How could you Caius? She is a part of the family" Marcus growled. I was surprised. This was the first time he growled at someone since we destroyed the Romanian coven. And that was a thousand years ago.

"She is not part of _my_ family! She is a threat, a weak link! She is a mistake our dear brother made 300 years ago! If he wasn't so obsessed about his little human he would have never done that mistake. If he had acted as the vampire king he is we wouldn't be in this situation!" Caius growled towards Marcus but I knew his words were meant for me.

"Don't you dare talk about Sulpicia!" I barked. Good Marcus was holding me because if not Caius would be in pieces by now!

"Caius that's enough! Leave! Leave now before you say another inconsiderate word and Aro loses his patience. Because believe me next time I won't hold him back" Marcus said in deadly voice. Caius just glared and exited the room. Marcus then released me. I took a deep unneeded breath to calm myself down and looked at my brother. We were so alike on the outside and so different from the inside. We had a waist long black hair, pale, almost chalk like white skin and crimson red eyes. But Caius was different. He had long, blonde hair and his burgundy red eyes were full with impudicity. He was arrogant, selfish, aggressive and full of malice. Marcus was always absent-minded, bored and uninterested to everything in this world. As for me…I used to be just like Marcus a long time ago. But then I met Sulpicia and she changed me forever.

_**Flashback**_

_I couldn't take it any longer! I just had to leave Voltera for a while. I was fed up by all this werewolf chasing. I needed a time to think in piece. I decided to take Demetri and Renata with me on this 'trip' in case any complications showed up._

"_Where are you going brother" Caius asked me. Annoying as always, I thought!_

"_Just a little trip, I'll be back before you know" I said with a smile. Marcus didn't even look at me. Well what could I expect, he was a lot like me…not interested in the world we lived._

"_Let's go Demetri, Renata" I said. Demetri was our tracker. The best of the best trackers. And Renata was unique. She had 'a shield'. She was able to stop any physical attack. They were both very useful. We of course had many other guards too but this two were the ones that didn't annoy me so much. It was dark outside and there we no people on the streets so we didn't have to hide. In 1709 no one dared to go out in the dark. People were afraid of the monsters that were hidden in the shadows. And they were right to be afraid. We ran at full speed and stopped in Budapest. Demetri tracked down some men and we had our breakfast. The weather was cloudy and it was raining so we didn't have to hide so much from the people around us. But I wasn't comfortable in the city so we found a more solitude place – a meadow. It was just the place I wanted, quiet and peaceful, just the place to be able to think. _

"_Go. I want to be alone for now" I sad to both Renata and Demetri._

"_Yes my lord" Demetri said and bowed._

"_We'll be near if you need us master" Renata said and then both of them disappeared into the dark forest. Finally alone, I thought. What seems like a few hours but may be more, time for me wasn't the most important thing, I was able to hear someone walking and a heartbeat. It wasn't an animal I could smell the human blood from very far away and this one was sweet, young and innocent. Something in me started stabbing. Was it my hunger…no. But then what was it? I thought for a moment and then it clicked! It was my curiosity. Something I hadn't experienced in ages. I stood up from the grass and started walking in the direction of the smell. It smelled like honey,…and flowers. It was the most beautiful smell. But strangely it didn't make me hungry. There wasn't the ordinary pain and fire in my throat. This is strange, I thought. I made a few more steps at human speed and then saw her. She had long light brown almost blonde hair and was wearing a sky blue dress. I wasn't able to see her face because she was looking at the direction opposite of me. I took one more step and since she didn't turn around decided to make myself noticed. _

"_Hello Miss. Are you lost?" I asked polite. She then turned around. Her face was like an angels, she could absolutely put any vampire in shame with her beautiful features. She had rose lips and very pale skin. If it wasn't for her heartbeat and for her eyes I would of thought she was an immortal just like me. Her eyes were amazing. They were sky blue, not like her dress but like they were deep ocean blue near the iris and then they become lighter. It was as if they were sparkling, like little diamonds on sunlight. She was like made from the Gods._

"_Hello sir. No, I am not lost. Thank you" she answered. Her voice was like silver bells. _

"_My name is Aro. And may I ask what is a beautiful young lady like you doing in the dark forest on her own" I asked with curiosity._

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Aro. My name is Sulpicia. And I am here…because I was looking for you" she said and smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

And that's how I met my wife. She said that she had this ability to hear a voice in her head, which tells her what to do. Some kind of visions of the future but she wasn't certain and didn't like to talk about them. She was afraid that if she told anyone else except me they would think she was a witch and would burn her alive.  
After we met in the forest we talked for hours. Then we met again the next day, and the day after. And one day I told her my secret. I was horrified of what her reaction my be but I didn't like to keep secrets from her so I had to do what was right… I told her that I was a vampire and she took it as well as if I had just told her I was Italian. She said that the voice in her head had already told her I was something different, something that came from the shadows but she knew I would never hurt her so she wasn't scared.  
Renata and Demetri couldn't understand how I was so intrigued by a human ( I couldn't understand either) but they were happy that I was satisfied. I decided to take Sulpicia with me back to Voltera and to marry her and then to change her. She agreed and said that whatever made me happy would make her happy too. I was ecstatic. When we came back Marcus didn't show any interest in Sulpicia but Caius was another case. He got angry. He said she wasn't supposed to be with us and that it was stupid of me to think of her as something more than just a meal. In that moment I had growled at my brother for the first time. After that day he didn't say a word about me and my future wife.  
We married a few weeks later and decided to travel to France. We spent our honeymoon there and well after a while she found out she was pregnant. I was terrified about the _thing_ in her. I knew nothing about this sort of things. I didn't even know it was possible for a vampire to have a child. When I tried to convince her that the thing inside her had to be destroyed she looked at me and for the first time it was as if she saw me as a real monster. After that I tried to put a little common sense in her head a couple of times more but ended giving up. I would have done anything she wanted and made her happy. And in return she promised to keep her heart beating, for as long as possible after she gave birth to our child, for me to change her. We talked about names and ended up with Damon for boy, and Marie Alice for girl. I wanted a son but she said she had a feeling it would be a girl. Of course she ended up right, as always. And when my Sulpicia died I thought that I would lose my mind but then I saw Alice. My little angel…

_**Flashback**_

_I shouldn't have left her! How stupid could I be lo leave her alone in her condition?! It was stupid, irrational and very, very thoughtless from me to leave Sulpicia and run to help my brother in need. He had 9 guards for crying out loud! And when I arrived all he said was "Sorry brother. I made a mistake. We will handle it ourselves". But it was too late for regrets now. I had to run at full speed and not waste even a second. A single minute could decide if my wife would live or not.  
As I was running throw the forest of Bosnia and Herzegovina, the place we decide she would give birth to our child (she said that the voice told her not to give birth in Voltera, she said she was afraid Caius would do something to the baby), I thought about when she changes into vampire her 'ability' would become stronger and about what power would our child have. Since I was able to read a person's mind through physical contact and she had this 'voice visions'. But now was not the time to think about them. I was 50 kilometers away from the little house in the mountains near Tuzla and I had to hurry. I had a really bad feeling and something in my head was shouting at me.  
After a few minutes I could see the house and…smell human blood. It was so strong that the burning in my throat was unbearable. I burst into the house knocking the door into the wall of the small living room. I rushed up the stairs to where our bedroom was and the scene I saw scared the hell out of me. If I was still a human then I would have got a heart attack.  
My wife, my beautiful Sulpicia was laying on the bed, with ripped stomach. There was blood everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on the walls even on the ceiling. It was like there had been a bloody massacre in this room. (__**A.N. Sorry about the bloody scene I just watched some alien movie on the TV last night and it kinda affected me… sorry!)**__ But the only victim was Sulpicia. I ran to her forgetting all about the burning in my throat and hugged her tight. She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating. She was dead. She was gone and never coming back!_

"_You promised! You promised me!!!" I shouted while sobbing dry tears. She had lied to me. She had promised to stay alive but she didn't. I couldn't bare it anymore._

"_Sulpicia!!!" I yelled. I felt the house shake from my yelling. A sudden rage made me leave the body of my dead wife and start to break things. I was tearing, smashing, throwing. In my rage and agony I hadn't noticed the cries. I stopped and listened more carefully. Someone was crying on the floor, under some sheets. I picked them up and what I saw made all the rage go away. There on the floor was laying a little baby girl. She had some brown hair on her head and pale skin, but she had a heartbeat too. She was crying with her eyes shut so I couldn't see them. I didn't know why but I felt a sudden urge to comfort her and see her eyes. I picked her up and wrapped her in a clean, undestroyed sheet. _

"_Shh. Don't cry" I said as calm as I possibly could in that moment. She suddenly stopped crying and opened her eyes. I gasped. They were the same color of Sulpicia, her mother. She took my finger and sniffed. I was in awe. I was holding the murderer of my wife but I didn't feel any rage, anger or another emotion. All I felt was love and protectiveness. She looked at me for a little while and then smiled shyly. I smiled a weak smile. Then turned to look at Sulpicia._

"_You were right love. And she is gorgeous" I said. Then I turned and looked again at…my daughter. She looked at me behind her delicate eyelashes and then closed her eyes and started snoring slightly. I stood up and took a small table and some more clean sheets. I went out in the garden and put the table on the ground and then put the sheets on it and wrapped the baby in them. I then walked back to the house and up to the bedroom. I looked at my wife, kissed her lips for one last time and took her engagement ring. I then wrapped her into the rest of the sheets and then lit her. I exited the house and took the still sleeping baby from where I had left her. I stood a few feet away in a safe distance and watched as my house burned. I looked at the baby and smiled a weak smiled._

"_Let's go my little angel, my little Marie Alice. Let's go home" and with one last glance at the burning house I turned around and ran to Voltera_

_**End of Flashback**_

When I arrived home and told my brothers what happened neither of them seemed to care. Marcus said his condolence and I knew he really meant it. As for Caius he was happy that the 'distraction' was gone but wasn't pleased at all with Alice and the sudden love everybody felt for her. She was like an angel and everyone loved her. She was able to light the room with just her presence. She was like her mother. Even Marcus didn't seem so bored when she was near him.  
We discovered that she had a gift. A really powerful one by the way. She was able to see the future, with images and sounds. But the future wasn't so certain. It could change depending on a person's decisions.  
Alice felt guilty about the death of her mother. She felt responsible for it and Caius didn't help a lot with making her feel better. He always found a way to make her feel bad, to humiliate her and to make her feel guilty.  
Which brings us to the problem and the situation in which we were now!

"What is taking them so long" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air and stopping my pacing. Just when Marcus was about to say something there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Marcus and I both said. The room entered Demetri, Alec, Jane, Renata and Felix. They were all with sad faces and Demetri even looked as if Jane had tortured him for hours.

"What happened?" I asked terrified of their expressions.

"We were too late master. We couldn't catch her. Her plane took off before we could stop it" Renata said in low voice. My world started crashing down on me. The room started spinning. She was gone…

"Don't worry master. We will find her. She took the plane to Washington we'll go after her" Felix said looking worried but certain in his words.

"No! First we have some work to do and then we are going to chase the little spoiled Alice" Caius said suddenly appearing in the room.

"But master Caius…" Alec was about to object when Caius cut him off with a death glare.

"How dare you deny my order!" he shouted. Alec flinched back and Jane came closer to him.

"Excuse him master. He didn't mean to. We shall do whatever you ask" Jane said.

"That's better. Follow me, we have a lot of work to do", he paused for a moment, "and let us leave my brother alone with his sorrow and grief" he finished smirking arrogantly. They nodded and left the room.

"Aro…" Marcus started but I cut him off.

"Please Marcus. I want to be alone" I told him. He just nodded and exited the room too. I couldn't handle it any longer. My knees gave away and I sank to the floor. I took Sulpicia's ring out of under my cloak. Since the day she died I had kept it on a golden chain under it. I looked at it and started sobbing tearless.

"Oh Sulpicia. What am I going to do? I can't lose her too? I just can't!" was all I was able to say.

**A.N. Well??? You like it? Please review and tell me what do you think! I'll try to update as soon as i can again!**


	6. School and Parties

**A.N. Hi guys! I know I haven't updated for a while so I wrote this VERY long chapter as an excuse! I hope you will forgive me and like the chapter! Well…enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"**School and Parties"**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Even after the 5 hours shopping spree I still couldn't believe that the Cullen's accepted me in their family. Even Rosalie seemed to like me. We were now driving back home with 25 bags of clothes, shoes and accessories. My mind was hyperventilating about everything that happened the last few days. I was thinking about my father and the life I left back in Voltera. Was he missing me? Was he worried about me? Or was he happy that I left, and continued his existence without the burden named Alice? I wanted to know the answers to this questions and I knew I could easily get them but I was afraid of what I may see if I looked into my father's future. In fact I tried not to use my gift at all! I tried to look and act more like human and most of all I couldn't allow Edward to hear my thoughts and understand what I really was…

"Alice, you OK?" Esme asked disturbing my thoughts.

"Yes, Esme I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I looked at her.

"Well first of all you ran away from home and second – you are in a car with two vampires! And all that in just a few days! Don't you feel scared or something?" she said as a matter-of-factly. _'I was in way worse situations than being in a car with two vegetarian vampires!' _I thought, but of course I couldn't tell her that.

"I'm fine, really! Thank you for being concerned about me, but I'm ok!" I smiled. She smiled back warmly. If I ever had a mother, I wished she was like Esme, loving and caring.

"We are home!" Rose announced. I glanced out of the window and saw the house. It still fascinated me. The difference between my old home and the new one was incredible! On the porch there were Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Jasper. They were waiting for us.

"How fine of them to greet us" Esme smiled. Rosalie parked the car and Jasper was immediately at my side, opening my door.

"Thank you" I said and smiled.

"You're welcome" he smiled too. Emmett took Rosalie's bags and Carlisle helped Esme with hers. I was about to take mine when Jasper stopped me.

"Would you allow me to help you with your bags?" he asked me looking deep into my eyes. His eyes were like melted gold, like sweet honey. They were warm, loving and caring. I was dazzled by his gaze until Edward cough, guess he read my thoughts. I blushed slightly. _'Sorry and thanks'_, I thought. He just nodded and went inside with Bella. Then I remembered that Jasper was still waiting for me to answer his question.

"Um yeah, sure" I said and he grinned. He took my 15 bags, without any hesitation and difficulty, and started towards the house. I followed suit. We went up the stairs and into his room…well our room now.

"Where should I leave them?" he asked.

"Where ever you please. I'll put them in order later." I said. He put them on the floor, near the desk. I sat on the bed and looked at him. He smiled and came to sit next to me. Silence felt over us and I wasn't pleased with it. I wanted to hear his silk like voice. So I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Well Jasper tell me something about yourself?" I asked. He looked at me and hesitated. I suddenly regretted asking.

"You don't have to regret for being curious Alice" Jasper smiled weakly after feeling my emotions.

"I'm sorry! I will understand if you don't want to tell me. After all we know each other for only a few hours so…" I trailed off.

"No, no! It's just I want to tell you but…I'm afraid you'll get scared and won't want to have anything to do with me!" he said looking a bit embarrassed for showing weakness.

"Believe me Jasper, I've seen awful things in my life so there is nothing I could possibly be scared of! And besides no matter what you say, I will never run away from you because I know that you are good and caring" I told him.

"You don't know what I've done before, in my past! I've done terrible things Alice" he said and turned around not facing me.

"Jasper" I said, but he didn't turn.

"Jasper, I don't care what you've done in the past. It only matters what you are doing now. I know that even if you did wrong things, you did them only because you didn't have another choice. I can see that you regret doing them, and being able to understand and be sorry for your doings, makes you a good person!" I assured him. That's when he looked at me, then gazed at one painting at the wall and started his story.

"I was born in 1843 in Texas. I became a soldier in the American army in 1862. I was the youngest to become an officer. One night when I was checking if all the women and children were safe I met Maria and her sisters" he said and cringed slightly from the memory. He looked at me again and after a moment returned to stare at the paintings and continued.

"That night Maria turned me. When I woke up she told me everything. What she was, what I was and mostly, what I was 'created' for. You see she was a vampire from the south, who was building an army. I was a part of that army, a trainer actually. Since I already had fighting skills and I was able to feel and control powers, I was put in charge of the new born vampires. And new borns are sometimes hard to control" he said bitterly.

"Is that why you have so many scars?" I asked and touched a bit mark on his hand.

"Yes, that's why" he told me taking my hand into his. I was about to say something when he continued.

"So we fought other vampires and vamp armies for food and territory and won. Firstly, Maria wanted only to take back her old territory - Mexico, the one that was taken away from her, but with time she became more arrogant and greedy, and wanted more land and more blood. That's why we fought and fought, and the few ones that survived the fights were destined to die too." He trailed off.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Because a vampire is the strongest when he or she is a new born. After a year or two their power normalizes and for Maria they became useless!" he stopped for a moment. I sensed that the worst was yet to come.

"When they became useless…it was…_MY_ job to get rid of them!" he said in a low voice. I froze.

"You…you killed them?" I asked mortified. He looked at me and I could see that he was hurt by my reaction.

"Yes, I had to. It was 'Kill or be Killed'! But soon I was fed up, so I ran away with two more that were destined for me to kill. I was with them for a while, than alone and finally I met Carlisle and his family. They were only him, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward then. Bella came later, but that's another story and not mine to tell…They were all 'vegetarians'. Something completely new for me, but I liked the idea. I liked it because every time I fed on humans, I could feel their emotions as if they were mine. And by eating animals I didn't feel as such a monster!" he said. I felt sorry for him. He had been through a lot. I was silent and I guess he took it as a bad sign.

"You see, I told you, you would hate me after I told you my story!" he said bitterly and stood up from the bed, his hands in fists. I stood up too, quickly and went in front of him. I looked up at him, but he refused to meet my gaze. I then without thinking hugged him. I felt his body tense.

"I don't care about what you've done! As you said it was 'Kill or be killed'! You didn't have another choice. And as I said before you are a good person Jasper and…I don't think you are a monster. I…I like you" I murmured against his chest. I felt his body suddenly relax and he hugged me too.

"Thank you" he whispered in my hair. God, I could stay like that forever! I don't know how long we stood there just hugging each other but suddenly there was a knock on the door, that made us break apart.

"Alice, dinner's ready" I heard Bella say.

"I'll be right there" I answered. I turned to Jasper, who was now smiling a heart melting smile.

"Let's go get you some food" he said and took my hand. We went downstairs, into the kitchen. The whole family was sitting on the table waiting for us.

"Finally" Emmett grinned. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, questionly. He said nothing so I sat down on the chair that Jasper pulled for me. He then sat on my right and Bella was sitting on my left. I looked at my plate. There was chicken meat, potato puree, rice and some vegetables. Wow! I didn't know vampires could cook! At that Edward beamed and started laughing hard. Everyone looked at him curious. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh…it's just…Alice is very funny!" Edward said trough laughter.

"Why? What did she think this time?" Emmett asked eagerly, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"She thought that…vampires…couldn't cook" he said and with that everyone chuckled, except Emmett. He was laughing so hard, he broke the chair he was sitting on and ended up rolling on the floor. Now all the family, including me, was laughing at Emmett. I even saw Rose chuckling at her husband. After we calmed down a few minutes later, I started eating. Esme sent Emmett to bring a new chair from the attic, guess they had spare ones because of him. As I ate I glanced at the Cullen family. If you weren't aware of their secret, you would think that they were a normal family. Carlisle was checking some papers he brought home from the hospital, Esme was making a list of what she should buy to cook for me. Edward and Bella were talking to each other, Rose was polishing her finger nails and Jasper was reading a book. They showed no sign of being anything else but human.

"We have to. If we act more like human and do 'ordinary' things, people won't suspect anything." Edward answered my thoughts.

"That reminds me…" Esme was cut off by Emmett.

"I couldn't find the damn chair, but I found some old pictures!" Emmett said.

"Oh not again…" Rose cringed.

"Emmett would you allow your mother to finish her talking" Carlisle asked his son.

"Sure. Sorry mom" Emmett grinned sheepishly and stood behind Rose.

"Thank you! Well as I was saying what would you guys think if Alice came to school with you? Would you like that sweetie?" Esme asked. What? School? Me?

"Why not? You never been to school before?" Edward asked. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Well…um no. I was taught at home, my father preferred that way" I said and blushed.

"I see" Esme said. She looked a bit broken from my answer and I couldn't stand to look at her like that. I hated the thought of disappointing her.

"But…I would like to try going to public school" I finished. Esme smiled brightly and I smiled back, happy for making her satisfied. I would do anything to please her.

"Excellent" Esme said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"We'll have so much fun!" Emmett snickered and clapped his hands. I gave him an unsecure smile. After I finished my dinner Bella came and took my hand.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Ok. Which one?" I smiled. She thought for a moment and smiled, idea appearing in her mind.

"What about "The Proposal"?" she asked. Hmm…

"I've never watched it, so ok" I grinned. She pulled me towards the home-cinema on the second floor. Rosalie, Edward, Japer and Emmett followed us.

"I have to go to the hospital. There is an emergency" Carlisle said.

"I'll come with you" Esme told him and after they said goodbye, they vanished out of the house.

"Let's watch" Emmett grinned. He sat on one of the armchairs with Rose on his lap. Edward and Bella were in the same position. That left me and Jasper on the sofa. I was more than fine with that! Edward threw me a glance and I just smiled. The movie started. The first 15 minutes I was ok, but after that I became sleepy. I hadn't slept for almost 60 hours and I was dying for some sleep. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and my conscious slipping away from me. I didn't know how much time I slept on the sofa, but soon I felt two cold, hard arms pick me up from it. I struggled to open my eyes.

"It's me Alice. Go back to sleep" Jasper whispered. I just nodded and allowed the blackness to take over. I didn't have any dreams. It was all black! No figures, no action, no sound. Nothing! I was grateful for that. Usually I had terrible dreams. No, not dreams but memories! Memories of what I was made to do! I had no idea of how long I've been asleep, but when I started to wake up I sensed the gentle warmth of the sunbeam on my face. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the room and sighted in relief.

"So it wasn't a dream" I murmured to myself.

"No, no it wasn't" I heard someone say from inside the closet. With one blink Jasper was next to me. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at me.

"Good morning" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well, actually it's good afternoon" he chuckled.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You see, you slept for 18 hours" he smiled warmly.

"Oh…um…where are the others?" I asked curious.

"Since it's sunny outside, not typical weather for Forks, they are in the forest somewhere…" he said.

"Enjoying themselves" I finished.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"And…why aren't you with them?" I asked sitting fully on the bed. He sat too.

"Well I didn't want to leave you alone. And they left really early" he said.

"And what did you do until now? Weren't you bored?" I asked playfully. He looked embarrassed, as if you just caught him stealing cookies that weren't his. I swear if he was human, he would have been as red as a tomato from blushing!

"I…I…um…you know" he started shilly-shallking.

"Jasper! Spill it" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well…I watched you sleep!" he blurred. He did WHAT???

"You…you watched me sleep?" I barely asked.

"Yes, um…I hope you don't mind. It's kinda fascinating to me, since I don't sleep at all!" he said and smiled. This time I blushed. The hell with his sweet voice and dazzling eyes!

"You are even more beautiful when you blush, you know?" he said and brushed a tuft of hair that was across my face. I smiled and looked at him. He leaned towards and I had a feeling he was going to…

"You better take a shower and dress up, because the others will soon be home" he suddenly said and backed off. Crap!!!

"OK" I nodded. He then quickly vanished out of the room. _'So close, yet so far!'_… I thought. I sighted and stood up from the bed. I smelled the air and smiled. The scent of Jasper was all around the room – sweet and floral. I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't used to my new haircut yet. My brown hair was now spiky and everywhere around. My blue eyes sparkled with emotion unknown to me before. New emotion, was it happiness or love? I took off my clothes and underwear and entered the shower. As the hot water collapsed on me, memories started floating into my mind. Memories of me and my dad, when I was still young. Memories of me playing hide and seek with Felix, Renata, Jane, Alec and Demetri (he always cheated), memories of me and Uncle Marcus playing chess (this time I was the one cheating, but not on purpose!) and finally not so pleasant memories. The ones with Uncle Caius! Despite the hot water, I shivered from the memories. I knew that if he finds me and brings me back to Voltera, he will punish me, and I wasn't sure if I was scared for myself or for the ones that I would have to kill as a punishment! I tried to calm myself down, because I was starting to panic and breath hard. I heard footsteps approaching the house and I guessed it was my new family coming, and Edward was probably with them, so I stopped thinking about my past and started singing in my mind. I turned off the water, wrapped myself into a towel and exited the bathroom.

"Why hello sleepy head" Bella greeted me. She was sitting on my bed, smiling. Hm…I didn't hear her coming.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"Esme is making you something to eat downstairs and we already both you stuff for school, so you don't have to worry about that" she said.

"Great, I'll put some clothes on and I'll be in the kitchen in 15 minutes time" I told her and entered the closet.

"Ok, see ya!" and with that she disappeared from the room. I looked through my new clothes and decided to put on some short denim shorts and some blue tank top and blue converses. I blew dried my hair and I was ready! With one last glance at the mirror I exited my room. I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. There were only Bella, Esme and Carlisle in it.

"Hi, where are the others?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are still out hunting and having good time in the sun and as for Jasper, he went to hunt too. Since he didn't go with us this morning" Esme smiled.

"Why do you go hunting so soon, I mean you were hunting yesterday when I met you?" I asked curious. I knew that blood could satisfy you for at least 5 days even longer.

"Well Alice, we have to be fully satisfied every day since you are living with us" Carlisle explained. I felt so guilty about that!

"Look, I…I can move out if I am the cause of any difficulties or discomfort for you!" I told the three of them. At that Esme stopped her cooking and came and gave me a bone-breaking hug.

"You honey are anything but a burden or any trouble maker to us! And it's not you, it's Jasper! He wants you safe, so he made us hunt every day. You will see that soon we won't have to do it so regularly" she smiled at me. Why was Jasper so concerned?!

"Alice, would you come with me upstairs? I want to show you my clothes for tomorrow" Bella asked.

"Sure" I answered. We went up the stairs and into her and Edwards room. I had never entered this one before. It was painted in light purple, with darker purple curtains. It had a king sized bed in the middle, a desk in the right window corner and a few pictures on the desk. I went to take a close look at them. Not that I needed, I could see them perfectly from where I was standing, but I knew no normal human would be able to, and since I had to act like one…. There were 4 pictures. There was a picture of Bella and the Cullen's, with her and Edward, one with her and a tall man with a moustache, and a woman with brown hair just like Bellas.

"Are those your parents?" I asked her.

"Yes, they were…" she said sadly. I didn't quit get the meaning of her answer but she continued.

"I'll tell you some other time" she finished. I nodded and glanced at her last picture. It was of Bella, but a few years younger and not a vampire. Her eyes were chocolate brown, not golden. She suddenly turned around and went into the closet.

"So…what will you…" she couldn't finish because I was attacked by a vision.

_**I am in a forest. It's raining. Someone pulls my hair from behind. I turn around and see Jasper. He laughs and runs away, in human speed. I give freedom to my legs and start after him in vampire speed. I suddenly jump on his back and whisper in his ear.  
"Got ya!" I say. He laughs.**_

I blinked twice, and came out of the vision.

"Alice? Alice, you ok?" Bella asked worried.

"Yeah, I just…zoned out" I told her while shaking my head. Tomorrow and the day after it, the weather was going to be rainy. So would my vision happen then?

"As I was asking, what will you wear tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why? We going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, SCHOOL!" was all she said.

**~*~*~*~**

God, school! And most of all – ME in a SCHOOL!!! I was panicking! What if I slipped and the monster, Caius created, took control and I…_harmed_ somebody???!!!

"Alice, calm down" Jasper said, sending a wave of happiness and calmness towards me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them while exhaling.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much" I answered. He smiled widely. We were in his Mercedes and _alone!_ Edward and Bella went with Edwards Volvo and Emmett and Rose took Emmetts jeep. I was curious about something so I asked straight.

"How do you manage to stay near people, without…you know…attack them?" I asked looking at him.

"Well it's difficult! Very difficult sometimes. You feel something like burning in your throat that sometimes is unbearable" he said. Oh I knew that feeling. I knew it too well!

"Our 'diet' makes us 'vegetarians', and it makes human blood be the 'meat' that we are not to eat! We are like humans on…tofu! You eat it and you are strong, and it gives you energy and keeps you alive, but is not fully satisfying" he finished. Tofu…hm…never tried that before!

"I see" I murmured. I thought about their diet. And asked myself what would it be like if my real family were vegetarians? What would it be like if we were a 'normal' family and not some monsters living together? My thoughts were cut off by Jaspers voice.

"Alice, were here!" he said softly. I blinked twice and looked out of the window. I saw a sign which said "Forks High". The school itself was old looking and composed of a few buildings near each other. The parking lot was full, except for the spot next to a silver Volvo – Edwards car! He and the others were next to Emmett's jeep, waiting for us. Jasper parked the Mercedes and we got out.

"Hi guys" I greeted.

"Hey" they said. I suddenly realized everyone was looking at us. I shrugged; I didn't like being the center of attention. Through the years I was taught that getting too much attention meant only trouble!

"Relax Alice" Jasper calmed me.

"They always stare at us, so don't worry about it!" Edward said.

"Ok, but it's disturbing and highly annoying!" I hissed. They chuckled.

"Let's go to class. Alice, I got your schedule and you have your first lesson with me, Edward and Jasper" Bella smiled.

"Fine" I smiled back. We headed towards the class. Everyone continued to stare! _'Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!' _I thought. Edward smiled, but said nothing. We entered the class and there were only a few kids in it.

"You can sit with me. It's the only empty place in the class room anyway. Guess the students are too scared to sit with me" Jasper told me.

"Sure" I smiled. I preferred to sit with him than to anyone else. I spun around and my mini black pleated skirt danced around me. I was wearing my new Gucci black and pink high heels and a pink t-shirt with black jacket on top. We sat down and suddenly a boy came up to me. He was a bit shorter than Jasper, and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His boyish grin and baby like face were shining with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Mike. Mike Newton" he said. I noticed his voice was somewhat coarse, not as silk as Jaspers!

" Hi Mike, I'm Alice" I smiled politely. Being polite wouldn't kill me, right? But why was he smiling like that? I heard both Edward and Jasper growl under their breath so low that I wasn't sure if they actually did it. Apparently Mike didn't hear them, so he continued.

"So…you're new, ha?" he asked. Duh genius!

"Yes, I'm new" I said. He opened his mouth to say something but the teacher came, thank God, and he sat down. We had literature first lesson, subject – Romeo and Juliet. Ha, I've read that before, again and again and again! The lesson passed by very quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang. Jasper said nothing during the whole lesson and I didn't know why! I noticed that outside was raining. I smiled. Soon, I thought. Edward looked at me curious but I just smiled. I got to do that a lot this few days – smile! I was about to stand up from my seat when Mike came again.

"So…what class do you have next?" he asked. I looked at Bella and she answered for me.

"Math's" she said.

"Great! I have the same. Wanna go together?" he asked. Oh-oh! How the hell would I sneak out of this one?!

"I..I…" I started shilly-shallying. This far with my 'be polite to everyone, it won't hurt' theory!

"Come on! We'll be late and Mr. Walter doesn't like when the students are late!" Mike said, took my books and pulled me out of the class room. I swear to God, I saw Edward and Bella stopping Jasper from doing something that could end his 'vegetarian diet'! _'See you later!'_ I thought. Hope Edward heard it! We walked down the hall in silence until Mike broke it…

"So…you live with Cullen's and the Hale's?" he asked. God why did you punish me like this!!!???

"Yes, I do." I answered as shortly and politely as I could manage. I could feel Jasper and Emmett somewhere behind me, but I didn't turn to see them.

"And what's your story? I mean why are you here?" he continued with his annoying questions. _'What's it to you anyway?'_ I thought.

"I don't see how that concerns you!" I held back the urge to growl at him.

"Well, I could always make you tell me?" he said rising his eyebrows and smiling in a way he thought was charming and seductive, but if you ask me it was disgusting and I wanted to gag. So I just whispered arrogantly.

"I would like to see you try!" I put on my angelic and innocent smile and with that I left him standing in the middle of the corridor, jaw dropped open. I smirked at myself, _'That's what you get when you mess with Alice!'_ I thought. I felt someone next to me.

"That one was a killer Alice!" Emmett smirked and walked pass me and into the class room. Then Jasper came.

"That boy deserves a nice beat!" he hissed.

"You are right but I can fight my own battles. Believe me!" I told him and we entered the lab. The lesson started and ended as did the next 3 and it was time for lunch! Apparently me and Jasper had all lessons together. Coincidence? I don't think so! We entered the cafeteria and I smiled. Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella were already sitting on one table with their 'food'. Yeah right, like they would eat it. I didn't even know how did the normal students eat it? I mean it stinks and looked disgusting! Jasper took an apple and a bottle water, and bought me an orange juice.

"Won't you eat anything?" Emmett asked me as I sat down next to Rose.

"No" I answered simply.

"She thinks it's disgusting!" Edward chuckled.

"You got that right!" Rose grimaced. Suddenly I heard someone's footsteps coming from behind me. _'Don't let it be Mike! Don't let it be Mike! Please, please, please!!!' _I prayed.

"Too late for that!" Edward said disgusted.

"Hi Alice!" Mike said while making himself room between Rose and me.

"Hi" I muttered. Ugh!!!

"Look I was thinking, since you are new and you don't know anyone…except for 4-5 students; would you like to come to my party? So you could get the chance to meet new people, I mean!" he offered. Yeah right, like that would…WAIT! Did he just say party?! I have never been to one before. But…it's still HIS party! Oh who gives a shit, I can afford to have fun for once in my life!

"Sure" I said and paused.

"Only if they come too!" I finished smiling and pointing to the Cullen's. Mike didn't seem so pleased but he nodded. I smiled widely.

"Ok then see you at 9 p.m. tonight at my house! _They_ know where it is!" he said and stood up. Mike excused himself and walked away from us murmuring _'Oh you idiot! Why did you say yes? The Cullen's are freaks! They are creepy! Oh why Mike, why???'_ I growled under my breath. Then I turned to look at the others. They were still shocked and amused.

"Yay! We are going to a party!" I almost squealed.

"Are you insane? Or you have a fever today?" Rose hissed at me. Ouch…

"Well…oh come on it will be fun guys!" I said optimistically.

"I don't think it would be very wise for us to go!" Bella said in a low voice. Not her too!

"Oh please guys! Please. It will be my first real party ever!" I pleaded putting on the poppy dog eyes. They always worked with my dad and my older uncle and well…with the rest of the people I knew. We'll see if they work and have the same effect here…

"Oh ok" Jasper sighted in defeat.

"Great! Party!" Emmett and I yelled. Edward, Rose and Bella just rolled their eyes. I opened my juice and took a gulp. I looked at Jasper and he seemed kinda tensed and worried! I think I could figure what was the problem but I had to be sure so I asked the only person who could actually know.

'_Edward?'_ I thought. He looked at me.  
_'Listen carefully and touch the table with the tip of your index finger once for no and twice for yes!' _I said in my mind. He touched the table twice to show me he understood and was listening, but rolled his eyes at something. So I continued.  
_' Jasper is upset, right?' _I asked. He touched the table twice again, leaned back in his chair and looked at Jasper. So I was right!  
_'And…he is upset because of Mike?' _I asked again and he touched it twice still sitting in the same position. One more right guess!  
_'He won't do anything he'll regret later, right?'_ I asked suddenly afraid of the answer. Edward made a face and leaned forward. That wasn't good!  
_'You are not sure? So he is not sure too!'_ I stated. This time Edward didn't hesitate and gave the sign for yes. Well I should try not giving Jasper any other motives to go and rip Mikes head off!

**Jasper's POV**

Ugh!!!! I would kill Mike very soon if he didn't back off of Alice! But…when I thought of it…it was better that way! He was human, just like her and not a monster like…me! He could give her everything she deserved, and I…I could only make her suffer of the eternity without a soul! But I had to know…I just had to know what she was thinking about him! So I asked my brother…

'_Edward, could you please answer some questions that bother me?' _I asked him in my mind. He just rolled his eyes but I continued.  
_'Look I…Does Alice like Mike? For yes lean forward and for…no lean back! Please Edward I have to know!'_ I thought desperate. He leaned back! Yes! So she didn't like him! He then touched the table with his fingers, guess he was irritated because of my stupid questions but I was more concerned about Alice than his emotions.  
_'Does she want to go on a date with him?' _I thought. I knew it was a stupid and unneeded question since he said she didn't like him, but I just had to be sure! He didn't move from his position (guess the answer was again no) but touched the table once more.  
_'Ok, one more and I am finished! Does…does she like me?' _I asked. One part of me wanted the answer to be yes but another – no! This time he leaned forward making a face. I knew that in that moment, the moment he leaned forward, if my heart was still beating it would stop and if I was still alive, I would absolutely drop dead of happiness. Edward looked at Alice for a moment and again touched the table twice with the tips of his fingers. Guess I made him a bit angry with my questions so I thanked him and stopped asking.

**~*~*~*~**

"Alice please, don't make me put high heels!" Bella whined from upstairs. I chuckled under my breath. I knew Alice was excited about the party, I could feel she was!

"But Bella you have to! They match perfectly with your dress!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Well, I'll change the dress then!" Bella argued.

"No!" both Alice and Rose objected.

"Girls come on! We'll be late if you don't hurry!" Emmett yelled so even Alice could hear him.

"We are coming!" the three of them yelled back. After a few moments more the girls descended the stairs. They were beautiful, but Alice was just gorgeous! She was wearing a short black dress and shoes to match it. As for Rose and Bella, Rosalie was wearing a red mini dress and Bella had a deep blue one that was a bit longer than Rose's. Alice looked at me and smiled, blushing slightly. Her hair was in its spiky style. I smiled at her too.

"You know Alice, I always wanted to ask who cut your hair?" Rose asked suddenly. Alice made a face at the question.

"Well…um…I cut it myself!" she admitted. What? She cut it herself?

"But why?" Bella asked.

"I had a very long and wavy hair all my life and I liked it, but the day…the day I decided to run away from home, I cut it off. It was kinda reminding me of my past and I wanted to have nothing with it!" she shrugged. I looked at her sympathetically and sent her waves of happiness and security. She immediately smiled again.

"Well are we going or what?" Emmett asked enthusiastically. I swear he was more into the party than Alice herself!

"Yeah! Let's go!" Alice squealed.

"Have fun kids!" Esme said hugging Alice. She and Carlisle were really happy when Alice told them about the party.

"We will!" Alice smiled widely. And with that we said our goodbyes and headed towards the garage. Edward and Bella would take Edwards Austin Martin, Rose and Emmett were going with Roses red BMW cabriole and we took the Mercedes. I was happy we were driving on our own. I didn't feel comfortable near Edward when I was with Alice. I didn't like the fact that he could read my mind and know everything I felt and thought! It was a bit disturbing. And so we took the cars and sped towards Mikes house. The car was silent for a moment but I broke it. I was curious and well…I just wanted to hear her angelic voice.

"So…you never been to a party before?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"No. I mean I've been to many parties, but not like this! Not a 'school' party!" she smiled widely.

"I see" I continued driving, my eyes glancing at her every moment or two.

"And you? Did Mr. Vampire go to a party before?" she asked curious. Ha-ha.

"Sarcastic much" I teased. She chuckled.

"Yes, once when I was human and once when I became a vampire. Emmett took us to a disco in the 70's or 80's, I don't quite remember!" I told her honestly. And she started laugh.** (A.N. Sorry if I made a mistake with the years I wasn't quite sure when was the 'hippy' period! Don't be mad!)**

"What? What's so funny?" I asked rising my eyebrows.

"It's just…I …I pictured you…as a hippy!!!" she said through laughter. I laughed too.

"Believe me, those years were like a nightmare! And not only for me! Ask Rose about them!!!" I said.

"Why?" she asked calming herself down.

"Well, you should see our old photos! Then it'll get clear!" I smiled.

"Ok! I definitely will" she smirked. At the time we were entering Mikes street. Since we were living a bit out of Forks we had to travel for about 15 minutes to get to his house, but with our maniac driving we were there in no-time!

"It's here" I said. She looked out of the window and squealed. There were many cars parked outside the house. I parked too and got out of the car. Since there was no one outside I moved at vampire speed and opened her door, offering my hand. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks" she whispered, blushing slightly. God! Seeing her blush made my stone like, dead heart beat again!

"You are more than welcome!" I whispered back. At the time the others were next to us.

"Shall we enter or will we stand here all night long?" Emmett asked anxious to go inside.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed. Rose, Bella and Edward just rolled their eyes and I thought she was cute when she squealed! Edward looked at me and sighted, rolling his eyes again. I decided to ignore him. We went at the door and Alice pressed the doorbell. It rang and after a few seconds the door flew open. Mike was standing in front of us, grinning as an idiot! I could feel his excitement and I could bet that it wasn't because of me or my family! He was excited to see Alice! I barely contained myself of growling at him!

"Alice" he said in delight. Ugh!

"Mike" Alice shrieked. _'Relax! She is excited about the PARTY! Not him!!!'_ I told myself. Edward smiled at me.

"Come in! I'm so glad_ you_ came!" Mike said looking at us. It was obvious that his words were meant only for Alice, but there was no way in hell I would have let her come alone! Not in a million years. Mike led us into the living room. It was full with the kids from school. I knew some of them – Angela and her boyfriend Ben, Jessica, Eric and Lauren were the ones I knew best. I too knew that Jessica was in love with Mike for a very long time and she wasn't pleased with the attention he gave to Alice. To be truth I wasn't pleased too. I glanced Alice and she was already taken into the music. She was shaking her head in the rhythm. Mike was looking at her as if he saw an angel falling from heaven. And he was right – she was a real, living angel.

"Would you…um…like to dance?" Mike asked Alice nervously. She hesitated for a minute debating on something, but after a moment nodded.

"Sure, why not!" she smiled and took his hand. He led her to the improvised dance floor in the middle of the room and they started dancing. Thank God it wasn't a slow music or I would have gone mad! The song was Happy People by Akcent. Alice got the rhythm straight away and she was now dancing in the middle of the crowd. Her head, her arms, and her whole body, even her hair was swinging with the music. She was like some magical creature taken from a fairy tale and brought into our world. Mike was trying to get as close to her as he possibly could but whenever he made a step towards her she would dance a few steps back or away from him!

"Jasper… if you like her so much, why don't you just go and tell her! I know you told her your story and I can assure you that her opinion about you hasn't changed! She still feels the same and I know that we are both sure in that!" Edward said coming closer to me.

"Maybe you're right, but…I want to give her a chance to change her feelings and to try to like someone else, a human!" I told him. He shook his head.

"Jazz that won't happen! I am totally positive about it!" he said pulled Bella closer to his side. I looked at Alice and in that same moment she looked at me too and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" Edward asked his wife. She nodded and they started making their way to where Mike and Alice were. Before they were too far he turned and mutter me _'Come on!'_.

I sighted. The music slowly started to fade away. _'Come on Jasper! You can do it! She likes you and you like her! And what is more important she doesn't think you are a heartless monster!'_ and with that thought I slowly approached her from behind. That was it, now or never…

**Alice's POV**

The music was great and the party was hopping! The only thing that would make this night better was Jasper by my side. But well…it wasn't Jasper, but Mike next to me! While I danced I had a vision and I hopped Edward wouldn't notice!

_**We are at the party. Jasper is standing by the wall looking at me dancing. Edward comes near him.  
"Jasper… if you like her so much, why don't you just go and tell her! I know you told her your story and I can assure you that her opinion about you hasn't changed! She still feels the same and I know that we are both sure in that!" Edward says.  
"Maybe you're right, but…I want to give her a chance to change her feelings and to try to like someone else, a human!" Jasper tells him.  
"Jazz that won't happen! I am totally positive about it!" he says and pulls Bella closer to his side. Jasper looks at me and at the same moment I look at him too and smile. I turn back to face Mike who is staring at me.  
Another song starts and I hear someone's footsteps behind me.  
"Will you allow me to have the honor and the pleasure to have the dance with you?" Jasper asks. I smile with satisfaction.**_

I came out of the vision and even through the music I could hear Edwards final words.

"…I am totally positive about it!" he said. In that moment I turned around and saw Jasper looking at me. I smiled. I than turned around to see Mikes expression. Another song began playing, a slow and romantic one – 'Halo'. The moment Mike opened his mouth to say something, I heard footsteps and I knew to whom they belonged.

"Will you allow me to have the honor and the pleasure to have this dance with you?" Jasper asked in his silk like voice. A smile of satisfaction and joy spread across my face. I turned around to face him still smiling.

"I would love to!" I answered and he smiled widely. I would give anything I had if I could keep that smile on his face forever. I totally forgot about Mike and stared at Jaspers eyes. He looked at me hesitating for a moment and then suddenly put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. _'Finally!'_ I thought while putting my hands around his neck. We started to dance with the rhythm of the music, our eyes never leaving each other's face. I took in his features one by one. The angle of his perfect nose, his cheeks, which were now red from the hunt from earlier; his chin, his golden eyes, his scent and finally – his lips. The song started to fade away but we didn't move. As if it was only the two of us in the world. As if the time had stopped, everyone else disappeared and nothing mattered than the fact that I was in Jaspers arms! Suddenly I heard someone next to me.

"Hi, you are Alice right? The new girl?" a brunette girl asked. I blinked twice before realizing she was actually talking to me!

"Um yeah. And you are?" I asked back. I and Jasper had stopped dancing and he let go of my waist but kept our nearness.

"Well I am Jessica. Nice to meet you" she said with a smile, but I somehow knew that her smile was fake.

"Nice to meet you too. How can I help you?" I asked.

"You see, I and my friends are having karaoke and I thought that it would be nice if you sing. So what do you think?" she said and looked at me eagerly. Why was she so eager about me singing? Then it hit me! She was the girl who liked Mike, I had seen her staring at him all night long! And I assume she was jealous about the attention he gave me and she wanted to make me sing so I could make a fool of myself! Well she was wrong…

"Sure, why not!" I smiled an angelic smile. She looked confused for a moment but composed herself and spoke again.

"Ok, come with me" she said and started towards the stereo. I was about to go after her when Jasper took my wrist. I turned around and looked at him.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" he said.

"But I want to!" I smiled and went to Jessica. I saw Jasper go where the others were and after whispering something to them they all looked at me curious.

"What song will I sing?" I asked.

"Well…you can choose one from the playlist!" Jessica told me. Ok…I looked through the songs and found the perfect one! I pressed the button on the laptop and the song started. I didn't need the lyrics because I knew the song by heart. The music started and I allowed it to take control over me. Then I started singing…

_We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the light,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello.  
Little did I know!_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes!_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes!_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes!_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirt of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring!_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_We were both young when I first saw you_

I finished the song and finally looked at Jasper. He stood there frozen in his place but smiling! Then the cheers and the clapping erupted. I smiled and looked around me. Jessica and one other girl were fuming but I couldn't care less, Mike had his jaw opened and as for the Cullen's they were cheering the most. Emmett was one of the voices on top of the others. I left the mic and walked to them.

"That was amazing!" Rose and Bella squealed.

"It was great!" Edward praised me.

"You totally ROCK!" Emmett beamed and hugged me. After he let go I turned to Jasper who still had a goofy grin on his face.

"So…did you like it?" I asked him.

"You kidding? I loved it!" I smiled even wider and hugged me.

"Guys lets go home because it's getting late and we have school tomorrow so Alice should get some sleep!" Bella said.

"Ok" we all agreed and said our goodbyes. We exited the house and went to our cars. Jasper opened the passenger's door for me and I sat in the car. In a blink he was next to me, starting the engine. We started our way back home. The music in the car was relaxing and I looked out of the window to the dark forest. Suddenly I saw a silhouette that I thought I would never see in my life! No, it wasn't the same but it looked a lot like it! Jasper must have felt my fear because I could feel him staring at me worried.

"Alice you ok?" he asked panicking.

"I…I am not sure!" I barely said still looking at the forest. The silhouette I saw a few seconds ago was already gone!

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I think I just saw a werewolf!" I whispered and looked at him.

**A.N. Well I hope you liked it! And please review cause those who do, will get a sneak peak on the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Luv you**

**Viky**

**P.S. the song is Love Story by Taylor Swift**


	7. AN

**A VERY IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT! **

**I will be taking a break for Christmas and I won't update anything until the 4****th**** of January! It doesn't mean I won't write but that I just won't update! So don't be mad at me and wait until the next chapter!**

**Love you all and happy holidays!!! **

**:P :* **


	8. Meeting the wolves and First Kiss

**A.N. Hi guys! Happy New Year! I am back from my Christmas break and here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

"**Meeting the wolves and First Kiss"**

**Jasper's POV**

As I was driving towards home, I suddenly felt someone's fear and horror. And for my own horror – this someone was Alice!

"Alice you ok?" I asked panicking. _'Did she finally figure that I was bad for her? And that I was too dangerous!!!' _I asked myself and that realization ripped my heart into shreds.

"I…I am not sure!" she barely said, her voice shaking. Her face was still turned towards the dark forest.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I think… I just saw a werewolf!" she whispered. _'What…? Crap! The Quileutes!' _I thought.

"Calm down Alice, they won't hurt you!" I said sending waves of calmness and secure towards her. She tore her eyes from the window and looked at me.

"They…they won't?" she asked unsure but a bit relaxed.

"No, they won't! They are protectors of the humans and…the only ones they would kill…is us." I stated simply. Her eyes widened from fear.

"They would hurt you? But why? You haven't done anything wrong!" she started but I cut her off.

"Alice breath! And they won't hurt me or any other member of my family. We have a treaty with them. Unless we don't hunt on their land and we don't kill or bite any humans they won't attack us. They only kill vampires that hunt people on their territory!" I calmed her but my words made me feel bad. As I told her '…_unless we don't kill or bite any human…'_ and that meant one thing – if I wanted to turn Alice I would break the treaty and a battle would occur.

"Oh…Ok" she said and relaxed in her seat. We were both quiet for a moment, everyone deep in thoughts. Until she spoke…

"Are they…REAL werewolves?" she suddenly asked. _'What? How did she know…? Unless…? No, I must be wrong about that!'_ I thought.

"No, they are shape shifters. The real werewolves are different and are called 'Children of the Moon'!" I explained.

"I see" she stated and looked out of the window again. I wanted to make her feel better but I just couldn't find a way. And it seemed that my waves of calmness didn't affect her this time. So I kept the silence. After a few more minutes we arrived home. I parked the car and got out, quickly opening the door for Alice. The others had already arrived home, so I knew exactly what to do! _'Edward gather all! We have a problem!' _I thought. I knew Edward would hear me and do as I asked. We entered the living room and everyone was sitting in the middle of it.

"We have a problem!" I said. Alice shifted uncomfortably next to me, I took her hand and squeezed it slightly to assure her I was there.

"What is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Alice are you ok?" Esme looked at Alice worried and I was sure she thought that_**I**_insulted or harmed her in a way. It hurt that she thought like that but I couldn't blame her! Even Bella, who was the newest member in our family, found it easier to stand near humans and blood and not attack them. I was another story… I think Alice saw the look of hurt on my face and the worried look on Esmes and reacted at once.

"No, no! Jasper did nothing! He didn't…well you know! It was…" her voice broke in the end. Bella quickly hurried towards us and embraced Alice. She looked at me with her eyes demanding me to explain.

"It wasn't me. She saw a werewolf! I guess someone of the pack was running EXTREMLY near the road!" I said through gritted teeth. Esmes face softened.

"I am sorry son! I…I shouldn't have suspected that you would harm Alice in any way possible! I should have believed you more!" Esme said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I know and you were right not to believe me. I don't even believe myself!" I stated with agony visible in my voice.

"But how is it possible? She couldn't possibly see him!" Emmett said. All of us looked directly at Alice. She blushed slightly but looked back at us.

"Well I did! I saw it! It was as big as a horse, with a lot of fur on it! I am 100% sure it wasn't an ordinary wolf!" Alice said almost yelling at Emmett.

"Ok, ok! Gee…You don't have to bite my head off!" he said giving up. Rosalie looked at him as if she would smack him any minute now.

"Well the only thing we can do is introduce Alice to the wolves" Carlisle said.

"NO!" I growled. There was no way in hell I would allow my little, fragile, warm Alice near that…WEREWOLVES!!!

"Jasper it's ok! We'll all come. She won't be alone!" Edward calmed me down after hearing my thought.

"I can't allow it! What if they hurt her?" I said but this time without yelling and growling. Alice let go of Bella and came to me. She took my hand and looked at me.

"I'll be fine Jasper! Nothing bad will happen. They won't hurt me" Alice smiled warmly. I looked deep into her eyes, searching for some sort of fear but found nothing. I couldn't feel anything else except calmness and…love.

"Ok then" I agreed at squeezed her hand lightly. Then I turned to my family.

"But if the wolves even think of doing something, we'll take her out of there immediately!" I said in deadly voice.

"Got it!" everyone agreed.

"I will keep my mind open for their thoughts" Edward assured me. I nodded and glanced at Alice, who was looking at the wall, deep in thoughts.

"Alice?" I asked. She tore her gaze and looked at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Let's get you to bed" I told her. She nodded and I made a sign for her to go.

"You go, I'll be up in a sec" I told her. She smiled and disappeared up the stairs. When she was out of sight I turned to my family.

"Please Carlisle! Talk to Jacob before we meet them tomorrow! I couldn't survive if anything happened to Alice!" I told my father.

"Ok son, I will" Carlisle smiled and went to his office. Esme came to me again.

"It'll be fine Jasper. Nothing will happen to Alice!" She told me and I nodded.

"Now go before she falls asleep while waiting for you…!" Bella smiled.

"I'm on it sis" I smiled back and hurried up the stairs leaving my family behind. I was rushing to my room to see my angel again, to make sure she was safe. And tonight when she would be deep asleep, I would come and watch her again…

**Alice's POV**

I was looking at one point at the wall. I wasn't paying any attention to the surroundings. I was just thinking about tomorrow and our meeting with the werewolves. Jasper told me they didn't hunt people but I…

"Alice?"Jasper's voice cut off my thought, and thank God, I had completely forgotten about Edward and his ability. I tore my gaze and looked at him.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Let's get you to bed" he told me. I nodded and he pointed the stairs with his head.

"You go, I'll be up in a sec" he said. I smiled and exited the room. I went upstairs and into the room. I didn't want to hear what they would talk about. The only thing I wanted to think about in that moment was Jasper and…sleeping! I changed into the new pajamas I had bought. They were midnight blue and black shorts and top. I lied in the bed under the sheets and closed my eyes. There was a knock on the door a few seconds later.

"May I come in?" Jasper asked from outside the room. I smiled.

"Sure" I answered. The door opened slightly and he entered the room. Suddenly the whole room shone. It was as if one of the ancient Greek Gods had came down from heaven and stepped into the house. He smiled and sat next to me on the bed. I twisted on the right so I could see him better.

"Ready to sleep" he asked with his sweet silk like voice.

"Yeah" I said.

"Then Goodnight" he said and stood up from the bed. _'Oh no, you won't…' _I thought. I grabbed his wrist and he looked me surprised.

"Could you…stay with me tonight? Please, I…" I trailed off. He looked at me for a moment, maybe questioning himself if he could possibly do what I was asking him to. Then he nodded and smiled.

"If that's what you really want, then ok. I'll stay" he said. This time I smiled, a very wide smiled. Jasper sat on the bed again, took his shoes of and laid next to me but not under the sheet but on it. I looked at him confused.

"If I'm next to you under the sheet, you may get cold Alice" he explained. _'Yeah, right! Like that could possibly happen!'_ I thought sarcastically but said nothing, instead I fully turned to my right, where Jasper was laying and put my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. I knew that I was pushing my luck and that I had no right in doing the thing I was doing but I couldn't care less. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard and maybe even dangerous day and no one knew what would happen, not even me. I couldn't see anything about tomorrow and that worried me but when I was with Jasper, nothing mattered. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Good night Jazz" I smiled using his nickname. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Good night my angel" was the last I heard before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

~*~*~*~

"Calm down Alice! Everything will be fine!" Edward assured me for the 1000th time. We were in Edwards Volvo. I was sitting in the back seat with Bella next to me. Jasper was in the front seat next to Edward. We were going to meet the wolves after 10 minutes and I was starting to panic. I couldn't even think about the things I wanted because Edward was near me and he could break my cover. To tell the truth I wanted to blew all this bullshit away and tell them who and what I really was but I was afraid that they would be disappointed and disgust with the REAL Alice…

"Alice if you want we can go back! No one will harm you at home!" Jasper asked me turning around. I could see that he wanted me to say I was scared and I wanted to go home but there was no way I would show any weakness. I was taught to never show fear or weakness to anyone so I was not going to break the rules I was brought up with.

"No! I am fine" I said with as much confidence as I possibly could. Jasper made a face but said nothing.

"We are here" Edward announced. Bella squeezed my hand lightly to assure me everything was going to be ok. I was glad she was here and that the rest of the family was behind us in Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's jeep. We quickly exited the car and stood next to it. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle quickly came next to me. Everyone made a semi circle around me and Jasper who was standing beside me.

"Guys, I can protect myself!" I told them honestly. Emmett snored at that.

"Honey you don't stand a chance against a werewolf!" Rose said. _'Yeah right!' _I thought sarcastically. Suddenly everyone tensed and I knew exactly why! I could smell _THEM. _They smelled like wet dog. Edward chuckled.

"You can smell them too?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged. Everyone looked at me surprised but said nothing. Then suddenly wolves started to appear one by one. They were totally 8. They were HUGE…One black, one grey, one sandy, one reddish brown, one caramel and others. The reddish brown one was in front of the whole pack and was the largest. Carlisle and Edward stepped in front of us and Carlisle started talking to them.

"Hello Jacob" he greeted. The wolf just nodded.

"As I told you yesterday on the phone, we are here to introduce you to someone" Carlisle said.

"You have betrayed the treaty we had! You told her – a HUMAN!" Edward said in a low voice. Guess he was telling us what the leader Jacob was thinking. And the things he was thinking weren't very nice!

"No Jacob, we didn't break the treaty. She caught one of us while feeding and she wouldn't have known about your existence if one of your pack members hadn't run so near the road" Carlisle told the wolf. The wolf growled and looked back to the pack. One of the wolves came near him.

"Is this the one the girl saw?" Edward asked again in his Jacob voice. I looked at the smaller sandy wolf next to him. He really was the one I saw.

"Yes, it's him" I said in a low voice. All the wolves looked at me and I blushed. The leader growled something to the sandy wolf and he ran into the forest together with the black and the grey wolf. Then Jacob turned around hissed something and disappeared behind the trees too. We all looked at Edward.

"They'll be back in their human form" Edward said. After a moment four extremely TALL and HUGE boys came back! They all had reddish skin and their hair was short and spiky (it looked a lot like mine but was way shorter and darker). The hugest boy came and stood in front of Carlisle.

"Well what are we going to do now Doc?" the boy asked.

"Well Jacob we didn't break the treaty intentionally and neither did you and your pack members" Carlisle said. So that was Jacob…but who were the other three. At Carlisle's words Jacob turned around and made a sign for the other 3 to come. Then he turned and looked directly at me.

"Alice come please" Edward called me. Jasper growled at that but I placed my hand on his chest and stepped out of the semi circle. I stood between Carlisle and Edward and Jasper was just behind me.

"So you are the human?" Jacob asked. I didn't like the sound of that. It was as if he thought he was something better than me. I hated they way he said 'human'…

"Relax…I am kidding!" Jacob laughed. I relaxed but still watched him carefully.

"Ok…Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Jacob Black. The one you saw last night was Seth Clearwater. He is the new member of the pack and the youngest one so don't blame him. The ones in their human forms are Sam and Paul. The ones in the wolf form are Jared, Embry, Quil and Lea. And you are?" Jacob said and smiled.

"I am Alice. Just Alice!" I smiled back. He looked at me and smirked.

"So you caught him while feeding, hm?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked back. Edward growled and I was sure it was a response to Jacobs thoughts.

"Didn't you find it disgusting? Repulsive or terrifying?" he asked and Sam and Paul laughed. _'Idiots!'_ I thought.

"No, I don't find it DISGUSTING, REPULSIVE OR TERRIFYING! In fact I find it CHARMING! And the way they chose to live their lives, denying their true nature and hunting animals is a very GOOD and NOBEL doing! And you shouldn't make jokes about it! In fact the thing I find TERRIFYING and REPULSIVE and even DISGUSTING is YOU! You and you pack in your wolf form!" I hissed and spat every word directly in his face. The wolves growled at me and one of the ones that were in their human form started his way towards me.

"How dare you…" he started but Jacob cut him off.

"Paul steady" he demanded. Then from nowhere one of the wolves jumped and landed only a few inches away from me. Then everything happened in a blink. Carlisle and Edward stood in front of me, Jasper pulled me behind himself and I was in Esme's embrace in a mere seconds. Bella and Rose, together with Emmett, were next to Carlisle and Edward. I looked at the scene and saw that Paul had turned into his wolf form again. Sam, Seth and Jacob were still in their human forms. I saw that the wolf that jumped in front of me was now facing Jacob.

"LEA! Back off!" Jacob growled at her with so much authority and strength that my hair bristled up. His voiced echoed through the forest and suddenly the growls stopped. All the wolves had their heads bent down as if they were honoring him.

"He is the Alpha, the leader. They have to obey and bow to him" Edward answered my thoughts. So they had to obey no matter what and the only one who stopped Lea from smashing me against the ground was Jacob. Well I would have to thank him later.

"I am sorry about this, but you were harsh!" Jacob said, turning to look at me.

"Well you are excused and I am sorry too. I really was a bit harsh! But you totally deserved it! You shouldn't have talked like that about the Cullens!" I hissed.

"Ok, ok! You are right I shouldn't have!" he admitted.

"Fine" I said and my new family members relaxed.

"Lea, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil go and run the perimeter. Seth, Sam you are staying with me there are things I have to discuss with the doctor. I'll meet you at Emilie's" Jacob told the wolves and they all nodded.

"Rose, Emmett, Bella, Edward why don't you go home too" Carlisle told them. They looked at him unsure of what to do but finally they nodded and soon we were left alone in the forest. Now it was only me, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Seth and Sam. 3 to 3 they thought but the underestimated me, because if they tried something I would forget about my secret and fight them. Now as I thought of it freely since Edward is gone, Jacob and the pack didn't look like the real werewolves. The Children of the Moon were more like half human half wolves and they could talk while in that state. And most of all they could transform only when it was a full moon. That was the reason we hunted them down and killed them so easily. Thank God Caius didn't know about the shape shifters because I was sure he would send our 'special' hunter. I liked her but I didn't admire her tactics and doings. Well she truly had a reason…but that was another story.

"Ok so let's talk…" Jacob said, Here we go…

_After a few hours of talking…_

"Well now that we have talked about this whole situation, I think it's time to make a decision about the treaty" Jacob said. After all the talking we had he still thought about his stupid treaty!!! Couldn't he just forget it?!

"Oh come on Jacob! They didn't mean to tell me! I found out myself as I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" I told him.

"Yeah I got that, but the question is – can we trust you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, of course you can trust her! We trust her enough! She would never betray us!" Esme said. Oh Esme! I really was lucky to have the Cullens in my life and she was right - I would never betray them, ever, even if it meant giving my life for it!

"So you really do trust her?" Sam asked looking at Carlisle.

"I trust her with my life" Carlisle confirmed.

"And so do I" Jasper said and smiled at me. He was sitting next to me on a fallen tree. Jacob stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, if it's so then we don't have any problems! As long as you keep your mouth shut!" Jacob smiled. Sam and Seth stood up too. I got to like Seth. He was just an innocent kid, put up in his wolf form and sent into this whole supernatural mess. It wasn't his fault that he was a werewolf, in fact it wasn't anyone's fault. It was in their genes. They weren't like the children of the moon. They weren't bitten or anything…

"I promise I won't tell your secret!" I assured him.

"Good, because if you do…well let's just say that the big bad wolf will get you!" Jacob said and Seth and Sam started laughing. Jasper growled next to me.

"Relax Jasper. I was just kidding. You know we don't harm humans, not even the ones that smell like you" Jacob said. _'Shit! Of course I smelled like Jasper and his family. I was a half vampire for Christ's sake and if Jacob and his pack find out about it one thing was sure – the big bad wolves would really get me!' _I thought. Well the only thing I could possibly do was wait and pray that no one will find out my secret, not even the Cullen's, not even Jasper.

"It's getting late and we should go" Carlisle said standing up, Esme stood up too.

"Yes, so goodbye and we shall see each other again sometime soon" Jacob said.

"Goodbye" both Seth and Sam said and disappeared into the forest. Jasper and I stood up too.

"Goodbye Jacob" we all said.

"Bye" Jacob grinned and with that he disappeared after Sam and Seth.

"Well we shall go home now" Esme said. Well I had another plans for that…

"Actually Esme…um…I would like to take a walk" I said and looked at Jasper.

"Sure, why not" he grinned.

"Ok, but Jazz, bring her home for dinner would you" Esme smiled. We said our goodbyes and after one long hug with Esme, Jasper and I were left alone in the forest.

_Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name_

After the wolves disappeared I could again see the future. I knew that I couldn't see the children of the moon but I wasn't sure about the Quileute wolves. Guess they were the same in that matter. Now I knew that in exactly 15 minutes time it was going to rain and that the vision I had a few days before would finally happen. I smirked at that thought.

_You came down on me like summer rain  
Wearing nothing but your love  
I can't explain the shivers I get when you call my name  
Painting rainbows on my soul_

"What are you smiling at?" Jasper asked curious. _'Oh you won't find out until it happens!'_ I told myself.

"Who? Me? At nothing" I said innocently.

"Ok, I'll bite" he said.

_Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name_

Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name_  
Beautiful colors in your…_

"Shall we?" I asked. He chuckled and led the way towards home, through the woods. We were walking and the wolves were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly it started drizzling. _'At last!'_ I thought. Now I was sure my vision would happen in mere seconds! I glanced at Jasper and he smiled at me. The rain started coming down in showers!

_She's blown me away like an ocean storm  
And she moved her lips to say: "Don't be afraid"  
Here I am lost in your eyes to be found again  
Cause you've changed my life today  
_

"We should hurry or you'll get sick!" Jasper told me. _'Yeah right! As if a half-vampire could ever get sick! Only vampire and real werewolf venom could affect me…well kill me!' _I thought sarcastically.

"I like the rain!" I said simply and started twirling around in circles, my arms-outstretched, my head-held towards the droplets falling from the sky, and my eyes-closed. I felt like a kid again! Like I wasn't 300 years old but 5! Behind me Jasper chuckled. It was the most amazing sound in the whole world. I stopped and turned around to look at him but he wasn't there!

"Jasper" I called. In that moment I felt someone slightly, delicately and most of all - playfully, pool my hair from the behind. I smiled thinking – _'It started!'_. I turned around and glanced at Jazz. I liked that nickname, despite Emmett's jokes. He chuckled. I tried to catch his hair too but he turned around and started running away in _human_ speed!

_Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name__  
__Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name__  
Beautiful colors in your…_

__

__

"You can't catch me Alice!" he shouted. _'Oh yeah? This will be easier than taking a candy away from a kid!'_ I told myself. By giving freedom to the vampire in me, I rushed after Jasper. When I was just behind him I jumped onto his back.

_Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name__  
__Beautiful sunrise in your eyes  
Burning like a flame  
Beautiful colors inside me  
Calling out your name_

"Got ya!" I whispered in his ear. He laughed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically and suddenly he caught both of my arms and by twirling me around, over his head I ended up in his embrace. If I had blinked and most of all if I wasn't a vampire, I would have missed the whole thing. Jasper pressed me to his chest and smiled.

"Who got who now?" he whispered in my ear. I was so caught up in my little bubble that I blab out the most inappropriate words I could come out with.

"I love you" I barely whispered. I felt his body tense against mine and he suddenly let go of me. My heart ached from his reaction. I couldn't have known how he would react because not even he knew.

"I…I am not good for you Alice." He mumbled and turned around towards the tree in front of us, not willing to face me. Not good for me?! Did he really think that? Of course he was good for me. In fact he was too good for me. A monster like me didn't deserve him. Someone who killed her own mother couldn't deserve an angel like Jasper. But I was too selfish and for that I wouldn't give up on him. Ever!

"Jasper, look at me" I said but he didn't turn around.

"Jasper please. At least tell me what you feel. Please" I begged him.

"Alice…it doesn't matter. I…"he started but I cut him off.

"If you are afraid that you would harm me than that's bullshit! But if you…don't feel the same way as I do, then I think it would be better if I move away. In that case you won't have to worry about it all the time and feel uncomfortable in your own home" I said and started turning around when he caught my wrist.

"Don't Alice! Please don't leave" he said in a low voice.

"But why? It would be better for both of us. And most of all it would be better for you!" I stated looking at my feet not wanting to meet his gaze. _'If he doesn't like me then I will have to leave. But where will I go?'_ I asked myself.

"Alice…don't say that" he said.

"It's the truth Jasper. Like it or not it's the truth. And it sometimes hurt!" I told him.

"What truth?" he asked. Hm…didn't he already know?

"The truth is – you don't love me and I can't stand to be close to you and to know that you only see me as a friend or even worse – as a sister!" I said and a tear escaped me. Oh no! Not crying for God's sake. He took my chin between his fingers and held it up so I had to look at him. He was broken, I could see it in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that again, because it's a lie!" he said through gritted teeth. What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't understand. I mean it's obvious that you don't love me or you wouldn't act the way you did!" I said and another tear escaped. Traitor tears! He knitted his eyebrows and I could see pain, sorrow and agony in his eyes.

_I am standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound!_

"Alice…Alice" suddenly there was a hint of determination in his eyes, something that wasn't there before. He leaned forwards and our faces were inches away from each other. Jasper pressed his forehead to mine and breathed in slowly.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night!  
I'm trying to figure out this life!  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you…  
I'm with you…_

"You are killing me!" was the only thing he said. Instead he leaned even more and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was like a dream come true. His hard lips against mine were like made for each other. I felt a spark run through my body that started at my lips and kept going round in circles. As his lips moved in sync with mine, the emotions in that kiss were making me feel weak. I poured all the love I could into this kiss and I felt him put just as much into it and as his tongue swept across my bottom lip I couldn't help but tingle from the pure joy I was feeling.

_I'm looking for a place,  
I'm searching for a face,  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right,  
And everything's a mess  
No one likes to be alone!  
_

I knew he wanted me to be steady but instead my instincts took over and I put my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his messy blonde hair. He on his side embraced my waist and pulled me even closer to him. He was trying his best to keep himself under control and I knew it was taking him a lot of effort and I wasn't helping him much with my eagerness. He gently pushed me against the tree and I was between it and his body. Jasper slowly broke the kiss and looked at me. His golden eyes met my blue ones and in that moment I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night!  
I'm trying to figure out this life!  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you…  
I'm with you…_

"Alice, I…" he started explaining himself but I didn't give him the chance. Instead I pulled him to me and kissed him again, this time more passionately than the first one. To my happiness he didn't back off but responded to it. We broke apart after a few moments, panting and trying to catch our breath. Not that we needed but…

_Oh!  
Why is everything so confusing?  
__Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...__  
_

"I love you" he suddenly said. I felt how a very BIG grin appeared on my face. He took my face in his hands and stared deep in my eyes.

"I am glad!" I laughed. He chuckled too and hugged me.

"I promise that nothing will ever hurt you Alice! I will never hurt you!" he whispered.

"I know Jasper. I know!" I mumbled against his chest.

_It's a damn cold night!  
I'm trying to figure out this life!  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I…  
I'm with you…  
I'm with you…_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new!  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you, I'm with you!_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new!  
I don't know who you are but I…  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you!_

**Mystery POV**

"Hello" a voice came from the other line.

"We found her!" was everything the man said…

**A.N. The song is I'm with you by Avril Lavigne. You may find (or think) that this song (and the previous one – colors by Morandi) don't have exact meaning with the text! I mean I put them because I like how the scenes were played in my head while I listened to them and some of the words actually matched! If you don't like them, then I am truly sorry! But if you happen to like them – then I would be very glad! And could you guess who was the man from the Mystery POV??? Well guys review and till the next chapter!**

**P.S. God I totally forgot! I would like to ask you about your opinion about Renesmee! Would you prefer if she was human, half half, a vampire or a werewolf? Please tell me your opinion! I mean I already know what she will be but I want to hear from you too! And I promise that the Cullen's will find the truth about Alice SOON! **

**Luv ya all**

**Xoxox**

**Viky! :***


	9. Bella and Rosalie’s Story

**A.N. Here you go THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh and I want to tell something I never did before : "I don't own Twilight and the characters, to my regret! ;( They all belong to Stephanie Meyer!) but I do own Bella's and Edward's story in this chapter!" Well that was all! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 8**

"**Bella and Rosalie's Story"**

**Alice's POV**

We were sitting in the woods talking for hours. When we came back home we were both wet to the bones.

"Oh for God's sake! You are both wet!" Esme hissed. _'Ouch! Now what?'_ I thought. Esme looked really angry.

"Mom we…" Jasper started but was cut off by Esme.

"Don't you mom me! She is a human and she can…" Esme suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened and I followed her gaze. She was looking at mine and Jaspers hands and our intertwined fingers. Well I guess she found out…

"Oh…I…um…you should better go up and change out of those wet clothes!" she said in her normal voice, not that mad like a few seconds earlier. We just nodded and quickly went up stairs. As soon as we were in the room and the door was closed I jumped at Jasper and tackled him onto the bed. He chuckled and twirled me so he was on top of me.

"I love you Alice! You are my life now!" he said and kissed me. When we broke apart he stood from the bed and went into the closet. I sat on the bed and waited for him to get changed. He came out a few seconds later with only a pair of jeans on, bare foot and chest. _'God he is perfect!'_ I thought.

"Go change. I'll wait for you here" he said and pointed the closet behind him. I did as he said and went inside. I changed into pair of some denim shorts and a plain t-shirt and blew dried my hair. Thank God it was short so it dried quickly.** (A.N. I know that the dryer shouldn't be in the closet but whatever! Let's just think that it was there! :P)** I came out of the closet and found Jasper sitting on the bed with a plain t-shirt on top of the jeans and a little velvet box in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked curios while sitting next to him. Since I couldn't risk looking in the future, being afraid that Edward might see it too, I couldn't possibly know what was in that box!

"It's…something I want to give to you!" he said and looked at me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he smiled a bit nervous.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked a bit worried.

"Well, it's something that I want you to have and I hope you'll like it" he said and handed me the box. I gulped and looked at the box in my hands. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it. Inside the box there was a silver necklace. It had a pendant with an egg like shape and it had something written on it. I took it out of the box to take a better look at it. It had a lion engraved on it and 'Cullen' written beneath it. Then it lightened me.

"It's your family crest" I whispered. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and pressed me to his side.

"Yes it is. And I and the whole family hope that you'll accept it!" he said. I looked at him and saw that he meant every word he said.

"I do accept it! And I love it!" I said and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Well then may I…" he asked and took the delicate necklace from my hands. I turned around and he put it around my neck then kissed it.

"Perfect" he said.

"Thank you! I'll never take it off" I told him and we kissed.

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me – Emmett. I came to tell you that dinner is ready and that Esme said that you two had something important to tell us, so we are all waiting!" Emmett said from outside the room.

"We'll be right there" Jasper said then looked at me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let's go and tell them!" I smiled and took his hand. He smirked and opened the door._ 'Here we go!' _I thought.

~*~*~*~

It's been a month since I was living with the Cullens. It's been a month since me and Jasper first kissed. All the family took the news well. I even think that Esme was happier than all of us taken together. Today everyone except Rose and Bella were going out on a hunting trip. The two of them were going to be babysitting me, as Emmett called it. Whatever…

"If you don't want, I won't go" Jasper told me again.

"Jazz I already told you that I want you to go! Have some fun! I'll be fine with Rose and Bella!" I smiled and kissed him.

"I promise that we'll be back soon!" he said and with one last kiss he disappeared through the back door together with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmet.

"Ok. They finally left!" Bella smiled.

"Guess Jazzy boy didn't want to leave his little Alice! Maybe he is afraid that we would eat her while he is gone!" Rose joked and we all laughed.

"I have to go up and take care out some things. See you guys later" Bella said and vanished up the stairs.

"I have to fix something on Emmett's jeep" Rose huffed.

"He broke it again?!" I asked shocked. That was the 5th time for a month.

"Yeah! He drives the worse from all of us! Wanna join me?" Rose asked.

"Sure" I smiled and we went into the garage. Rosalie lay on the floor beneath her husband's jeep and started her work. I was bored so tried to make a conversation.

"Rose would you mind if I asked you something?" I asked her.

"Not at all! Shoot" she said.

"Well I was wondering what your story was! I mean how did you meet the Cullen's?" I asked. Suddenly she stopped working and I knew immediately that I had asked the wrong thing. Just like I did with Jasper.

"Look if you are not comfortable talking about it then don't. I was stupid to ask" I hurried to tell her. She came out from under the car and stood up fixing her hair and clothes.

"No, it's ok. It's just…I haven't thought about it since a long time and believe me the story isn't very pleasant!" she said and sat next to me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked concerned. Was it that bad?!

"Well everything began in 1933. I was 18 and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." She said while staring through the window. No matter that it was 4 p.m. the forest was dark and cold as always. Rose stopped for a moment and then continued.

"My parents were the typical deputy of the middle class. My dad had a stable job in some bank, something, that I now know - filled him with self-satisfaction. The opulence for him was a reward for his talent and hard work. He wasn't inclined to admit that he had a dose of luck too. I took everything as given – in our home the Great Depression was just a boring rumor. Of course, I saw poor people too, the ones, that didn't have our luck. My father told me that it was their own fault." She smiled sadly at her last words and continued.

"My mothers duty was to keep the house in its best form and to look after me and my two younger brothers. Obviously I was her favorite and basic priority. I didn't quite understand, but dimly realized that my parents weren't satisfied of what they had, although it was many times more than what the others had. They wanted more! They had social ambitions; we could say that they were social careerists. My beauty was perceived as a precious gift! They saw in it far bigger potential than I myself." She told me and took a strand of her golden hair between her fingers.

"But although they wanted more, I personally was satisfied. I was thrilled of being what I was – Rosalie Hale. Satisfied, that the eyes of the men followed me everywhere ever since I turned twelve. Even more satisfied that my friends sighted with envy whenever I touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud with me; that my father loved to buy me beautiful and expensive dresses. I knew exactly what I wanted from life and I didn't see how anything could stop me from having it! I wanted to be loved, adored. I wanted a huge, full of flowers wedding; everyone in town to watch how I walk between the benches in the church, with my father holding my hand, and thinking that I was the most beautiful thing that they saw in their lives. I needed the adoration as I needed the air, Alice. I was stupid and shallow, but I was satisfied" she chucked from her own valuation.

"My parents influence was such that I languished for the materialistic aspects of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furniture; someone to clean it for me; and a modern kitchen in which someone else would cook! As I already said, I was shallow. Young and very shallow! And I couldn't see a reason why I wouldn't get all that. Among my wishes, there were a few sentimental things too. Well one to be exact. I had a best friend called Vera. She married young, only seventeen years old, for a man that my parents would never approve for me – a woodworker. A year later she had a son, a gorgeous boy with dimples and curly dark hair. For the first time in my life I felt true envy towards someone." She looked at me with opaque eyes.

"Times were different. I was on your age but I felt ready. I desired to have my own little baby. I wanted a house and a husband, who would kiss me when he came from work, just like Vera's. Although I had a completely different house in mind…" it wasn't that hard to imagine Rose's world. I mean she thought I couldn't but I could. I had lived in those times and even earlier when she wasn't even born. I took her story in easily but didn't show her that. She sighted and continued but her voice was different, not that sad.

"In Rochester lived a very noble family – the King family, no matter how ironic that sounds. Royse King possessed the bank in which my father worked and almost every other winning enterprise in the city. That exactly was the cause his son Royse King the second (her lips twitched and she hissed the name through gritted teeth) saw me for the first time. They were preparing him to take control over the bank and he had already started to inspect different sections. Two days later my mother, as if accidentally forgot to make lunch to my father. I remember how surprised I was when she insisted that I should wear my white silk dress and put my hair in a bun, just to go to the bank!" Rose laughed with lack of joy. I looked at her confused.

"That day I didn't notice Royse looking at me. Simply everyone looked at me. But the same night, the first roses arrived. Every night, while he wooed me, he sent me a bouquet of roses. My room was filled with them. In one moment I started smelling like roses, when I went out from home. Royse was a handsome man. His hair was lighter than mine and his eyes were pale blue, a little bit paler than yours. He said that my eyes were like violets, so he started sending violets together with the roses. My parents approved what was happening – to be said at least. It was a dream come true. As for Royse – he seemed to be everything that I ever wanted. The prince from the fairy tales, that had come to make me a princess. Everything that I desired, everything that I expected and nothing less! After only two moths we were engaged. We didn't spend much time alone. Royse said that he was very busy, and even when we were together preferred that people watched us, to see me holding his hand. I liked it too. There were a lot of parties, dances and many beautiful dresses. When you were a part of the King family, every door was open, every red carpet was spread in front of you." She said continuing to look through the window. I was silent and let her explain without interrupting.

"The engagement didn't last long. We were preparing a magnificent wedding – just like the one that I always wanted. I was absolutely happy. Whenever I went to visit Vera I didn't envy her any longer. I imagined how my own fair-haired babies would play in the huge lawns in the domain of the King family and I pitied her." Rose sharply became silent and her lips tightened. I was lost in her story that I was startled, sensing that the horror was coming! She had told me that her story wasn't pleasant! I wondered what exactly happened to her and was it the reason she behaved more coldly than the others…maybe because she was just a step away from everything she dreamed about when her human life was cut off. When she spoke again her face was as a marble and exactly that cold!

"That same night I was at Veras. Her son Henry was a really charming child, he was full of smiles and dimples – he had just started to sit on his own. When I was leaving, Vera accompanied me to the door with the baby in her hands; and her husband was right next to her, holding her waist. When he thought I wasn't looking he would kiss her cheek. That bewildered me. When Royse kissed me it wasn't the same, it wasn't so sweet…But I banished that thought. Royse was my prince and one day I would become a queen!" after saying those words her face became even paler than usual, if that was even possible. I didn't know that vampires could have such feelings up until I met the Cullens. The Volturi never showed any emotion. Not even my father…

"It was dark, the street lights were already lighten. I hadn't realized how late it had become" she was whispering and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't of understand the half of the things she was saying.

"And it was cold. Very cold for the end of April. The wedding was only a week away and as I walked home I was worrying about the weather, I can remember that clearly. In fact I remember every detail of that night! In the beginning I was clung to the memories with all of my force…I didn't think of anything else. And because of that I remember exactly that night, but I have forgotten so many pleasant memories…"she sighted and continued her eyebrows knitted.

"Yes, I was worried about the weather…I didn't want to move the wedding to an indoor place…I was just a couple of crossings away from my house when I heard them. A few men under a broken street lamp that were laughing hardly. Drunk! I felt sorry for not asking my father to meet me, but the distance was so short that it seemed foolish. And then he called my name! '_Rose!'_ he yelled and the others laughed foolishly. I didn't realize that they were so well dressed. It was Royse with his friends, all sons of rich men. _'And here it is my Rose'_ shouted Royse, he laughed and sounded just as stupid as the others. _'You are late. We are cold, you made us wait for you so long!'_ he said. I had never seen him drunk. Just one or two glasses for toast. He had told me that he didn't like champagne. But then I hadn't realized that he preferred way stronger things. There was a man with him – a friend of a friend, he had arrived from Atlanta. _'What did I tell you John?' _croaked Royse, grabbed my hand and pulled me to them. _'Isn't she more beautiful than all the south peaches?' _he asked. The man called John was dark haired, swarthy. He examined me as if I was a mare for sell. _'It's hard to tell. She is all covered up!'_ he said drawling. All of them laughed, Royse together with the others. Suddenly he pulled the coat from my shoulder – it was a gift from him – and the buttons torn apart, falling all over the street. _'Show him how you look Rose'_ he laughed again, then pulled my hat from my head. The hairpins plucked out whole strains from my hair and I screamed in pain. That made them laugh even more – my screams of pain…" she suddenly stopped and looked at me. It was as if she had forgotten I was even there. I was sure my face was even paler than hers or maybe green. I felt like vomiting, I felt sick and horrified and angry! If I had just known then about this men I would of killed them before they made her suffer, but I didn't know…In that moment I didn't feel bad about all the criminals Heidi brought me for dinner. I was pleased that they died before causing anyone more pain!

"I won't make you listen to the rest of it" Rose whispered and continued.

"They left me on the street and as happy and reeling as before left. They thought I was dead. They teased Royse that he would have to find another bride. And he laughed and said that first he should learn how to be patient. I laid on the roadway and waited to die. It was cold, but the pain was so strong that I was surprised I even felt the coldness. It started to snow and I asked myself why wasn't I dying. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted the death to come and put an end to my pain and agony. It was delaying… Then Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood and went to find out what was going on. I hardly remember how much irritated I was when he bent down over me in an attempt to save me. I never liked doctor Cullen – not him, not his wife, not her brother, the role that Edward was playing in that time. It wasn't pleasant that every single one of them was more beautiful than me, especially the men. But they didn't go out much in the society so I had seen them only once or twice.  
When he picked me from the ground and started running, I thought I had died – because of the speed I felt like flying. And I remember how terrified I was that the pain was still there…  
Then I ended up in a light, warm room. I was losing conscious and was grateful that the pain started to fade away. But all of a sudden something sharp cut me: my neck, my wrists, my ankles. I yelled in horror – I thought he had brought them back to continue torturing me. Then something went on fire in my body and nothing else mattered. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward appeared I begged them too. Carlisle sat next to me. He held my hand, repeated how sorry he was, promised that the pain would go away. He told me everything and in some moments I listened to his words carefully. He told me what he was and what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. With my every scream he would apologize. Edward wasn't that happy. I remember that I heard them discussing me. I stopped screaming from time to time. The screams didn't help!  
_'How did you think of it Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?'_" Rose perfectly imitated Edwards irritated voice.

"'_I couldn't just let her die! It was too much, too terrible, too big waste!' _Carlisle said. '_I know'_ Edward told him and I thought that he sounded contemptuously. I got mad. In that moment I didn't know that he actually saw what Carlisle did. _'I couldn't leave her'_ Carlisle whispered. _'Of course you couldn't'_ Esme had agreed with him. _'People regularly die.' _Edward had reminded him._ 'Don't you think that too many people know her? The King family will feel obligated to organize a search party – not that someone will suspect the real villain.'_ Edward continued. I felt happy that they knew who was guilty. But I didn't realize that it had almost finished and that I was becoming stronger, and that was the reason I could concentrate on their conversation. The pain started to fade away from the tips of my fingers._ 'What are we going to do with her?'_ Edward asked disgusted, or it sounded like that only to me. Carlisle sighted _'It depends on her. Maybe she would like to be alone, follow her own path!'_ he said. I had believed in some of his words and those scared me. I knew that my life was over and that there was no way back. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone…  
The pain finally came to an end and they again told me what I had become. This time I believed them. I felt the thirst, my hard skin, I saw the crimson red color of my eyes. As shallow as I was, I immediately felt better after seeing myself in the mirror. No matter the red eyes I was still the most beautiful creature in the world. It was a while until I started to accuse my beauty for what happened and to take her as a curse. To regret that I wasn't…well not ugly but normal. Like Vera. If I was my parents would of let me marry for someone who loved me for myself and to have many babies. In fact I wanted that the whole time. And even now I think that I wasn't so greedy." She thought for a moment and I again questioned if she had forgotten me again. But then she smiled and all of a sudden her face became triumphant.

"You know my record is almost as clean as Calisles" she said and chuckled.

"Better than Esme and Bella's. And thousand times better than Emmett and Edwards. Not even mentioning Jasper. I had never tasted human blood!" she said proudly. My confused expression told her that I was asking why was it 'almost' clean.

"It's true that I killed 5 humans if we could even call them humans. But I did my best not to spilt their blood – I knew that in that case I wouldn't be able to resist and I didn't want to engulf anything from them if you understand me!" she said proudly. Oh I did understand her. I had had criminal blood and believe me it was worse than a blood of an alcoholic or a drug addict.

"I left Royse last. I hoped that he had heard about the death of his friends and that he knew what was waiting him. I hoped that the fear would make his end even more painful. And I think it did! When I found him, he was hiding in a room without any windows, behind a door, as thick as a bank safe, guarded by armed men. Oh! It means 7 murderers. I had completely forgotten about the guards. They delayed me only mere seconds. I put in a lot of theatricality! It was childish I admit. I was wearing a wedding dress that I had specially stolen for the occasion. He started screaming when he saw me. That night he screamed a lot! Good that I left him in the end – I could control myself better, act slower…"she suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry! Am I scaring you?" she asked apologetically. _'Yeah like that would scare me. She obviously wasn't present at the massacre in France – the day of the final battle between the children of the moon and the vampires.'_

"No, you didn't scare me" I smiled at her. I actually felt bad that no one was there to help her.

"Well sorry anyway. I got drifted away. And that was my story. Just don't tell Jasper I told you, he'll cut my head off if he finds out!" she said.

"I promise. And how did you and Emmett meet?" I asked her.

"You really are curious, aren't you?" she asked and smiled warmly.

"If you don't want…" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't be silly I was just joking. Hm…me and Emmett?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well I saved Emmett from a bear, which was about to gobble him and I took him home to Carlisle. But can you guess why I spoiled the plans of the bear?" she asked me and when I shook my head she smiled warmly.

"With his dark curls…with his dimples, that were visible even when his face was grimaced in pain…the strange innocence, that wasn't appropriate for his adult face…everything reminded me of Vera's little Henry. I wanted him to survive, to live – I wanted it so badly that even I hated this life I was egoistic enough to ask Carlisle to change him for me! But I had bigger luck than I deserved. Emmett happened to be everything that I ever wanted! He is just the one that a person like me needs. And no matter how strange this sounds – he needs me too. So it turned out to be much better than I ever hoped. But it will always be just the two of us. And I will never sit on the porch with him in our old age, looking how our grand children would play." She said sadly but then smiled again.

"Well enough sad stories for tonight! And I have to fix Emmetts car before he breaks it even more!" Rose announced and again disappeared under the jeep.

"Rose I'll go check what Bella is doing, ok?" I said and stood up.

"Yeah, sure! See you later" Rose told me from underneath the car. _'Car maniac!'_ I thought with a smile. While I headed up the stairs towards Bella's room I thought about Rosalie's story. She had a tragic end of her human life. Being raped and beaten by her fiancé wasn't the best way to say goodbye to your humanity and welcome the endless, cold life of the night…I wondered if everyone in the Cullen family had a tragic story like Jasper and Rosalie. Even Emmett's story was tragic! I was sure that nobody wanted to be eaten by an angry bear! Suddenly I realized I was standing in front of Bella and Edward's room. I knocked and Bella immediately answered.

"Come in Alice" she said.

"Hi Bella" I greeted while entering the room. She was sitting on the bed with a photo in her lap. She looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked concerned while seating next to her.

"It's just…tomorrow is the date on which my father died 5 years ago" she said and looked at the picture again. I looked at it too. It was one of the pictures I saw on the desk when I first entered her room. It was of her, a tall man with a moustache and a woman with the same brown hair as Bella's. Bella had explained me that they were her parents but she hadn't said anything more.

"What did you and Rose do?" she suddenly stood up and went to the desk where she placed the picture on its place.

"Well we talked" I said.

"Yeah? About what?" Bella asked curious sitting back next to me.

"She told me her story" I simply said. Bella thought for a moment and then looked at me.

"Alice, do you want to hear my story?" she asked.

"I would be honored" I said. She smiled and started.

"Everything began 5 years ago. I was seventeen and my family and I were coming back from Seattle. As you have already noticed it rains a lot in Forks." She smiled sadly and sighted.

"Well as we were driving back it was raining and the road was wet. My father and I were talking about my new school year and we had an argument if I should continue with my swimming or I should only focus on school. You see I was a professional swimmer when I was human; I had many medals and other prices. And we were arguing so badly that he didn't pay much attention to the road. All of a sudden a car from the other side of the road was flying towards us. My dad tried to react as fast as he could but it was too late. The car hit ours and in mere seconds we were pushed off the cliffs. I don't remember much after that. I woke up in the hospital and the world came down crushing on me. They had two bad news to tell me. First was that I had injured my spine and that I would never be able to walk again" she said and I gasped. She looked at me and continued.

"But the second news was even worse – my mother had died in the accident. She had inner bleeding and when she arrived in the hospital it was already too late." I could feel tears filling my eyes. I knew that if Bella could cry, we would be drowning in her tears by now.

"After that day I felt in deep depression. My dad in his attempts to make me feel better sent me to many different doctors – both for my physical and psychical problems. But it did no good. One day I heard him talking on the phone with my uncle who lived in Minnesota. He wanted to send me there so I could get better and forget everything about Forks and what happened here. And that was the moment I decided that I would never allow him to send me away. The next day I told him I wanted to go to school, to distract myself. He was so happy that I made some progress that agreed at once and forgot everything about Minnesota. So I started going to school and too started my physical therapy. I knew it was no good and that I would never have the chance to walk again but I tried my best because of my father. There, in the hospital while going to therapy, I met Carlisle. He was a very nice man but very strange too. He was pale and cold and extremely beautiful. He never ate anything and whenever it was sunny he wouldn't come to work. But I thought it was only my imagination and depression talking instead of clear mind! I met his children too. I had Biology with Edward and Math's with Emmett. Can you imagine what it is like to go to school and in your first lesson to be seated next to a HUGE guy that seems even more huge when you are in a wheel chair?" she asked me and chuckled slightly. I laughed imagining the scene.

"I remember our first meeting very clearly! I entered the class room and the professor Mr. Banner told me to sit next to the only empty seat in the room. I felt lucky you know. I thought I wouldn't be bothered by anyone since the seat next to me was empty but I was so wrong! 5 minutes after the bell rang a very LARGE, muscular and handsome boy entered. _'Again late Mr. Cullen!'_ Mr. Banner told him. Emmett just grinned sheepishly and started his way towards me. I thought what the hell? Why is he coming my way? And then he stood next to me and said: _'Hi. I am Emmett Cullen and I guess you are my new partner!'_ he smirked in the end. I just nodded because I was speechless. I thought _'How can somebody be so BIG! And he is my age!'_. Emmett thought that I was a very funny person and the fact that when he asked what my name was I barely answered him didn't help change his mind; which made him laugh so hard that he felt on the ground." She laughed at the memory.

"And you and Edward?" I asked.

"As I said we met in Biology and at first I thought he hated me. Only after I was changed I found out why he acted so inimically. It turned out that I was his singer – which means that my blood was sweeter to him than any other. But no matter the fact that he was rude to me all the time I loved him since the moment our eyes first met. I even liked Jasper and Rosalie – the Hale twins that talked to no one except the Cullens. As for Emmett he was like my big brother." She said and took a strand of her hair between her fingers. It was the same gesture that Rose did. Guess it was something they were used to doing while being around humans – they just had to act human.

"Anyway back to the point. Weeks passed since I started school and I felt better. I wasn't depressed all the time and Emmett made me laugh a lot. But the pain from the loss was still there hidden inside me, waiting the right moment to strike. And it didn't have to wait that long… It was a very hot and sunny day, not the typical weather for Forks and as usual the Cullen's were nowhere to be seen. As I was heading towards my second lesson I heard something that changed my life forever. I heard two of my classmates – Jessica and Loran, talking about me. _'Everyone pities her' _Jessica said. _'Yeah. Even the Cullen's do. I mean just look at her! She is so into Edward that she can't even understand that he would never look at her! Who would ever look at her. She isn't beautiful and she can't even walk! And hello, Emmett is just talking to her because she sits next to him and he doesn't want to be rude!' _Loren told her. Her words were like knives through my heart. And the worst thing was that back then I thought they were true. That was the moment that I finally broke down. All the pain that was kept inside of me came out and killed everything on its way!" she said. I could sense that the bad was coming. She looked at me for a second and then turned her head toward the photos.

"In my agony and sorrow I did very stupid things one after another! First I took a taxi and told the driver to drive me to the cliffs that my family and I had the car accident. At first he wasn't concordant with that but after I gave him 100 bucks he accepted. After I was left alone at the cliffs I stood there and stared at the black water beneath me. I couldn't take it any longer and I pushed my wheel chair from the cliffs and into the ocean! The last thing I remember was Edwards voice yelling _'No Bella! Please stay with me!'_ and then the darkness overtook. Of what Carlisle had told me I understood that I had cracked my skull several times and I had a bleeding in the brain. He also said I had 5 broken ribs, broken arm, broken leg, damaged neck and massive inner bleeding! The only solution was to change me. But there was a problem…You see the pack and the Cullen's have an agreement about killing and changing humans, so Edward went and begged Jacob to let him change me. To all of their surprise Jacob had said yes. The reason that he had agreed, was that I reminded him of his sister that had died a long time ago…"she sighted and looked at me.

"So Edward changed me and when I woke up after 3 day of agony I finally found out the truth about the Cullen's. For some strange reason I believed them at once and I wasn't afraid. And the best of it was that after the transformation I was able to walk again! I was thrilled, so happy! But my happiness didn't last long…" she said and shook her head with grief.

"Why Bella? What happened?" I asked and took her hand. She looked at me and continued.

"The day I woke up was the day I found out my dad had died!" she whispered. My blood froze.

"How?" I asked terrified.

"After he found out I was missing he went and asked if someone had seen me. Some students told him that I had gotten into a cab, so he went and found the taxi driver. The driver told him where he left me and when my dad went to the cliffs, the only thing he found had been my wheel chair underneath the rocks, broken in parts. He thought that I had died and in his grief of the lost of his wife and only child he shot himself" Bella said and I could see venom feeling her eyes.

"Oh Bella" I sighted and hugged her. She hugged me back and when we tore apart she continued.

"I held myself responsible for his death! If only I hadn't acted so stupidly he wouldn't of died! I was so broken that I left the Cullen's and traveled around. But one day when I was in Rio de Janeiro, Edward found me. He told me he loved me and asked if I wanted to marry him. I accepted and we returned to Forks, got married and started living as one big family" she said and finished her story.

"I see" I said. She sniffed and smiled.

"I hope you are fine. You listened to two pretty bad stories for one night" she said and stood up from the bed.

"I'll be fine. If you excuse me I would like to go and have some sleep. It's been a long day and I can't wait to see Jasper tomorrow!" I told her.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah! I do" I confirmed. She nodded and after saying goodbye I left the room and headed towards mine. After I closed the door I went and sat next to the window. I felt bad. I felt like a treator, like a spy! Everyone was honest to me. They opened their hearts and souls for me and all I did was lie! While I was thinking I was unintentionally playing with my necklace. I looked at it and then the guilt was unbearable! They took me into their family for Christ's sake! I owed them the truth! And I would tell it! Right in that moment! I stood up from the window and started my way towards the door. In that moment I heard the window slowly and silently open. Before I had the time to turn around and check who it was someone grabbed me from the behind. I could hear shouting and crushes from downstairs. I tried to free myself but the one holding me was really strong and I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't even scream because he had his hand covering my mouth. I cursed myself! If only I had paid more attention and sometimes, when Edward wasn't around looked into the future this wouldn't of happen. I started pulling myself even harder but then something made me stop.

"We finally found you! Don't move! We mean you no harm!" said the man behind me.

**A.N. Let me hear the drums! Tatatata tatatata! Well guys? What do you think? You like it? And most of all who do you think the man is and what is happening? Please write and review! **

**Luv ya :P**


	10. Found

**A.N. Don't kill me! Please, please, please!!! I wanted to update sooner but I just didn't have time! I had my finals, love problems and other stuff I had on my mind! So here is the new chapter that I hope you'll LOVE and please review after reading! I promise that if there are many reviews I will update sooner!!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"**Found"**

**Jasper's POV**

One month! One month since I first met Alice! And if it wasn't for Emmett and Edward, and their idiotic grizzly games I would now be with my angel and not running through the freaking deciduous forests of Canada. We were away from home for a while now but we still hadn't found any bears.

"Come on Emmett! Can't you just grab something else?" I asked annoyed.

"Stop acting like a baby Jasper!" Edward said.

"Oh little Jazzy here wants to go to Alice!" Emmett said in a sickening sweet voice. I growled and they started teasing me even more.

"Cut it out!" Esme finally said, sick of all the growling from me and the teasing from my two brothers. They stopped and I smelt the fresh blood of an old bear somewhere near. Guess Emmett spotted it too.

"Oh this one is mine!" he grinned. Edward smirked too and pointed behind me where I smelt the float of different fresh blood – a mountain lion!

"And that kitty over there is all mine!" Edward said while showing his sharp teeth. They both ran and pounced at their meal. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes they acted as if they were 4 years old and not a couple of centuries.  
After a few more hours and a few more bears, mountain lions, deer's and hinds we were full. Emmett and Edward were fighting with each other and Carlisle was looking around and admiring the forest. Suddenly Esme came and sat next to me. She smiled warmly and took my hand between hers. She looked at my brothers, shook her head and chuckled.

"You know Jasper, I'm really glad" she said. I could feel happiness, satisfaction and pride radiating from her. I felt confused.

"For what?" I asked. Was she glad I didn't mess up my shirt with blood this time? I had to admit that since Alice came I was more careful than before. I took care that I didn't have any blood on me and that my clothes weren't ripped after I came from our hunting trips. I looked at Emmett and I could say that he wasn't as good as me in taking care of his outfit. By the look of his clothes, which were in a very bad condition, torn by the angry bear, my first suggestion didn't sound like quite a reason for mom to be satisfied. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me as if the answer was so obvious that I shouldn't even ask.

"For Alice, of course! I'm glad she found you that day in the forest because now, our family is finally complete!'' she said,

"I'm glad she did too" I told her truthfully.

"Have you asked her yet?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Ask her what?" I asked confused again.

"About…your future together. Do you think of…?" she trailed off.

"Do I think of changing her?" I suggested. She nodded. Well that was the topic I didn't want to think about but was always on my mind.

"I don't know yet" I said and shrugged.

"Well, you still have time! She won't run away you know." Mom smiled. I hoped she was right, I really did! I didn't know what I would do if I lost Alice…

"Hey lover boy! You ready to go home?" Em asked. I would have been irritated with the new stupid nickname but I had waited for that question all day long and was too happy I would see Alice soon so I just ignored it!

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" I said while jumping up. From my sudden movement the fallen tree I was sitting on cracked a bit and mom had to jump too. My brothers laughed.

"Enthusiastic much?" Edward joked.

"Race you to the house!" I smirked and started running before he even had the chance to answer me.

"Oh you are so on!" I heard him chuckle behind me and I smiled – this way we would be home earlier! Since we were in northern Canada we would have to run for an hour or two top.  
As I was running I remembered all the moments Alice and I spent together. The first time I gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, her reaction when she saw me feeding, the first time I held her hand, all the times we talked, our first kiss under the rain…Everything in her seemed to be so magical, so unreal that sometimes I asked myself if I wasn't having illusions our maybe someone had me under mind control! But no matter what, she was real! Her blue eyes, her puffy rose lips, her warm skin, her living beating heart…how could I possibly destroy something like that!? How could I take it away by changing her?! If I did it I would become a real monster! Worse than I already was! And her soul – something so pure, innocent and sinless! I would destroy an angel and turn it into a blood sucking demon just like me! Was that what I really wanted? And most of all – was that what Alice wanted?  
While running I suddenly sensed something! I could feel anger, annoyance and even fear coming from somewhere ahead of us. The moment I knew where it was coming from – Edward knew too!

"Something's wrong!" we both said and ran even faster. _'Please God! Oh please let her be safe!'_ I thought. I was religious once, when I was human, and I knew that after all the evil things I have done and all the people I have killed, I didn't have the right to speak to God, neither to ask for help. But in that moment I begged Him! I begged for Alice!

"Edward what's wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I don't know yet! Something has happened but they are not thinking about it! Rose is swearing and Bella has her shield on so I can't see a thing, as for Alice…" he suddenly became quiet.

"What's with Alice?" Esme asked panicked.

"Edward?" I turned to see his face.

"I can't hear her…as if she's gone!" as the words came out of his lips Esme let out a sob and I knew that my angel was in danger! I didn't know if Bella or Rose were responsible or maybe someone else but I knew that something had happened to Alice.

"What about Rose? Is she ok?" Emmett asked.

"She's…fine! Angry but fine" Edward answered. _'Well if she hurt Alice, she won't be fine for long!'_ I thought. I knew Edward heard that but said nothing. I could see the house in the distance and to my happiness I couldn't smell any blood.

"Thank God! I can't smell blood!" I sighted in relief.

"Me neither" Emmett and Edward confirmed.

"Does that mean…?" Esme asked.

"Alice is not hurt!" Carlisle concluded. A few more steps! Just a little more!

"Crap! I'll kill that bitch when I find her!" I heard Rosalie yell!

"Rose calm down! We have to find Alice!" Bella said. I could feel her hysteria. In that moment we entered. The thing we saw shocked everyone. The whole house was a mess. Everything was torn and broken.

"Oh my! What happened?" Esme asked.

"Mom we…I…we couldn't stop them!" Bella said and sobbed dry tears into Edwards chest. I froze. Rose was still angry and pacing around the room. Her and Bella's hair was a mess and their clothes were torn.

"Stop who?" Carlisle asked. Before any of them answered Edward growled.

"The Volturi!" Rose, Bella and Edward hissed.

"No!" Esme sobbed. What?! No! I couldn't believe it! I wouldn't believe it!

"Alice! Alice!!!!" I shouted and started running towards the stairs but Emmett caught my elbow in an attempt to stop me.

"What are you doing Jasper?" he asked. I knew I was acting like a mad man but I just had to find her!

"I have to find her!" I said and snatched my arm from his grip. I quickly made my way up the stair case.

"She's gone!" I heard Rose whisper behind me. Her words cut deep into my heart like glowing sticks. I ran straight into our room and when I opened the door I froze for the second time. There were things on the floor torn and broken just like downstairs. Everything was a mess but the thing that scared the hell out of me was the window. It wasn't just broken – the whole wall around it was gone together with the window.

"Alice" I murmured. I felt desperate. I knelt down next to the bed and put my head into my hands. I knew that the Volturi were far away by now and the only reason they had taken Alice was because she was aware of our secret. I wanted to die in that moment but suddenly something happened and no matter how silly it may sound it was as if God himself sent me a sign! The cold arid wind blew and entered the room through the broken wall. Together with it came the smell of two unknown vampires and…Alice! My eyes widened and I ran to the broken wall. By focusing all my senses, just after mere seconds, I was able to smell them perfectly.

"Hold on Alice! I'm coming" I whispered and jumped down from our room and ran into the dark forest, not looking back. I knew Edward heard my thoughts and that he knew I didn't want them to follow me but they wouldn't listen! The reason I wanted to go after the Volturi alone was because I knew that we couldn't beat them. But no matter what it would cost me, I was going to go and try helping my angel. And if I had to die, I would but not without taking 2 or 3 of them with me!  
I ran past the trees not even looking around. From somewhere in front of me I could feel…_anger!?_ And a very strong one by the way. Then I heard it, the one voice I hoped to hear once more – Alice's voice!

"What were you thinking Felix?!" she screamed with anger. Wait! What? How did she know his name? I slowed my pace and listened.

"We had to Alice!" someone said. What the hell?! He knew her name too?!

"Oh really Demetri? And why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because your father ordered so!" Felix, what I assumed said. Alice said nothing. I could now feel that she was confused. But why? And how the hell did Alice and her father know the Volturies? I had to know the answer! So I started again determined to ask her myself! I walked a few more steps and entered the little meadow they were standing. The moment I made my final step, Alice tensed.

"Jasper" she murmured, before even turning around to see who it was. _'How did she know?' _I asked myself. The two vampires looked at me with their crimson red eyes and started laughing.

"So this is Jasper Hale" Felix said. He was as tall as Emmett and as muscular too. I growled, not liking the way he talked, he was so arrogant!

"Oh! And he is rather faisty!" Demetri laughed. I looked at the other Volturi guard and took in his features. He was way shorter that the other one and wasn't as muscular either. His blond hair contrasted with his bloody red, demon eyes. He was showing his sharp teeth and had an arrogant smile on his face. He looked more like an animal than a man. I growled again, but this time they growled back.

"STOP IT!" Alice shouted and I was shocked by the strength in her voice. But the thing that the Volturi did shocked me even more.

"Yes mistress" said Felix and bowed stepping back together with Demetri. Alice turned around and looked at me with sadness.

"Mistress?" I asked confused. Why would a Volturi guard bow to a human!?

"Jazz I…" she started but Demetri cut her off.

"Well, well, well. So young princess haven't told the truth to her 'lover'!" he said with sarcasm. Felix laughed evilly. Alice growled and silenced them. Wait! Did she just growl?!

"Alice, what's going on? How do you know them? And what's with you growling?" I asked starting to get even angrier since I had no idea what was going on!

"Jasper please calm down" she pleaded.

"I am calm! Believe me" I lied. She knew that I wasn't telling the truth and sighted.

"Ok, here it goes! I…" she started but suddenly stopped and I knew exactly why. I could feel the presence of my family right behind me.

"You sadistic bastards! Let her go!" Emmett growled. Felix and Demetri came even nearer to Alice and growled too.

"That's enough!" Alice said and rose her hand. After her gesture they were both silent.

"What the…?" Edward stared at Alice with shock and confusion written all over his face, but suddenly realization came to him and I could feel that he was disappointed.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Esme asked looking at Demetri and Felix, ready to stand between them and Alice if it comes to that.

"I'm…fine Esme. Well at least physically" Alice said. What did she meant with that?

"You were saying?" I incited her. She looked at me again and gulped.

"Well, I actually never told you my last name" she said. What?! I didn't understand a thing about what she said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked before I could open my mouth to speak. Alice looked at the ground clearly embarrassed and whispered.

"My real name is Alice…Volturi" when her words came out of her lips I felt as if my whole world was crushing down on me, as if someone had thorn me into pieces.

"You are Volturi?" everyone asked shocked.

"Did you know?" Rose asked me. I just shook my head. I couldn't say anything.

"Let me explain" Alice begged.

"Ok. Go ahead" Carlisle said.

"I am a daughter of Aro Volturi and Sulpicia. I am a half-breed" she said. She was a daughter of the king of the vampires, the most awful creature in the world.

"A half-breed?" I asked. For a moment our eyes met but she tore her gaze to the ground again.

"I am half vampire – half human. My mother was human when she…when I was born. She died soon after" she whispered.

"Is that even possible?" Esme asked.

"That's the reason your heart beat is faster?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Look I never wanted to lie to you. In the begging I thought you would tell Aro where I was if you knew. And later I was afraid you would hate me for what I was" she said.

"You thought we would hate you for being a Volturi?" Bella asked.

"No" she simply said.

"Then why?" Rose asked angrily.

"Because I am a monster, a murderer and even worse – a mother killer!" She barely said. My heart ached to watch her suffer but I was too angry to try to calm her down. I couldn't believe the thing she was saying. Volturi? A killer? A monster? How could someone so tiny, delicate, fragile and breakable be a mother killer?! It had to be some kind of a sick joke! There was no way in hell that could be the truth.

"What do you mean by mother killer?" Bella suddenly asked. And everyone looked at Alice. She clenched her fists and looked at Bella.

"It means that **I** am responsible for my mother's death! I killed her!" she said through gritted teeth. Esme sobbed again and Carlisle hugged her. I could feel Rosalie's anger and I was afraid that it may lead to a fight. I tried to send calmness towards her but it just made it worse!

"Stop it Jasper! Stop calming me!" Rose yelled.

"Rose please" Emmett murmured. He was silent through the whole situation. I think he was too shocked to react normally.

"No Emmett! She deserves my anger! She lied to us!" Rose hissed.

"I'm sorry" Alice murmured. Her words put Rose on fire. It was the final drop. In a blink Rose was in front of Alice, with a tight grip on her arms.

"Let her go!" Felix growled and was about to slam Rosalie but Emmett jumped on him, protecting his wife.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Emmett growled.

"How dare you!" Demetri hissed and tried to grab Rose's hand but Edward and Bella stood between them. Everything was as if I was watching a movie in slow motion. I couldn't react. As if someone had shut down my brain functions and all I was able to do was stand there and watch!

"Why Alice? Why? We told you everything about us! We opened our hearts for you! **I **opened my heart for you! **I** told you things that I only told my family!" Rose yelled. Rosalie was hurt. She was in deep pain. I knew Rose loved Alice as a sister and it just made her betrayal even worse!

"Rose please! I beg you" Alice barely said. I could see Rose's grip tightening and if she didn't stop soon she would rip Alice apart.

"No Alice! I loved you as a sister but you betrayed me! You lied to me! You…" but my sister stopped and was suddenly flying backwards and slamming into a tree. From the sudden movement Alice fell on the ground.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled but didn't let go of Felix.

"I'm fine!" Rose hissed and stood up. She started towards Alice again but slammed into something and fell backwards.

"What the…?" Rose cursed while standing.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know! I can't pass! As if there is an invisible wall all around me" Rose said.

"Renata" Alice murmured still sitting on the ground.

"What?" Esme asked but there was no time for Alice to answer. From the trees behind her 5 silhouettes entered the clearing. They were all wearing black cloaks with their hoods on and what I assume they were all vampires.

"Get your dirty hands away from him!" the smallest silhouette said with a girlish voice. Suddenly she raised her head and Emmett fell on the ground and started convulsing from pain.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed and started hitting the invisible barrier in front of her.

"Jane stop it!" Alice yelled and stood up. Jane took off her hood and smirked arrogantly.

"And why should I?" the little girl asked. Jane was a bit shorter than Alice and looked like a 15-16 years old teenager.

"Jane! That's enough!" Alice growled. Jane chuckled and turned her head towards Alice. The moment her gaze left Emmett, the convulsions stopped.

"I see you haven't lost your manners princess! You still know how to give orders" Jane smiled. Alice just shook her head and looked towards the other 4 new vampires.

"Renata you can let her go! She has all the right to be mad" Alice said and looked at Rose, who was still trying to get through the invisible cage.

"I'm sorry mistress but I can't put my shield down. Your father ordered us to take care of your safety and that savage over there is a risk for it!" Renata said while taking her hood off. Renata was a brunette and had the same bloody red eyes.

"I see" Alice murmured.

"Don't get upset princess. If we don't escort you alive and in one piece to Voltera, we'll be punished" said a male voice. He took his hood and his features were alike with Jane's as if they were twins.

"And you know what punishment we shall get if we disobey the master!" another male voice said and he took his hood off too.

"I know Lesley! Believe me I know!" Alice said and shivered, probably from some unpleasant memories. I saw Edward cringe too. Lesley was taller than the other male but shorter than Felix and had black hair with some red strands in it. The last silhouette with the hood came near Alice and spoke.

"So you understand that we have no other choice than to take you to your father, right?" the girl asked and showed herself from under the cloaks hood. She had long mahogany hair but the thing that shocked me was the color of her eyes – they were violet. I figured it was because of eyelids – red eyes and blue eyelids.

"Yes I understand Heidi" Alice said sadly.

"You can't take her!" Esme suddenly yelled. Everyone turned towards her.

"And what can you possibly do to stop us?" the short blond boy asked.

"Pay more respect Alec!" Alice growled.

"And why should I pay any respect to the dogs?" Alec asked. Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmett growled at his comment. Alice went and stood just inches away from him.

"You should because they are way better than all of us taken together!" she hissed. Alec rolled his eyes but said nothing. Alice turned towards Heidi.

"Can't I go to Voltera later? Give me just 2-3 days" Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no" she answered.

"You can't force me!" Alice yelled.

"Princess it is your choice! You can choose the good or the bad way! Both ways you come with us!" Felix said and looked at Emmett almost begging him to object so they could put up a fight. She was leaving! They were gonna take her away from me. What should I do? Did I want her to leave? Or did I want her to stay after all the lies? I decided it would be better for her to leave! She would be with her father and I wasn't even sure if my family would want her with us any longer!

"You can't make me! I have a new life here! I…" Alice started but I cut her off.

"You should leave!" I said, speaking for the first time since she told us the truth. Everyone froze.

"What?" Esme and Carlisle both asked confused.

"You want me to leave?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do! We better leave too" I said and looked at my family.

"If that's your decision" Edward murmured, took Bella's hand and disappeared into the forest towards our house. Emmett got up from the ground and looked at Alice.

"I…Alice…Could you tell them to let Rosalie go?" he asked. Alice just nodded not tearing her eyes from me. Renata made a gesture and Rose was finally free from her cage. She looked at Alice one last time with all the anger, hatred and malice she possessed, and disappeared together with Emmett just where Edward and Bella did moments ago. Carlisle and Esme were still frozen in shock from my words.

"Mom! Dad! Can you leave please?" I asked. Carlisle first took himself in hand, nodded and took Esme's hand.

"Esme, let's go" he said. She looked at him in disbelieve.

"But Alice…" she trailed off and looked at Alice. Alice wasn't able to look at her.

"Please mom" I pleaded again. She hesitated for a moment but then gave up.

"Ok. Goodbye Alice" she murmured and both Carlisle and she ran into the forest. I started turning around but Alice caught my wrist.

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill__And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

"Jasper please" she pleaded. I still had my back turned to her.

"Jasper look at me!" she yelled forcing me to turn around and face her. I hadn't realized how strong she was up until now.

"What do you want?!" I hissed with as much acid in my voice as I possibly could. I guess my tone and my eyes told her enough. She let go of me and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Forgive me Jasper! Please" she begged. I knew I had to be more drastic!

_You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy._

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

"NEVER! Now leave! I don't want to see you ever again!" I yelled. Renata immediately stood next to Alice and I knew she had made a shield around Alice in order to protect her from…me! I clenched my fists and turned around.

"Goodbye Alice! And…don't come back! Ever again! Or I'll be forced to hand you over to Jacob!" I growled and started running towards home.

_C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

"I love you" was all I heard. With every step, with every breath I was further and further away from her! My heart ached. All I wanted was to go back and take her with me. I wanted to tell her I loved her and that I forgave her but I was hurt and betrayed. No matter how much pain I would have to bare I would, and I would spent the eternity with that pain and sorrow. I couldn't let myself forgive her! I wouldn't!

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems_

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems _

_If I only could, be running up that hill.' __  
__If I only could, be running up that hill.' __  
__If I only could, be running up that hill.' __  
__If I only could, be running up that hill.' __  
__If I only could, be running up that hill.' __  
__If I only could, be running up that hill.' __  
__If I only could, be running up that hill.' _

_**A.N. Well what do you think? Let me know! And I wanted to ask you if you would like me to write a sequel? Well until the next chapter! C ya :)**_

**_P.S. The songs name is Running up that hill sang by Placebo_**


	11. The Return to Voltera

**A.N. Hi guys! I want to dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed on the previous chapter: ****aurike****,****xowi****, ****sonea91****, ****iLoveTaylorAndConverse****, ****tigerlil48****, ****RaNd0mAlIi.****, ****xxcharlie93xx****, ****Key Cullen****, ****Kennedy Strider Cullen**** and ****Random Sox****! I wrote this chapter from Alice's POV only because ****HyperPixiexoxo**** wanted to see what Alice felt in that moment in the previous chapter. So with two words this is the previous chapter from Alice's POV and a bit after Jasper left…Enjoy and review after so I can continue writing with as much enthusiasm as up till now!**

**Chapter 10**

"**The Return to Voltera"**

**Alice's POV**

"We finally found you! Don't move! We mean you no harm!" I immediately recognized Felix's voice. As he still had his hand on my mouth, I couldn't say a thing. I tried to get away from his embrace but it was as if I was caught in a vice. I saw Demetri next to Felix and he was laughing.

"Hello Alice! Long time no see!" he said.

"Demetri! You'll chat later! Now tell Jane and the others to finish quickly downstairs and go because I can't hold her any longer and we don't have much time!" Felix whispered and Demetri ran to the door.

"Jane! We got her! Leave now" he yelled and then turned around towards us.

"Time to go princess" Felix smiled.

"After you" Demetri grinned.

"With pleasure" and with that Felix kicked the window but…

"Ups" Felix grinned sheepishly and Demetri slapped his forehead. My eyes widened from the happening. Felix, in an attempt to break the window had broken the WHOLE WALL instead!

"Hou froke he fall!" I tried to yell.

"What?" they both asked and Felix loosen his grip.

"I said YOU BROKE THE WALL!" I yelled which made Felix make me shut again. They both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever! Get over it and let's go" Demetri smirked and they jumped down the window. When they landed Felix threw me over his shoulder, my head being on one level with his back and my legs to his stomach. As they started running into the dark forest I saw the house disappear and with it my family, my new life, my Jasper! He was going to come back soon but he wouldn't find me. Realization sank deep into my mind – they were taking me back, back to Voltera, back to Caius!

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed and started kicking and hitting Felix.

"Be quiet Alice. And don't even try…you can't hurt me!" Felix said.

"Since you don't feed on blood, you became weaker so…" Demetri trailed off. _'Oh yeah? We'll see about that!' _I thought. Thank God to the 250 years of going on missions, I was trained to survive and sneak out of impossible situations. I quickly grabbed Felix's hand and with one sudden and hard move, in which I put all my strength in, I broke his elbow. The sound was terrible as every time a part of a vampire get broken or thorn.

"Alice!" he yelled, loosen his grip and I succeeded to pull away from him. I toppled over in the air and landed on my feet. I turned around to be able to run away but Demetri blocked me.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Demetri said.

"That wasn't nice Alice! In fact it was nasty, but at least we now know that you haven't lost your skills!" Felix smirked while putting his elbow back in its place. There was a cracking sound when he did, as if two thunders hit each other or a clash of rocks. I again tried to find a way to sneak out but all my attempts were unsuccessful.

"You won't run away! Do you know with how many things we had to deal to get you out of there?" Felix said while pointing in the direction of the house. On that comment I exploded.

"What were you thinking Felix?" I shouted angrier than I have ever been. I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"We had to Alice!" Demetri said. Yeah right! As if someone in Voltera was actually dying to see me!

"Oh really Demetri? And why?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because your father ordered so!" Felix explained. What?! My jaw dropped open. Why would he send them after me? I was the reason he lost the one he loved and I always thought he wanted me to leave.

"Daddy?" I mouthed so quietly that even Demetri and Felix couldn't hear. Suddenly the worst that could happen happened!

"Jasper" I murmured before even turning around to see him. Why? Why did he have to come after me? Now I would have to tell him! There was no other way and I knew he would be hurt, I didn't need and most of all didn't want to see in the future! I would want to live the upcoming hell only once! Jasper looked at me shocked.

"So this is Jasper Hale" Felix said. Ugrrr! Couldn't he just shut up?! He wasn't helping me in the situation I was in. Jasper growled. Oh-oh. This wasn't going on good!

"Oh! And he is rather faisty!" Demetri laughed. _'Idiot! Just found the right place, the right time and the right person to tell jokes!' _I thought sarcastically. Jazz growled again and won growls from both Demetri and Felix. Ok I had to end this.

"STOP IT!" I shouted. Jazz looked shocked by the strength in my voice.

"Yes mistress" said Felix with an evil smirk, bowed and stepped back with Demetri. _'Oh for crying out loud! Could I get in deeper shit?!' _I asked myself. The situation was becoming worse and Felix and Demetri had a finger in it!

"Mistress?" Jasper asked me confused. I could see that he didn't have a clue about what was actually going on.

"Jazz I…" I started but Demetri and his HUGE mouth cut me off.

"Well, well, well. So young princess haven't told the truth to her 'lover'!" he said, his voice full of sarcasm. Was he enjoying this? Seeing Jasper suffer and making me suffer too! Felix laughed which got me out of control and I growled. The minute I did they were both silent. Wait! Suddenly I realized what I had just done! I had growled and showed my dark, wild and monstrous side to Jasper – the one he had never seen.

"Alice, what's going on? How do you know them? And what's with you growling?" Jasper asked and by his voice I could say that he was getting angrier every second now! I had to do something.

"Jasper please calm down" I said in an unsuccessful attempt.

"I am calm! Believe me" he lied. I sighted. This was it. I had to tell him the truth.

"Ok, here it goes! I…" but suddenly I stopped. _'Could this get any better?!'_ I thought sarcastically. In that same moment all the Cullens entered the clearing we were in and stood just behind Jasper.

"You sadistic bastards! Let her go!" Emmett growled. Felix and Demetri came even closer to me while growling back. _'I have to stop them before a fight starts!'_ I thought.

"That's enough!" I said while raising my hand as my father used to do to silent the guards and after it Demetri and Felix were silent.

"What the…?" Edward stared at me with shock and confusion written all over his face. I was sure that he had seen the picture in my mind of my father Aro silencing a whole group of blood thirsty, red eyed vamps. Suddenly realization came to his face and I could say he was disappointed in me. _'Edward…I…I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you and I was going to but…'_ my thoughts were cut off by Esme.

"Alice? Are you ok?" she asked. Caring and loving as always and I was about to break her heart into millions of pieces.

"I'm…fine Esme. Well at least physically" I said truthfully. There was no use to lie any longer. She looked at me confused.

"You were saying?" Jasper reminded me. He was standing there, in front of me, beautiful as always but with no emotion showed on his face. It was as if he had actually turned into a statue. I gulped and started again.

"Well, I actually never told you my last name" I said. I knew they didn't understand me, well no one except Edward.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked me, I just couldn't stand to look at them, so I turned my gaze to the ground embarrassed.

"My real name is Alice…Volturi" I whispered but I knew they heard me. I could feel their shock as my words sank into their minds.

"You are Volturi?" everyone asked.

"Did you know?" Rose asked Jasper. _'How could he? I kept my mouth shut for everyone!'_ I thought. He shook his head without saying anything. _'They are disappointed in me! And they are right!' _I thought but I just had to explain myself.

"Let me explain" I begged them.

"Ok. Go ahead" Carlisle said but his voice was cold and calm as if he was talking to a drug addict or a criminal.

"I am a daughter of Aro Volturi and Sulpicia. I am a half-breed" I said, telling them the truth.

"A half-breed?" Jazz asked. I let my eyes meet his but the moment I did I regretted it. His eyes were full of disappointment and pain, not love, so I tore my gaze to the ground again.

"I am half vampire – half human. My mother was human when she…when I was born. She died soon after" I whispered. Remembering my mother and her destiny I felt a strong pain in my chest.

"Is that even possible?" Esme asked.

"That's the reason your heart beat is faster?" Carlisle asked. Automatically my hand went over the place where my heart was trying to silence it somehow. Sometimes I doubted I even had one because a monster like me didn't deserve to have a heart. Then I figured Carlisle was waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Look I never wanted to lie to you. In the begging I thought you would tell Aro where I was if you knew. And later I was afraid you would hate me for what I was" I murmured.

"You thought we would hate you for being a Volturi?" Bella asked in disbelieve.

"No" I simply answered.

"Then why?" I could hear the anger in Rose's voice.

"Because I am a monster, a murderer and even worse – a mother killer!" I barely whispered. I was in pain. All the memories and feelings I had locked away for the past month were now falling on me as rocks!

"What do you mean by mother killer?" Bella asked suddenly. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer. Why did she had to ask? I clenched my fists and looked at Bella.

"It means that **I** am responsible for my mother's death! I killed her!" I said through gritted teeth. Esme let out a sob and Carlisle hugged her. Everyone was silent for a moment until Rose broke it.

"Stop it Jasper! Stop calming me!" Rose yelled angry. Why was Jasper calming her?

"Rose please" Emmett murmured. I looked at him. Ever since they arrived he was silent, not the Emmett I knew.

"No Emmett! She deserves my anger! She lied to us!" Rose hissed. Her words were cutting deep into my heart.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. I wanted her to forgive me but I think my words brought her out of the line. In a second Rose was in front of me. She grabbed my arms and squeezed them so hard it felt as if she was going to rip me apart. I knew that if I wanted I could break away from her grip in seconds but I didn't want to.

"Let her go!" Felix growled and I saw him preparing to slam Rose but Emmett jumped on him before he had the chance to.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Emmett growled.

"How dare you!" Demetri hissed and tried to grab Rose's hand but Ed and Bella stood between them. My worst nightmare was happening in front of my eyes. My past and my present were smashing into each other destroying all the dreams and hopes for a happy future. Suddenly Rose shook me and I focused my eyes on hers.

"Why Alice? Why? We told you everything about us! We opened our hearts for you! **I **opened my heart for you! **I** told you things that I only told my family!" Rosalie yelled. I could see I had hurt her. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was that I had betrayed her.

"Rose please! I beg you" I barely said. Rose's grip tightened.

"No Alice! I loved you as a sister but you betrayed me! You lied to me! You…" suddenly she stopped and with the feeling of her being pulled from me by force and then pushed back, she flew backwards and slammed into a tree. From the sudden movement and by the same force that pushed Rose I felt on the ground.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled but he didn't let his guard down towards Felix. Rose shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine!" she hissed while standing up. She started towards me again. _'I won't fight her! No matter what happens, I won't oppose her!' _I thought and vowed to myself. But to my surprise as if she slammed into something and fell backwards.

"What the…?" Rosalie cursed as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know! I can't pass! As if there is an invisible wall all around me" she said. As her words came out of her mouth I knew exactly what was happening and who was responsible.

"Renata" I murmured. I had almost forgotten about her and the others who fought Rose and Bella in the house.

"What?" Esme asked but there was no use in me explaining because from the trees behind me 5 Volturi guards entered, with their black cloaks and their hoods on. _'And when I thought it couldn't get any worse!'_

"Get your dirty hands away from him!" I heard Jane say. In that moment she raised her head and Emmett fell on the ground and started convulsing from pain. No!

"Emmett!" Rose screamed and started hitting Renata's invisible shield.

"Jane stop it!" I yelled and quickly stood up. Jane took her hood off and gave me her oh so well known evil and arrogant smirk, her blond curly locks falling on the both sides of her face.

"And why should I?" she asked.

"Jane! That's enough!" I growled. Jane chuckled and turned her head to me, thanks to what Emmett's convulsions stopped.

I see you haven't lost your manners princess! You still know how to give orders" Jane smiled. _'A child as always!' _I just shook my head and turned my gaze towards the other guards.

"Renata you can let her go! She has all the right to be mad" I said while turning to look at Rose who was still slamming her fists at the shield. _'And most of all if Jasper wouldn't forgive me, I would rather die, killed by Rose than go back to Voltera and terrorized by Caius!' _I thought.

"I'm sorry mistress but I can't put my shield down. Your father ordered us to take care of your safety and that savage over there is a risk for it!" Renata said while taking her hood off. Crap! Guess I'll have to think of something else.

"I see" I murmured.

"Don't get upset princess. If we don't escort you alive and in one piece to Voltera, we'll be punished" said Alec while showing his face.

"And you know what punishment we shall get if we disobey the master!" Lesley told me.

"I know Lesley! Believe me I know!" I said and remembered all the times I was punished. The dungeons, the cold, the glowing metal on my skin, the people I had to kill…I shivered from the memories and I saw Edward shiver too. _'I am sorry! You shouldn't of seen all that!'_ I told Edward in my thoughts.

"So you understand that we have no other choice than to take you to your father, right?" Heidi said coming near me. He violet eyes were as I remembered them. She was the special "fisher" of the Volturi and the "bite" too, that's why she wore more attractive clothes and had eyes like that. I always hated her job – collecting "meal" for my father, uncles and the guards, but Heidi always helped me in difficult situations.

"Yes I understand Heidi" I said sadly.

"You can't take her!" Esme yelled suddenly. We all looked at her. Loving and caring as always.

"And what can you possibly do to stop us?" Alec asked.

"Pay more respect Alec!" I growled.

"And why should I pay any respect to the dogs?" Alec asked arrogantly. On that comment Ed, Bella, Rose and Em growled. I quickly went and stood just inches away from that idiot.

"You should because they are way better than all of us taken together!" I hissed. Alec rolled his eyes dramatically but didn't object me. _'Maybe he somehow knew it was true' _my innocent side thought. _'Or maybe he just agree because you are a royalty!' _the pessimist in me said. I sighted and turned towards Heidi.

"Can't I go to Voltera later? Give me just 2-3 days" I pleaded. I had to try and beg Jasper and the Cullens for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry but no" she answered. I couldn't hold myself.

"You can't force me!" I yelled.

"Princess it is your choice! You can choose the good or the bad way! Both ways you come with us!" Felix said and looked at Emmett as if begging him for a fight.

"You can't make me! I have a new life here! I…" I started but Jasper cut me off, speaking for the first time since I told them the truth. If you ask me I would of preferred that he hadn't spoken at all!

"You should leave!" he said. Everyone froze including me. My world came crushing down on me. Everything I was fighting, dreaming, hoping and living for just died in me. All our memories together, all the words, the gestures, every single kiss were thorn from my heart. It was as if someone had ripped it out and stabbed 100 times and now there was a huge hole pinched through my chest.

"What?" Esme and Carlisle both asked confused.

"You want me to leave?" I asked, no hope left in me.

"Yes, I do! We better leave too" he said, looking at the others. I couldn't react, my gaze was frozen, fixed on Jasper's features – my angel, my one and only love, and now my killer.

"If that's your decision" I heard Edward say, but it was as if I heard him from somewhere far away. I didn't even see when he and Bella disappeared into the forest. _'Goodbye Edward, Bella!' _I thought and hoped that he would hear me.

"…let Rosalie go?" I caught only the last part of Emmett's sentence and just nodded. Renata set Rose free and for a moment I saw Rosalie's face – there was anger, hatred and malice written all over it. Then she and Emmett disappeared too.

"Mom! Dad! Can you leave please?" Jasper said. That was it! When Carlisle and Esme left, he would leave too. I saw Carlisle taking Esmes' hand and nodding.

"Esme, let's go" he told her.

"But Alice…" Esme trailed off. In that moment I wanted to go and hug her, to tell her that she was like a mother to me but I couldn't – I was too embarrassed.

"Please mom" Jasper pleaded. I could feel that she hesitated but in the end she gave up.

"Ok. Goodbye Alice" was the last thing she said before she and Carlisle disappeared into the forest. Jasper started turning around and as if by some instinct I reacted and caught his wrist. I knew it was an useless and humiliating but I had to try.

"Jasper please" I said but he didn't turn around. Something in me, what was still left unbroken, cracked.

"Jasper look at me!" I yelled and for the first time since we met I used my vampire strength on him, making him turn and look at me.

"What do you want?!" he barked. The acid and the hatred in his voice, and the cold blackness in his eyes shocked me and I let go of him. _'He hates me!'_ I thought bitterly and a tear escaped me eye. _'Stop crying you idiot! You don't deserve his pity! You are a monster and monsters don't cry!' _I told myself.

"Forgive me Jasper! Please" I begged for the last time. He knitted his eyebrows and the words he said stabbed me slowly and painfully.

"NEVER! Now leave! I don't want to see you ever again!" he yelled. Suddenly Renata was by my side, making a shield – protecting me from Jasper. I wanted Jasper to kill me because I couldn't stand to live without him. He realized what Renata was doing and clenched his fists. I couldn't figure what that meant. With one last glance he turned around.

"Goodbye Alice! And…don't come back! Ever again! Or I'll be forced to hand you over to Jacob!" he growled. He preferred me dead! He would give me to the wolves and watch as they rip me into pieces and burn me. And then he ran. I slid on my knees, my hand on the shield, Renata had build moments ago.

"I love you!" was all I managed to choke out. I didn't cry, I just sat there and watched the place where Jasper disappeared. The others were silent. I don't know how long I had stayed like that until Demetri spoke.

"Alice let's go" he said. I didn't move.

"Come on princess" Felix told me and while putting his hands under my armpits he lifted me. He handed me to Renata, not letting me stay on my own, afraid I would fall.

"Ok. Let's go home" Lesley said and I closed my eyes. I knew the feeling of teleporting well. The lack of air in my lungs, the ground disappearing from beneath my feet only to appear again after a couple of seconds, and the force pulling you into the nonentity. After only a couple of seconds the cold wind of Voltera hit me.

"Home sweet home" Alec smiled but his smile faded away quickly after seeing my emotionless face.

"We come in the middle of the party! Up for some fresh, hot blood?" Felix joked. I again said nothing but this time my insides turned upside down. Heidi smacked his back and Jane sent him death glares, good she didn't use her powers.

"What?! I just tried to lighten the mood! Gee" Felix said.

"Let's get this over with" I said, my voice low. They nodded. Jane and Heidi stood in front of me and Renata, who was still holding me. Lesley and Alec stood on both our sides and Felix and Demetri – behind us. Renata made a shield around us and I had the feeling we were in a battle formation, but I didn't know why. Then it hit me! Felix said there was a party today.

"The Bloody Moon!" I murmured with realization.

"Yes princess" Lesley nodded. The Bloody Moon – also known as "The festival of Caius"! It was the day we finally destroy the Children of the Moon.

**Flashback**

_October, Friday 13__th__, I760_

_Knock, knock, knock_

"_Come in" my father called. We were sitting in the throne room with Marcus, Didyme, Caius, Andromeda, Renata, Jane and Alec. The wooden door opened and Felix, Demetri and Heidi entered._

"_My lord" they bowed._

"_Yes Demetri. What is it?" Uncle Marcus asked._

"_We won master! The dogs are dead" Felix beamed. Caius erupted in laughter. He started clapping and laughing harder and harder with every single moment. We all knew he hated the werewolves more than anyone else._

"_She succeeded" Marcus murmured but his voice was muffled from Caius's cheering, as it echoed through the night, through the sleeping city of Voltera._

**End of Flashback**

Well after that day only 9-10 werewolves survived and they were all hunted down and killed by our special hunter. Ever since, Caius makes a fete on the same day, where vampires from all around the world gather in the castle. He called the festival The Bloody Moon.

_You know, my darling, I can't stand to sleep alone  
No sweetheart in the dark to call my own  
You're my own, you're my own, I can sing it, I can grow  
But the darkness is a stranger  
In our lonely, lonely, lonely lone  
_

Heidi opened the doors of the castle and we entered. We walked slowly. I looked around at the oh so familiar surroundings. The black, cold, wet, old and dirty like stones from which the castle was built contrasted drastically to the Cullens house – white, hot, sunny and full of happiness, love and life.

_Last night's parties and last night's heart has shown  
Smiling and welling and kissing all I know  
Give my soul, give my soul, sing it free across the sea  
Lonely spell to conjure you, but conjure hell is all I do._

The corridors on the ground level were empty but I could hear voices, laughing and other sounds coming from up the stairs.

_Lonely, lonely, lonely, his mother told me  
The dream of love is a two-hearted dream  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, his mother told me  
The dream of love is a two-hearted dream_

We started to ascent the steep stairs. The view that opened in front of me as I stepped on the second floor was as disturbing as I remembered it.

_They say for every heart high  
There must be a low, low, low, low, low.  
And every sun ascending a lonesome moon  
Will grow, grow, grow, grow._

There were vampires everywhere. Some of them were laughing and others growling playfully at each other. Their clothes were covered in blood and there was blood dripping from their lips and jaws. From the fresh smell of the blood I could tell that they had just consumed it. I shivered from the thought of all the humans that had to die to satisfy the thirst of all the vampires, and believe me they were more than 100! Their sharp teeth, their bloody red eyes…They were nothing as the Cullens.

_Drive my heart, drive my heart,__  
__I__nto the fire of a burning heart's desire_

_The only spells you'll be seeing,__  
__D__o you hear me coming in my blue dream__?_

I think they heard my rapid heartbeat because suddenly they all looked at me, some of them even inclined their heads to one side as if measuring me. The laughter and talking had become silent. They were looking at me with such interest as if I was an exotic meal. Well they didn't have the slightest idea who I was because my father and his brothers kept my existence in secret – they were ashamed of my human side and the disgust I felt towards blood. The vampires thought I was just another human. I could hear their whispers.

"Look at her! She looks so tasty" one male vampire said.

"She smells so floral…she's so mouthwatering" another male said.

"Maybe they are taking her to King Aro…he deserves the best after all!" a female with fire red curly hair whispered.

"I think you are right Victoria" the blond male next to the woman said.

"I would like a piece of that kitty!" a man whose skin was more tanned smirked. On that comment Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Heidi growled.

"BACK OFF!" Jane barked. Everyone stepped back but the whispers continued. I sighted. This was the life I tried to escape from but as if my destiny was to live it and suffer forever. After walking up three more staircases and lots of corridors, passing by many bloodthirsty leeches, we finally stopped in front of the big wooden double doors.

_Lonely, lonely, lonely, his mother told me_

_The dream of love is a two-hearted dream__._

_Lonely, lonely, lonely, his mother told me_

_The dream of love is a two-hearted dream__._

I looked at them carefully and recognized the pictures engraved on them. With golden ink there were images all over the doors. On the top there were my father, my two uncles with their wives and me. Under us there were the guards, then the humans chased by them. And in the bottom there were the "weak links" as Caius liked to call them. Before I didn't quite get what he meant but after meeting the Cullens I finally understood. They thought that the vegetarians were the weak links because they turned their backs to their true nature. Suddenly I felt disgusted from that ancient door. My observations were only in mere seconds, just before Heidi knocked on the doors.

"Come in" I heard Caius call. _'This is my end! After entering through that door I will be finally turned into the monster Caius always wanted me to be!' _I thought. As if Renata sensed my fear, her grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Relax. Everything will be fine!" she whispered. I just nodded which allowed Jane to push open the door.

"My lords! We found her!" Heidi said. Marcus sighted in relief.

"Alice" my father said. In that moment all the guards stepped away from me and I was left standing alone in the middle of the throne room, in front of the three kings. It felt as if I was on court - waiting for the verdict.

"Daughter!" Aro cried and ran towards me but I stepped back, a movement which made him froze. I knew that the moment he touched me everything that happened in the past one month would be available for him – Japer, the Cullens, the school and the pack! I couldn't allow my father to see Jacob and his brothers because he would think that they were some sort of related to the Children of the Moon and that the Cullens were traitors.

"What's wrong?" he asked pained from my rejection. I didn't answer.

"It's been a long night day for her master! She's just too tired" Jane explained. My father nodded. _'Thanks Jane!' _I thought gratefully.

"Then you should rest honey" dad said. Since when did he call "honey"? When I thought of it Aro seemed a bit different than usual, but no matter the questions I had towards him, I nodded.

"Hello Alice" Marcus greeted me with a smile.

"Hi uncle Marcus" I greeted back but didn't succeed in returning the smile.

"Good thing they found you! It was very stupid, immature and irresponsible of you to run away like that! What were you thinking? And how could you live with a bunch of mediocre, weak links?!" Caius hissed. I swallowed the insults I had in my throat.

"And what with you playing to be a human?! You are a shame for our coven! A disgrace!" he hissed again. Ok that was it! I couldn't take it any longer and didn't care about the consequences.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled. Everyone was shocked from my response. Usually I just stood there and bare all the shit and insults from Caius. I saw Jane and Felix, and their jaws were wide open from surprise.

"What did you just say?" Caius asked in disbelieve.

"You heard me! And don't you dare insult the Cullens because they are far better than you!" I hissed. He stood up from his place, his eyes bloody red with anger and hatred.

"How dare you speak to me like that you parasite?!" he shouted.

"Maybe I am a parasite…just like you! And I swear to God you won't be able to keep me in here. You can't stop me from running away again and seeing the Cullens!" I shouted back.

"Oh really? Well we shall see about that one! From now on you are absolutely forbidden to leave this castle again!" he growled. And then I pushed it to the limit.

"Then you'll just have to kill me!" I said and stormed outside the room. Before the doors closed I heard my father's voice.

"Jane! Renata go with her! And Caius – THAT'S ENOUGH!" he ordered. I heard Caius growl beneath his nose, and Jane and Renata's footsteps behind me. I didn't care about them, nor my father and Caius nor even the vampires that were celebrating and staring at me as I passed near them. All I wanted was to be alone! Well I actually wanted to see Jasper and talk to him but I just couldn't, so loneliness was my only salvation. I quickly maneuvered through the corridors and was in my old room in no time. I opened the door and entered the cold room. My clothes were still on my bed just as I had left them a month ago. I sensed Jane and Renata behind me and stopped. I turned around only to meet two concerned faces.

"You can leave now. I want to be alone" I said.

"Alice…are you sure you are fine?" Renata asked.

"No, I'm not fine. But I want to be alone! So leave!" I almost hissed at them. They bowed their heads and left me. I closed the door behind me and went to stay in front of the mirror.

"You idiot! Being stupid enough to think you could escape this life, change, become someone new, forget! You are pathetic!" I hissed at myself. I then took one of my black cloaks and covered the mirror with it, not wanting to see myself ever again. But before I covered it I saw that I was a mess. There was mud everywhere. The dress I was wearing was thorn and dirty. I decided to take my clothes off and go and take a shower. I stripped and entered the bathroom. As the water started pouring down on me I was hit by a vision that killed me.

_Jasper is running through the forest of Forks.  
Suddenly he stops, realizing where he was – on a meadow.  
It wasn't just a meadow, it was THEIR meadow.  
He is standing there with clenched fists.  
Suddenly he runs and hits a tree, which breaks from his strong punch.  
He then fells on his knees, his head in his hand._

"_ALICE!!!" he shouts._

I came out of my vision. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and a sob came out of my mouth as I fell to my knees too. I finally cracked.

"Nooooo!!!!" I yelled. And as Voltera was sleeping peacefully underneath the full moon and the stars, my cries of pain and sorrow echoed through the walls of the castles and shook the whole city.

**A.N. Well??? Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be from Jasper's POV and don't worry this isn't the end of the story…and as for Alice and Jasper coming back together…you have to wait and find out in the next chapters! :P**

**P.S. The song is Sleep Alone by Bat for Lashes**

**Write you soon! **

**Viky**


	12. Alone

**A.N. Hi guys!!! Thank you for all the reviewing I got from you! My heart melted while reading them! Keep it up! And this chapter is dedicated to one of my friends - sadistic-volturi-bitch! Well here it goes friends and I hope you like and enjoy it! Please review afterwards! Luv ya**

**Chapter 11**

"**Alone"**

**Jasper's POV**

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

**~*~*~**

As I ran home, broken and tortured, I was hit by the emotions of my family. There was pain, sadness, sorrow, disappointment and anger. A few moments later I could hear their whispers from the inside of the house.

"Why? Why did she had to do this to us?" Bella asked.

"I don't know sis" Emmett told her.

"She did it because she's a parasite! A free-loader, a liar!" Rose hissed.

"Rose don't talk like that please!" Esme begged her voice low and broken.

"Let's try and fix this place, ok?" Carlisle words echoed in my ears. All the talking stopped the moment I stepped inside the house, or true to say – what was left of it. They all looked at me with one emotion radiating from them – pity.

"Jasper…" Esme tried but I cut her off.

"Let's cleanup" I said and started cleaning up. They all looked at me for a few moments but did as I asked. I didn't want their pity or their reassurance. I just couldn't bare it! Alice's image and her final words were stuck in my mind and repeating over and over again.

"Jasper stop it! Stop torturing yourself!" Edward yelled irritated from my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head Edward!" I told him.

"I wish I could but I can't! It's hard blocking you out since your thoughts are practically screaming at me! And I think you should know what her thoughts were when we were on the clearing!" he said and all of the family looked at him, stopping their work.

"I don't want to hear it" I hissed. Esme looked at me disapprovingly.

"Yeah but we do!" Bella said. _'Guess my opinion doesn't matter!'_ I thought.

"Ok Edward. Tell us" Carlisle insisted.

"Well I'll try to keep this short! First of all she obviously didn't like that the guards came, she was angry and irritated with them. And when some of them insulted us, she was ready to cut them piece by piece if they didn't take back their words!" Edward said. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Esme spoke.

"Continue please" Esme incited.

"Then when we first approached, you remember how Felix and Demetri growled and she silenced them?" Edward asked. They all nodded, as for me I was listening but wasn't giving any sign of it.

"Well the image that appeared in her mind was of Aro silencing a dozen of red eyed vampires" he told us. Rosalie growled under her breath but we all still heard her.

"Don't Rosalie! Do you know what she was thinking the moment you grabbed her? She knew she could easily defeat you because she is older than you and way more skilled, but she didn't want to fight! She didn't want to hurt you! A part of her even wanted you to kill her!" Edward hissed. Esme let out a dry sob. I was frozen. Did she really prefer to die than to go back?!

"She…she…" Rose started but Edward continued.

"When they told her they would be punished if they didn't take her back, the images in her mind were…terrifying!" he shivered from the memory.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Because they had "punished" her Esme! They had locked her in dungeons beneath the castle for disobedience! They had tortured her with glowing metal, they had branded her like an animal! And all the people they made her kill against her will…" Edward said. I couldn't stop the shivers that went through my whole body. They had tortured her?! They had made her suffer?! Everyone was shocked. Esme had sat on one of the unbroken chairs, her legs becoming weak from the terrible story.

"The worst of all is that she thinks she doesn't deserve to have a heart! She thinks she is a soulless monster that deserves to die! And you Rosalie didn't help her feel any better!" Edward said. Rose felt embarrassed. She was going to say something but stopped and ran to her room.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her!" Emmett said and ran after his wife. After Edward's speech my own final words to Alice cut deep into my mind and heart! _"…Or I'll be forced to hand you over to Jacob!" _I felt as a monster! A cruel, heartless bastard! How could I be so hard on her?! I loved her with all my heart and yet again I had betrayed her, hurt her, let her down!

"You did what?!" Edwards words cut my thoughts.

"What?" both Esme and I asked.

"How could you be so cruel with her? Hand her over to Jacob?! Are you insane?" Edward shouted.

"I…I…I don't know! I wasn't thinking straight! I was hurt and…" I trailed off embarrassed. I knew my explanations and reasons were silly, childish and stupid but there was no turning back now!

"How could you Jasper?" Bella asked angrily. I couldn't answer. I had become a victim to my own stupidity and pride! I have sacrificed my love and my angel because of my harmed dignity.

"Jasper…you shouldn't have" Carlisle said sternly.

"I know! I…I want to be alone!" I said, turned around and ran outside the house and into the forest.

"Jasper!" Esme yelled after me.

"You didn't have to be so stern with him!" I heard Esme say to Bella, Edward and Carlisle. But I deserved it! I wished I could go back in time, turn the happenings, take back all my words and beg Alice for forgiveness! But it was too late. The harm had been done, the words had been spoken, Alice had left! She was far away in Italy and God knew what they were doing to her! I was passing by the trees not seeing a thing. Suddenly I stopped, realizing where I was. I was standing on a meadow, full of cornflowers, scillas, larkspurs and others – the same color as her eyes! Then it hit me – it wasn't just a meadow, it was OUR meadow! I clenched my fists. Why did everything had to remind me of her?! I couldn't even make myself think her name. Everything around was as if connected to her – the blue flowers were just like her eyes, the darkness of the forest was just like her hair, the moon was the same color as her skin! I couldn't take it any longer. I ran and hit one of the trees with my fist. The tree broke and fell on the ground with a loud noise. I knelt down and took one flower between my fingers. The touch of it on my skin was as delicate as silk…just like her skin was! This released all the emotions, memories and pain I held deep inside me.

"ALICE!!!" I yelled as if trying to call her, as if she could actually see or hear me. In that moment a thunder cut through the sky and cold rain started pouring on me. It didn't matter! None of it did. In that certain moment I didn't care about anything. Hell itself could open its door and swallow the whole world and yet I wouldn't notice! I don't have any idea how long I had been there – one of the little things vampires had was time! Lots and lots of time!

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in!" I heard a voice near me. I turned my head and found that the half of the wolf pack was there, watching me. Jacob, Seth, Paul, Sam and Embry were standing near me, the first tree in their human forms. I didn't answer them so Jacob spoke.

"What's up Cullen?" Jacob Black asked.

"What do you care? And why are you even here?" I asked, my voice low.

"Someone is not in a mood!" Paul joked.

"We heard a smashing sound" Seth stopped and looked at the fallen tree, then continued.

"And we heard someone shout! Guess it was you" Seth finished.

"Is everything ok? Why did you shout?" Jacob asked. I made myself answer.

"Alice…" was the only thing that escaped my lips. Their eyes widened.

"Where is she? What did you do?" Jacob asked.

"You killed her, didn't you?" Paul barked.

"No" I murmured.

"Then where is she?" Jacob asked bit calm now.

"She…she wasn't…she lied" I mumbled. They obviously didn't get a thing.

"What do you mean?" the youngest werewolf asked.

"She wasn't human, she was…a vampire" I said. Their jaws dropped open.

"Impossible!" Jacob said, behind him Sam and Embry barked in agreement.

"But she had a heartbeat! And a very strong one by the way!" Seth told us.

"Well that's because she was half vampire, half human!" I said.

"You mean…her…parents" Seth murmured.

"Yes, her father is a vampire and her mother…was a human" I explained.

"Gross!" Seth almost gagged.

"And who is her father?" Jacob suddenly asked. I didn't quite want to tell them but I did.

"Aro Volturi! And Volturi are the royal family of our kind" I said.

"What?!" Both Seth and Jacob yelled.

"Shit! We had a royal bloodsucking evil leech in our hands and we lost the golden opportunity to kill her?!" Paul shouted. What?! My head spun around and my eyes met Pauls. He really thought of killing her – Alice! In that moment all I wanted was to rip his head off. A low growl escaped my lips. Guess Jacob and the others knew what was on my mind and that I was just moments away from doing it!

"Oh look what time it is! Paul didn't you have to go somewhere…like now!" Seth said and together with Sam and Embry left the meadow, while pushing Paul in front of them, as far away from my gaze as possible. Silence fell over me and the dog.

"Awkward!" said Jacob and grinned sheepishly. When I said nothing he continued.

"Look, excuse Paul. He…is an idiot sometimes…no, actually – all the time! But what exactly happened? I mean you thought…we thought she was human and suddenly puff and she turns out to be a le…vamp" Jacob said. I was again silent.

"Look if you don't want to talk I understand. I mean I am just a dog, right?" he said and was going to leave. I didn't know why I spoke to him then but I just did, I had to tell someone, who wouldn't judge me…

"Yeah. It turned out that she ran away from Voltera and her father, but he sent guards after her. So when the guards came and destroyed the half of our house, she told us the truth! She calls herself a half-breed" I explained.

"I see" Jacob said and we were again silent for a few minutes. Then he came and sat next to me. The horrible smell of the werewolf was even worse when he was so close but I kept my mouth shut, it wasn't the place nor the time to comment on that topic!

"Look…Jasper, you may think that we are savage and wild dogs that know nothing about feeling, betrayal and pain. But we do in fact! You know my pack and I experienced huge pain! A year ago, when the half of the pack were still only humans, there was one boy – Chad. He had discovered he was a wolf after Sam and Paul. I was the fourth then. I wasn't there that night but it sure changed our lives forever!" he said and looked at his feet.

"It was the night Seth was going to change for the first time and was about to be initiated into our secret! Embry was whining because he wanted to go with Sam, Paul and Chad but we had an order to stay at Emilies, protect the land and wait. He was perky because he was one of the new ones. _'It's not like some of the parasites will attack tonight of all nights!'_ he said and tried to reason me. I was about to object when we heard a howl, it was Sam. We immediately ran and for some strange reason I was worried, not like Embry who was cheering. We quickly transformed and I could hear Sam, Paul, Chad and Seths voices in my head. I asked what happened. Sam said that some leeches attacked and then suddenly I heard a scream of pain and Sam shouted Chad's name. Both Embry and I panicked, since we were new, we still had some problems with the 'telepathy' thing – we still couldn't see through each other's eyes. Just in that moment Sam growled and said that the vampires had attacked Chad and that he was hurt badly. We could all hear the panic in Sam's voice. He said that one of them tried to attack Seth since he was the youngest and Chad had protected him, using his body like a living shield! Embry was scared as hell. He didn't know what to do and I took the things in my hands. I told him we were coming and my howls echoed through the night and shook the forest" he thought for a moment and then continued.

"When we arrived, the vampires had already left. There was a fire lit by Sam and Paul. I looked around and found Seth with Pauls leather jacket on. He was sitting in the opposite end from the fire, trembling from fear, not cold." he stopped for a moment again, picked up a stone from the ground and continued his story.

"I phased back, put on some clothes and spoke to Sam. During the whole time I haven't realized that Embry and Paul were standing at the end of the clearing, very quiet. And Seth was actually looking that way, with wide open, scared eyes. Sam was standing away from them, very close to the fire. He didn't answer me so I went to see what was happening with the others. As soon as I turned my head towards them the wind hit me, carrying the smell of blood, lots of blood!" he suddenly stopped. Clenching his fist the stone he had in his hand was gone – there was only dust that flew from his hand, carried by the wind. As I watched how the dust particles disappeared into the night Jacob continued.

"I ran to them and the view in front of me was so terrifying that it will be stuck in my mind forever! Chad was still in his wolf form. He was laying on the ground, unconscious. I felt something wet, sticky and hot beneath my feet. I looked down and immediately knew what it was – a huge pool of BLOOD! I looked at Chad better and I could then see some of the damage. As he was laying on his left side I could only see the right part of him. His legs were broken and had fingernail marks all over his shoulder and chest. I knelt next to him. "Chad?" I whispered and turned him around. Everyone gasped! His scalp was gone and the skull was broken. You could even see his brain" he looked at me and I could feel his pain. It was all over us – like a deep ocean. He breathed in sharply and continued.

"His jaw was broken and was hanging at an unusual angle. His face was deformed so badly that I couldn't see his left eye at all! His stomach was ripped open and if it wasn't for all the blood and fur I am sure I could manage to see his insides. It was terrible! But the thing that killed me was the bite marks on his left collarbone and his neck!"

"You mean…they…" my question hang into the air.

"Yes, the bloodsuckers bit him! And…well he was alive for a few more moments but then he died" he said and looked in the distance.

"There was nothing you could possibly do! Our venom is…a poison without a cure, especially for you!" I told him. Oh God! Where have I ended?! Calming down a WEREWOLF! I think he thought the same thing because a weak smirk crept on his face.

"Well after the funeral, Sam "retired" or let's say stepped back and I became the Alpha, since my grandfather was the last one" he finished.

"Well I have to admit it. You are not exactly as savage and primitive as I thought, and actually know how I feel" I said. When I thought of it the horrible smell of the werewolves wasn't so repulsive now, it was bearable. Suddenly Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"I have to go or the pack will think I married you!" Jacob joked.

"Yeah. And my family will think I killed myself!" I joked too.

"You are not an emo right? Suicidal or something?" he played scared.

"No" I chuckled. We laughed for a moment and then he stood up and started leaving but suddenly stopped.

"You know…she's alive sort of, so…you have the chance to have her back" he smirked and ran into the forest.

"Bye leech!" he shouted and phased. _'Well, guess we are back at our everyday track full of colorful insults!'_ I thought and rolled my eyes. As I laid on the grass I looked at the sky. The rain had stopped and all the clouds were gone. As I stared at the starts an idea appeared in my mind. _'Maybe I'll have her back one day! I mean we have the eternity in front _of_ us!' _ and I wished that with all my heart as a shooting star crossed the sky.

**Alice's POV**

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Frozen

~*~*~*~

I have never felt so dead in my whole existence! It was as if I died but for some strange and unexplainable reason I was still breathing and in pain! I was laying on my bed staring at the stars, since my roof was made of glass.

"What should I do mom?" I asked. I always talked to my mother when I felt lonely and miserable.

"Give me a sign please?" I begged. I knew it was useless and I couldn't get a sign from someone who wasn't among the living. And then a miracle happened!

"A shooting star!" I exhaled. If that wasn't a sign than hit me!

"Thank you!" I whispered and quickly stood up. I knew what I was going to do – run away, again! I quickly grabbed my backpack and was about to jump down from the window when Jane and Renata entered.

"ALICE!" Jane yelled as I jumped. But of course my lack of luck wasn't having a day off and it tricked me once again. As I jumped Renata somehow managed to create a shield and stop me. I was blocked, half on the window frame and half in the air.

"Jane! Go to her! I'll put down my shield so you have to grab her!" Renata said. I looked at them pleadingly.

"Please let me go. I can't stay here" I begged. As if I saw a flash of compassion in their eyes but it all ended as fast as it occurred. For a moment I even thought they were going to let me go but that's when Caius decided to waltz in! His eyes widened when he saw me.

"What is going on here?!" he yelled. I was still protected by the shield but Jane and Renata were terribly close to him, exposed to his anger. In that moment I got a vision.

"_**We were…having fun master" Jane answers.  
Caius is like an animal – wild and ready to attacks.  
"You were having FUN?" he hisses. Jane is terrified.  
"Yes, my lord" she whispers. Caius growls and slaps her.  
She fells on the floor.  
"You parasite! You…"**_

I came out of my vision with a mission – I wouldn't let him hurt them because of me!

"We were…" Jane started but I quickly cut her off.

"They were trying to stop me from running away" I murmured. They all snapped their heads towards me. I had the feeling Jane and Renata were screaming in their heads something like – _'What the hell are you doing?' _or _'Are you crazy? Do you want to become his dinner?!'_.

"You what?" Caius hissed.

"I tried to run away AGAIN!" I said this time my voice loud and clear.

"Put her down!" he ordered, not tearing his eyes from my face. But Renata did nothing.

"NOW!" he yelled looking at her and in 2 seconds I was on my feet again.

"Now leave!" he said.

"But master…" Jane started.

"GO!" he growled. They both obeyed but before leaving I saw a look of desperation, helplessness and even fear on their faces. Then I was left alone with a very angry Caius.

"You were going to disobey me?!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes" I said calmly and coldly. There was no use in getting angry.

"You nonentity! Do you know what I shall do to you?" he growled.

"No matter what you do and how much you try, I shall run away again sooner or later!" I said confidently.

"Oh really?" he hissed.

"Try me!" I hissed back. He was silent for a moment but suddenly an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Ok. Go on – run! As fast as you can!" he told me still smiling. _'This isn't right!'_ I thought.

"Where is the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well let's just say one thing – if you run away, I shall send the 'hunters' after your beloved Cullens!" my eyes widened. He couldn't be serious!

"And let's see how that will end since you know what the hunters do best, you are one of them after all!" he smirked satisfied with himself.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Try me!" he mimicked me.

"You…I…" I was shocked. How could he possibly use MY own squad to blackmail me!? When I didn't say anything else he laughed triumphantly.

"That's what I thought" he said and turned around to leave.

"I hope to see you at dinner tonight!" he said arrogantly and left the room. I was alone – AGAIN! I couldn't believe what just happened! I couldn't believe the fact that I was trapped in this awful, god forgotten place forever! The anger in me got to its boiling point! I didn't quite know why I did what I did, it just happened. I went straight to my closet and opened it. I had many clothes in various colors. I took all the white, blue, pink, green etc., leaving just the black ones. I opened my door and stepped out into the corridor.

"Gianna!" I called, my voice shaking. She came immediately, her heart speeding fast from running. Gianna was our human secretary. I sometimes disliked her for the fact that she wanted to become a vampire but in that moment I knew how she felt and what her reasons were – she was madly in love with Felix and hopped that one day she'll be turned and would be good enough for him.

"Yes, Miss Alice" she barely said, breathing hard.

"Take these clothes" I told her while handing them. She looked at me confused.

"And what should I do with them?" she asked.

"Burn them!" I said. Since she was human, it was easier for her than if I had asked Jane to do it.

"But…why?" she asked, her brows raised.

"Just do it!" I hissed, entered my room and closed the door in her face! I didn't want any color except for black! My mirror was still covered with my cloak. I finally sighted and sat next to the window. The orange and red colors from the flames below played on my face. I looked in the distance where the sun had started rising. I unconsciously played with something on my neck. The NECKLACE! I quickly looked down and I was right – between my fingers there was the silver pendant that had an egg like shape with a lion engraved on it and Cullen written beneath it that Jasper gave me.

"This isn't right" I told myself and quickly ran out of my room as an idea appeared in my mind. I passed by paintings, windows and guards, not looking around, not stopping. I finally reached the throne room. I stopped, took a deep breath and entered. This time I had luck! My father was sitting alone, playing with something around his neck.

"Father?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"What is it child?" he asked back. Ok this was the hard part.

"Dad look…I…I have to go back to Forks" I said, His smile faded.

"And why?" he asked calmly.

"Because I didn't say a proper goodbye and I would like to apologize for everything! And…" I trailed off.

"And?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"And…I have something that doesn't belong to me and I want to give it back to its owner!" I told him truthfully. He looked at me for a moment then sighted.

"Ok, _WE _shall go!" he said and emphasized on the 'we' part. He stood up and went to the window, his face turned towards the rising sun.

"Felix! Demetri!" he called. They came immediately.

"Yes master" they bowed.

"Since Lesley is gone on a mission and we have to travel, prepare the plane! We are leaving tomorrow morning!" he said. They looked at each other confused.

"And if I may ask where are we going?" Demetri asked.

"Forks!" was everything father said.

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down.

**A.N. Well I hope you liked it! The songs are Here Without You by **_**3 Doors Down, Frozen by Within Temptation and Down by **__**Jason Walker. I hope I'll update the next chapter sooner but I just have to concentrate a bit more on my two other stories because I have totally abandoned them and my readers. Well that was all from me for now! **_

_**Write you soon,**_

_**Viky!**_


	13. Goodbyes and the Attack

**A.N. Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long but I was attending a science fair in America and I didn't have much time to write! The chapter is not long but I hope it will satisfy you until the next one is up. Since I'll be attending another 2 science fairs in the period 18****th**** of May – 15****th**** of June I probably won't be able to update and I am extremely sorry for that too! But I promise that I will continue writing in my story notebook and as soon as I am back home I will try and update! Since my school year finishes on 30****th**** of June I hope I will have plenty of time to write in my summer vacation! I even think of starting a book with my own personal characters and not the twilight ones. But no matter what I promise to finish this story and maybe even write a sequel, if you want of course! I have already planned the half of the story. Well, enough chatting! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"**Goodbyes and the Attack"**

**Jasper's POV**

Hell! That was the only word in the whole English dictionary that could possibly explain the phase in our existence that my family and I were in. We were catatonic and completely oblivious to everything around us for the last 3 days since…_she_ was gone. My heart ached knowing that my angel was somewhere in the world, unprotected, living with the thought that I hated her, and the only thing I could do was clean what was left of our house. And my guilt wasn't helping the whole situation. I looked around to see what was left of us. Esme was in the kitchen, trying to find something to get herself occupied with; Bella and Edward were talking silently, their faces sad; Emmett was staring out of the window for 6 hours, more silent then ever! Rose had locked herself in her room for 3 days now, ever since Edward's outburst and Carlisle was in the hospital. He had called sick for 2 days but after a lots of persuasions from Esme he finally agreed to go and take the drama off of his head for a couple of hours. I on the other hand was sitting on the floor in the far corner, with my head in my hands, numb for every feeling, deaf for every noise, blind for every sight. I had turned into a statue – cold, breathless, heartbeat less, still – dead! You may ask how an already dead person could have a heart beat but believe me when I say that every time I saw her smile my heart would resuscitate! But in that day I had never felt more dead in my whole existence!

"Jasper?" I was taken aback from the voice next to my ear. I turned my head to see Edward. I hadn't even noticed when he had sat next to me.

"Edward" I nodded putting my head back in my hands and sighting – letting my breath for the first time since a while.

"Stop beating yourself up! It's not only your fault! It's our too, and hers! We should have done something…no…**I** should have done something but…" he trailed off.

"I know. But I feel as if someone is pouring me with acid every single second!" I murmured.

"I see" he whispered. We were silent for a while, barely noticing when Carlisle came home and greeted us. As I closed my eyes, I was suddenly hit by different feelings, not from my family – anger, malice, boldness, annoyance, greed, pain and mostly regret. The thing that put me on alert were the last two feelings – so painfully familiar! Edward hissed near me while standing up quickly.

"Carlisle! Rose! Bella! Esme!" he called. Everyone gathered within seconds, hearing the panic in his voice.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"It's them Carlisle – the Volturi!" he said frantic.

"And…Alice is with them" I whispered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What? How? Why?" all of them started asking at the same time.

"She comes to apologize and…"he suddenly stopped.

"And what?" Bella asked.

"And…to say a proper goodbye!"he murmured. They all exhaled the air they were holding ever since Edward called them. By the time we could hear the sound of tires coming towards our house.

"Then let's go out and greet them" Carlisle said. We all slowly exited the house and stood on the top of the stairs. The wind was blowing slowly and the light of the full moon made our skin shine.

_Away, away  
Oh  
Away, away  
_

In mere seconds two black BMW X6 stopped near the porch. _'She's brought company!' _ I thought. The front doors of the second car opened and Demetri and Felix got out. After them, from the first one exited Alec, Jane, Renata and Heidi. They were the same as I remembered them. Felix went and opened the back door, offering his hand to Alice.

_(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know, I...)_

This feels like the coldest day in a hurricane  
Looking through a glass window  
And you're screaming to the top of your lungs  
And the bell's done rung  
And the crowd can't hear you  
And all that I can see is a building burning  
(I just gotta rescue my baby)  
But you don't even recognise me

_And even though the feeling's been gone, I just wanna be here  
To pick up the little pieces of remains  
I'm going down, the plane is smoking  
And the only one who can save me is you, but you want to_

Throw me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I wanna know  
I wanna know why you wanna throw me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I gotta know why you wanna throw me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I gotta know  
I wanna know why you wanna throw me away_._

As I saw Alice's hand taking Felix's my heart suffered. When she slowly came out of the car I looked at her and sighted. She looked different! She was all covered in black with her hood on. The wind blew towards her and the cloak that was covering her tiny body twirled around her like an evil shadow, ready to envelope her.

_You used to ask why was I so skeptic (of love)  
Girl, 'cause it changes  
And it ain't got to be no real reason  
You start to live the dream and before you know  
There's a door that opens, and the moment you walk in, it close  
(Maybe it's somebody else or a situation that you can't help)  
Ooh, love; oh, love; oh, love; oh, love  
Just ain't what it used to be_

I confronted my fears with open arms  
Although you said you will never give up on us  
But now you blow me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I wanna know  
I wanna know why you wanna throw me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I gotta know  
I gotta know why you wanna blow me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I wanna know why you wanna blow me away  


She slowly turned around towards the car.

"I'll be right back father" I heard her whisper. Then she turned back and started slowly towards us, her head bent down, her face hidden by the hood. Felix and Demetri started behind her. She immediately stopped, speaking to them without turning to actually look at them directly.

_Perfect we said we'd never be  
So why is this happening to me?  
No way, no way (No way)  
No way, no way (No way)  
No way, no way (Way)  
No way, no way (No way, no way)  
No way, no way (No way)  
No way, no way (No way)  
No way, no way (No way)  
No way, no way (No way, no way)_

_Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I wanna know  
I wanna know why you wanna throw me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I gotta know  
I gotta know why you wanna blow me away  
Away, away, away  
Oh, why?  
I gotta know  
I wanna know why you wanna throw me away_

"You don't need to come! They are not a treat to me!" she murmured.

"Sorry princess! Your father's orders!" Demetri told her. She growled beneath her breath but continued walking. She stopped again when she reached the stairs.

"I…I am sorry for troubling you again" she murmured with her head bent down. She took a deep breath.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and your understanding so I won't even try begging you" she whispered. My heart died at her words. She was in pain and **I** was the main source of it!

"Well the purpose that leads me here tonight is to apologize for all the troubles I caused you and to give back something" she murmured. Alice slowly put her hands around her neck and after a moment there was a necklace hanging from her fingers. The necklace I gave her!

"It belongs to your family and…since I am not a part of it I don't have the right to keep it! I hope you'll find someone who will deserve to wear it!" she said. She rested her lips on it for a moment and then placed it on the cold marble stairs. The moment her fingers left its touch she looked at me for the first time that night. The pain, sorrow and guilt I saw in them killed me so I turned my head away. I could feel her pain becoming even stronger and unbearable for both of us!

"I am sorry! I never meant to lie…I…was afraid to show the monster I really was since you were so…pure hearted!" she said. I looked in time to see that she had bent her head down again. Suddenly a single drop felt from her face and hit the top of the necklace. She was crying! I clenched my fists in an attempt to stop myself from touching her, calming her down, embracing her. Felix came near her and put his arm around her shoulders in a rather protective way. I so wanted to rip his head off in that moment but all I did was stay there, like a statue while she lay her heart and soul in front of me. And well my family did the same thing.

"Alice, it's time" he murmured softly and a wave of even stronger jealousy stroked me. She nodded slowly. As she was turning around I caught a glance of her face – pale, with silent tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes lifeless, her expression – dead! She looked more like a vampire than all of us taken together in that moment. They walked to the car, Felix supporting her the whole way. It stunned me how small and fragile she looked compared to Felix. Demetri opened the car's door and Alice climbed in. She glanced at me just the moment before the door closed and I could swear she mouthed "I love you"! Felix and Demetri entered the car too and as the engine started my brain went into overdrive, hyperventilating! Was I ready to let her go again? Was I ready to spend the rest of the eternity without her?!

**Alice's POV**

We had landed in Seattle an hour ago, with all the guards my father could possibly bring! Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec and Renata came with us just to make sure "the weak link" wouldn't hurt me! Felix and Alec found two black BMW X6 jeeps, with extra black windows and in a few moments we were off to Forks. We were in the car with Felix and Demetri. As Felix sped down the high way my heart started beating faster, my breath caught in my throat and I swallowed hard. I could see my father's hand shifting towards me but he hesitated and after putting it back on his leg he clenched it. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Since I haven't used my 'gift' in ages, ever since I met the Cullen's, I found it…hard to activate it again. I knew it was stupid to think that it switched itself off but I couldn't find a rational explanation of to why I couldn't see my future! My mind was clouded, as if in some mist, struggling to fight it to be able to get through! It was as if something was standing in the way, blocking me! Even in that moment I tried to see my future, the things that would happen when we got to where we were headed but there was nothing! Simply NOTHING!!! I hissed in irritation. God, I haven't been that irritated or pained or angry ever since…I met him! I swallowed hard once again and opened my eyes sighting. I turned my head towards the window, seeing the forest.

"Alice?" suddenly my father's voice took me off guard.

"Yes, father?" I answered while turning my head towards him. His creamy red eyes were full of concern and his brows were clenched together.

"Are you ok sweetie?" he asked me. I sighted and put my head in my hands.

"No! I am not ok!" I whispered truthfully. I could feel his hand almost touching me when I shrugged and he put it away. I couldn't allow him to touch me, ever! If he touched me Jacob and his pack were doomed and I didn't want any more blood on my hands and conscience.

"I am sorry Alice! If you want we can go back home immediately!" he said. My eyes widened.

"No father! No! Please!" I begged panicked. He looked at me sad and sighted.

"Alright, we will finish this once and for all!" he said and turned his gaze to the window. _'God, if you are somewhere there and if you think I am worth your attention and help, please – I am begging you help me survive this without cracking eternally!' _  
After what seemed like 1000s of years the forest started becoming painfully familiar and in that moment I knew what I had to do! _'Edward…'_ I started in my head hoping not to scare him, or make him angry. I took a deep breath and as I played with my necklace underneath the cloak I was wearing, I closed my eyes. _'Edward, it's Alice. I know you told me to stay away but I had to come! I'm sorry, I know I probably shouldn't be here but…all I came for is to apologize and…' _I suddenly stopped, my mind blank. I gulped. _'And to say a proper goodbye!'_ I thought. That was it! There was no way out of this now! I had to go and finish what I had started. But what then? Well I would probably return to Voltera, swear to serve and obey the will of the Volturi (mainly of Caius) and become the monster I was destined to be but so hardy tried to escape! Suddenly the car stopped.

"We arrived master!" Demetri spoke. I opened my eyes and saw them.

_Memories. Memories._

They were standing on the stairs, looking like angels in front of the gates of Heaven! They had pained expressions on their pale faces. _'It's my fault they feel like this! It's my fault they are in pain!'_. I beat myself from the inside out.

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you _being __here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears__._

After taking a deep breath I nodded towards Demetri and Felix, who had their heads turned towards us. My father nodded in approval too. They both exited the car and Felix came and opened the door for me. I could see that Alec, Jane, Heidi and Renata had exited their car too. Felix offered me his hand. I had put my hood on trying to cover myself, to hide the face of the Medusa I had become. I took his hand. The night wind blew my cloak back and the uncovered skin on my bare hands shone slightly on the full moon light. The Cullen's skin was shining too, like millions of diamonds.

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you _being __here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

I turned back to look at my father. I saw he was ready to follow me but I wouldn't allow that!

"I'll be right back father!" I whispered. He looked unsure and disapproving but didn't argue – thank God! I slowly turned around and started my way towards the angels in front of me. I held my head bent down, hiding my face, showing my old family the respect I had towards them.

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time._

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you _being __here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

All of my memories...

I felt Felix and Demetri walking behind me and I immediately stopped. _'Can't they just leave me alone for once?!' _I shouted irritated in my head! I tried to keep my voice low and under control. I spoke to them without turning.

"You don't need to come! They are not a threat to me!" I murmured. _'Well, I hope you are not!' _ I thought towards Edward but he didn't give any sign if he even heard me let alone answer my inner question. And the fact that I couldn't see my future wasn't helping me at all!

"Sorry princess! Your father's orders!" he said. I could fell his arrogant smile on his face. I growled beneath my breath but continued walking. I finally stopped in my track when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath and started talking, my head still bent down.

"I…I am sorry for troubling you again" I murmured. God the words were stuck in my throat, chocking me. I again took a deep breath.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and your understanding so I won't even try begging you" I whispered. Every word, every syllable that left my lips made my heart scream and convulse in agony.

"Well the purpose that leads me here tonight is to apologize for all the troubles I caused you and to give back something" _a part of my heart!_ I slowly unlocked the silver necklace Jasper had given me and took it out from beneath the cloak I was wearing. Since my head was still bent down and no one made even the slightest sound I couldn't tell what was Jaspers reaction to my actions. So I continued.

"It belongs to your family and…since I am not a part of it I don't have the right to keep it! I hope you'll find someone who will deserve to wear it!" I said. If I was an ordinary human being I would of cried my eyes out by now, but I succeeded in fighting the tears off. I slowly brought the necklace to my lips and placed a light kiss on top of it. Then I bent down slowly and put the necklace – a part of my heart, soul (if I had one) and mind on the cold marble stairs. My fingers traced it for one last time and when they left the shining metal, my eyes, for some reason, on their own found Jaspers face. But as soon as he met my gaze he turned his head away from me. This made the battle I had with my tears no longer able – the treacherous tears were streaming down my cheeks and there was nothing I or anyone else could possibly do to stop them!

"I am sorry! I never meant to lie…I…was afraid to show the monster I really was since you were so…pure hearted!" I said. By the time the last word left my lips I had already bent my head again – embracing the pain and sorrow, welcoming the agony and the tears, hiding my face from the people I loved. I tried to compose myself but one more tear rolled from my cheek and fell onto the necklace. I felt Felix approach me and soon after he put his arm around my shoulders protectively. _'I wish someone else would hug me, protect me…'_ I thought but it was useless, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes from all the hate. God the last time he saw me he promised to feed me to the wolves if I ever came back!

"Alice it's time" Felix murmured. I nodded mechanically. I turned around and started my way back to the car. Demetri opened the car's door for me and I sat inside. Just before he closed the door I looked at Jasper, whose expression was agonizing.

"I love you!" I murmured more to myself then to him. And the door closed leaving Jasper in the outside world. Felix and Demetri entered the car too. Felix started the engine.

"Why did you embarrass yourself in front of them?" Demetri hissed. I was silent.

"Those parasites! I want to burn them alive because of the pain they are causing you!" Felix growled. I was once again silent, hidden behind the hood, drowning in my own tears and sorrow.

"Let's go!" suddenly my father said. They both stopped talking and obeyed. I glanced out of the window and the 7 angels were still standing there – gorgeous and proud! I sighted and closed my eyes, keeping the image of Jaspers smiling face behind my eyelids. I would never see him like that again, in fact I would never see HIM again! And that was the moment my first vision ever since the Cullens found out about what I was collapsed with full speed and destructive power on me!

_Fire…Pain…Anger…Fear…Screams…  
Crash…Full Moon…BLOOD!_

I gasped for air and the track of different images hit my mind.

"Alice what is it?" my father asked alarmed and concerned.

"I…fire…crash…NO!" I yelled but before any of us could react there was a loud howl and the last thing I saw were two bloody eyes and a huge familiar furry creature that hit my side of the car! Then the blackness set on!

**A.N. Well? I promise that there will be plenty of action, blood and surprises in the next chapter. A new character will arrive and it will surprise you! And…the ending of the chapter won't be that happy…in fact it may even seem tragic, but relax there are a few more chapters to go and the upcoming won't be the last one! The chapter is already being written but it's not ready yet so you'll have to wait a bit! So be patient, review and I will try to update sooner!**

**Luv ya **

**Viky**

**=)**

**P.S. The songs are Away by Enrique Iglesias and Memories by Within Temptation. I am sorry if there are no pauses in the lyrics so you could read the text while following them but I put the songs as back grounds so you could just listen to them first while reading and after that if you want read the lyrics themselves. I would recommend you start the songs when Alice arrives, in both POV's and end them as soon as she reaches the stairs. But well that's just my opinion :P **

**Bye once again!**


	14. The Battle

**A.N. I AM SORRY! I know some of you may ask 'What the hell happened to you?' , 'Did aliens take you?' or 'Did the earth swallow you?' and I will only be able to answer "I was busy and I had a lack of inspiration" (no matter how stupid that may sound it's the truth). And well I got a bit lazy during the summer and did other stuff. Again I am very sorry for my delay…I hope it won't happen again. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 13**

"**The Battle"**

**Jasper's POV**

How could I let her go? Was I able to let her go? As I battled with myself the cars slowly started their way.

"It's not too late Jazz!" Edward told me. I looked at my family and every single one of them nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and breathed loudly. The moment I opened them again I knew what I had to do! I had to stop her from leaving and beg her for forgiveness! I made a step forward but stopped. Suddenly a heavy, awful, sickening smell filled my nostrils and I was hit by waves of anger, furry, hatred and animalistic hunger!

"What the…?" Emmett started but no answer was needed. In a brief moment 8 werewolves jumped out of the forest. They weren't shape shifters like Jacob and the pack but something I had seen only once in my life – the Children of the Moon! They looked more like human than dogs…actually they were half human, half wolves. These creatures had long and muscular wolf legs, human-like arms (with sharp nails) and torso and wolf jaw. Their teeth were deformed and there was saliva everywhere around their faces. **(A.N. Look I know it's a bit gross but well what can I do! If you would really like to see how they look like you can check the werewolf in Van Helsing and you'll get a pretty good idea! :P)**The 8 werewolves surrounded the 2 cars and 2 of them ran and smacked their bodies into one of the cars…the one Alice was in!

"NO!" my scream was echoed by the shouts of my family. The car turned twice and stopped on one side. Another 2 of the werewolves attacked the other car but Jane, Renata, Heidi and Alec succeeded to escape it before the impact. From the car that Alice was in Felix and Demetri pulled Aro out. As soon as they were out, the car was on fire!

"Alice! NO!" both Aro and I yelled. Before even realizing what I was doing, my legs swept and I was running towards the burning metal and my love. _'Please don't let her die! Please'_ I begged. I jumped on top of the car and tore the backseats door. Alice had fallen at the bottom of the car and was unconscious! The flames were almost next to her legs. I entered inside the car.

"Jasper! Get out of there!" I heard my mom yell. I looked at Alice, so peaceful, so calm, so still. I took her in my arms.

"Let's take you out of here!" I whispered and when the fire was almost engulfing us I jumped out of the car and ran towards my family. I could feel my shirt being on fire and I quickly tore it off, without even having to put Alice down. A moment later the car exploded! My father ran to us.

"Jasper! Alice?" he asked frantic.

"I'm fine…she's fine too" I said after hearing her heart beat. A loud howl brought me back to reality. I looked around and everything was a mess! My family and the Volturi were fighting the werewolves, which were now approximately 16 and there were cries and yells everywhere.

"Take her to Aro! He'll protect her!" he said and ran to help Esme, who was fighting a werewolf twice her size. I ran to where Aro and Renata were.

"Step in quickly!" Renata ordered. I made one step and realized that she had made a shield to protect her master.

"Alice! Honey! Give her to me!" Aro shouted frantic.

"Here" I handed her tiny body to him.

"Open your eyes sweetheart! Please" he pleaded. Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Dad?" she murmured. The moment I heard her voice I was the happiest man in the world.

"Yes honey" Aro answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What…?" she started but suddenly realization came to her and she opened her eyes panicked.

"The Children of the Moon!" she said.

"Don't worry, you're safe" Renata reassured her.

"Jasper?" she asked, her voice almost at maximum volume. My heart melted seeing that I still mattered to her.

"I'm ok Alice" I told her. The sound of my voice made her quickly turn her head towards me.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked. I had totally forgot about the fact that I was shirtless.

"Well I got a bit on fire…" I trailed off and her eyes widened. A sudden scream made me turn around rapidly. One of the werewolves had gotten to Rose and almost tore her arm off.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett growled and attacked the wolf. I turned to Aro.

"I have to help them! Stay in the shield!" I said, the last part more to Alice than to him. Aro nodded.

"Yes dad! Stay in the shield!" Alice said while standing up from the ground where Aro had put her, taking off her cloak and letting it fall on the ground.

"What?" both Aro and I exclaimed.

"Here we go" Renata murmured.

"What what? I am 300 years old; I have been trained for over 200 and used the training knowledge in missions and real battles many times! I am capable of looking after myself and fighting my own battles!" she said and then turned to me.

"You are the one who should be careful not to get destroyed!" she spat. What? Did she actually think she was better in fighting than me? I had trained new born vampires for crying out loud!

"Renata?" she asked. Renata nodded and after a second Alice was already running towards the battle field.

"Alice!" both Aro and I yelled but she didn't turn around. In fact she had already thrown herself into the battle! She was helping Demetri. I stood and watched in awe as she jumped from side to side attacking the giant wolf. The way she flipped and her attack made it clear that she knew exactly what she was doing. She was trained, very well. The paw of the one they were fighting pass just inches away from her neck! I growled. That was it! I ran and jumped onto the first werewolf on the way. He was huge and brown. He laughed at me.

"A pale face threatening me?" he barked. One more difference between these werewolves and the shape shifters – they could talk while in their wolf form. He actually had Russian accent. As I was about to launch at him I heard a loud, angry and familiar howl – Jacob! Both the werewolf and I turned towards him.

"Look what the cat dragged in – a mongrel!" he barked arrogantly. Jacob growled irritated but before he had the chance to do something Paul jumped over me and attacked the werewolf. They started biting and scratching each other. The rest of the pack attacked too and now it was the pack, the Volturi and us against the Children of the Moon. I turned around and tried to spot Alice. I finally saw her. She was clutching the neck of a huge werewolf. She looked so fragile on his back that I thought he could crush her in seconds. As I was about to go and help her someone sent me flying and smacking into Edward.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice scream. I turned in time to see that she got distracted for just a second when I got hit, but it was enough! The werewolf threw her to the ground with a loud thud and was preparing himself to strike.

"No!" I yelled. I knew I wouldn't make it in time to save her even if I had Edwards speed! I thought he would kill her but that's when a miracle happened.

"Alexander! Leave my sister alone!" a female voice shouted. The werewolf looked to the top of a tree from where the voice came from and so did I. There, on one of the branches was standing a girl, approximately Alice's age, with brownish – bronze hair, red eyes and arrogant smile. She was dressed in black and for my surprise had a giant sword attached on her back. She somehow reminded me of the vampire/werewolf slayer from the human movies.

"Renesmee!" both Alice and the werewolf exclaimed, well the dog barked it out actually.

"Missed me?" the girl laughed boldly. I saw a smile playing on Alice's lips after she shook her head. She sure knew her!

"How is it possible?" Alexander, what I assumed asked and looked frantically around the forest behind her, as if waiting for someone to finally arrive.

"Oh, you are not happy to see me, huh? Too bad! You looking for Nadia and Ivan? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that they won't be joining us! But your leader should have known that before he even sent them after me!" Renesmee said arrogantly and threw a bag. It landed in his feet.

"What is that?" he yelled.

"An early Christmas gift!" she smiled. Alexander opened the bag and screamed in agony. There, in the bag were two werewolf heads! One was grey and the other the same brown shade as Alexander. He tossed the bag away and looked at Renesmee with pure hatred.

"You little bloodsucking bitch! You killed my sister!" he yelled.

"I guess I did!" Renesmee laughed. He growled and jumped, launching at her. She jumped in the air just in time to get away from his teeth. She flipped and landed in front of Alice. Alexander growled again irritated.

"Get back Alice" Renesmee said and to my surprise Alice nodded. She stood up quickly and backed off a few feet.

"When I'm finish with you, I'll kill your sister just like you did with mine!" Alexander spat.

"In your dreams!" both Renesmee and I growled. Alexander laughed and launched at Renesmee once again. This time she didn't move but waited still for him. Just the moment he was close enough to her, Renesmee took her sword and with one fast movement cut his head off. The creature fell in her legs, dead.

"Impossible!" I breathed. How could an ordinary sword kill an immortal creature. His skin was as indestructible as ours. Renesmee spit at his body and turned to Alice.

"What are you doing here? And where the hell are your weapons?" Renesmee asked. Weapons?

"It's a long story! I'll explain later, we have work to do!" Alice said quickly. Renesmee nodded and both of them ran into the fight. I stood there stunned, wordless! What on Earth was Alice?

**Alice's POV**

I should have known that Renesmee would show up sooner or later! After all it was her job to hunt and kill werewolves. Long ago it was my job too…before I screwed everything up but that's another story. I looked around myself and found that chaos was all over the place. Everybody was punching, scratching and kicking everybody. I could see that the pack had joined us too but the one thing that bothered me was – how the hell did the Children of the Moon know where we were? Just in that moment I heard the melody of Nessie's sharp blade over werewolf skin. I heard someone approach and moved away just in time to see a werewolf attacking me. I immediately knew who she was! After all I was the one that left her without an eye.

"Anya!" I growled.

"Alice" she barked in response. Boy was she huge! She was almost 3 times bigger than me. I could see her hatred for me all over her face.

"So you remember me?" I laughed arrogantly. I wasn't usually an arrogant person but man did werewolves bring the worst out of me! We had already started circling around each other, slightly bent in an attacking pose. She growled.

"You took my eye out! It's time for revenge shlyuha (bitch)!" she hissed and lounged at me. I moved to the left fast enough so she missed me. She cursed beneath her breath and turned to look at me with her bloody eye.

"Just like old times!" I sang. Anya and I met 75 years ago in Moldova. She had crossed my path in the wrong time. I was pissed at Caius and I was brutal in that fight. None of the 6 werewolves survived, only Anya. Since then she had tried attacking me many times, each failing miserably. I became something like an obsession to her.

"Just this time you gonna die princess!" she laughed.

"Oh so now you remember you're talking to a royalty!" I said. She growled.

"You are nothing to me than a low life! Enough talking!" she barked.

"Agreed!" I growled and attacked. I jumped to her left side - her weakness. Her right eye couldn't completely catch my movement and I grabbed her neck just as she was about to tilt. She wailed as my fingers dug deep into her skin. She grabbed my ankle and threw me off. I quickly gained my balance and attacked again. Same old dance – flipping, kicking, punching, scratching and tons of bad Russian-English language. I was growing impatient and bored, it was time to end this. As we were circling each other once again I suddenly crouched, grabbed her ankle with my right hand and hit her in the curve behind her knee with my left elbow making her jolt and fall. I spun into a circle kick, smashing my boot into Anya's chest, making her choke.

"I'm sorry Anya but I have to end our little game. I have stuff to take care off!" I whispered and without another thought snapped her neck like a twig. I have added another name to my dead list. Just as I was about to check the situation a vision hit me.

"_**You must be a fool to think, even for a moment that you have a chance beating me!"**_ _**Igor, an idiot with an enormous ego but fine fighting skills, laughed boldly. Jasper growled.**_

"_**I bet I can!" he responded.**_

"_**Fine! Bring it! And when I am done with you I'll go play with your little girlfriend!" that was all the werewolf had to say to make Jasper snap and attack him like a mad man. The anger and hatred he had for Igor clouded his mind and he acted like a new born, like an animal. Igor on the other hand was calm and well prepared…Only one movement was enough…Jasper was dead!**_

I came back to my senses gasping for air, desperately trying to make myself react. Jasper was donna die! NO! Never! I wasn't going to allow it! I turned around in circles desperate to find him. I caught a glance of his hair and ran in that direction. I blurred pass fighting vampires, wolves and werewolves; friends, enemies and siblings. The moment I finally saw him I was dead in my tracks. I was late.

"You must be a fool to think, even for a moment that you have a chance beating me!" Igor smirked. My vision had already started happening. The only thing I could do to stop it was to interfere…even if I had to bear the consequences. I sprinted towards them as quickly as I could. To my lack of luck was added the fact that Jasper had already started his attack.

"Jasper!" I yelled in a poor attempt to somehow stop him but it was useless. Destiny wanted him but I wasn't going to let it happen. With one last jump I landed right between Igor and Jasper. With one single movement I sent Jasper flying backwards, away from his death. But…I didn't have time to protect myself…a sharp pain in my neck made me scream…and the last thing I saw before the black curtains fell in front of my eyes was the horror in Jaspers eyes.

**A.N. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter but I hope it won't be more than a week or two. As a background music to the battle scene you can use the song Bring the pain by Brand X or you can use another one if you please. Well I hope you liked it. I am sorry I left the chapter end in that scene but I have to study and I don't have time to write any more now. And well I like the tension in the end…makes you wonder what the hell is gonna happen next… any way gonna bounce and thank you all for reading this story.**

**Love**

**~Viky~**


	15. The Unexpected

**A.N. First of all, I owe all of you a gigantic apology for the HUGE delay on the chapter. I know I last uploaded like two years ago and all of you must be pissed at me for that…I AM SORRY! Family, exams, university applications etc. – my days were filled and, truth be told, I had no idea how to continue the story. I started writing it so long ago that the idea I had went out the window…But I have a couple of new ideas, which I hope you will like. I am not promising long chapters or weekly updates…some time may pass until the next chapter but I hope it won't be that long! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**"The Unexpected"**

**Alice's POV**

Emptiness. That's what I felt – all-consuming emptiness. My body was numb and my eyelids felt heavy. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. The last memory I had was…well…I was in my room in Volterra, crying my eyes out. And then what?! Hm… I decided to open my eyes and examine my surroundings. Slowly my eyelids parted only to reveal darkness. Moving my head from side to side I tried to see something, anything. Unfortunately, there was only blackness – pure, terrible blackness. _"Don't panic! There must be a way out of here! There must be, right?!"_ unconvinced by my own reassurance, I slowly stood up. It took me a moment to decide which way to go. Choosing North, I slowly started walking – step, by step, by step, an endless journey. It felt as if I was walking for hours, but it might have been only a few minutes, I had no idea, and still there was no light, nothing. It was as if I was swallowed by a black hole. _"Maybe this is mind control or something. I bet Caius is behind it! No, he can't be. My dad wouldn't allow it, would he?!"_ I was going insane, feeling like a caged animal, with no way out, except my cage was endless. And when I thought I was lost, the never-ending debate on whether Caius was behind my captivity was brought to an end by a sudden light. Well, it was more like the blackness suddenly became grayish. That gave me hope so I continued walking until I came to a wall. Yes, a wall – a red-bricked, full of moss, ancient-looking wall in the middle of nowhere. And it seemed massive. _"Great! Now what?"_ My sarcasm was brought to a halt when the bricks suddenly started cracking. In less than a minute a small part of the wall fell apart, leaving just enough space for me to fit through. As I passed, the wall magically rebuilt itself behind me. _"Magically my ass!"_ Taking my eyes away from the wall I realized I was in a forest. Deep, dark forest, filled with century-old gigantic trees. It reminded me of Forks. This thought brought a wave of pain and sorrow, and longing for the one thing I ever wanted, but would never be mine, at least never again – Jasper. Trying not to let the pain take over I started walking once more, no matter the fact that this journey seemed useless and without any sense whatsoever. Now that I think of it, my whole existence is useless, I have been nothing but a burden to everyone I have ever loved. All the important people in my life hated me for something, but I hated myself even more. If I could only end everything – put an end to my misery. I so wish I could, but unfortunately it was impossible. My mother gave her life for me and I could not simply end myself, because then, her sacrifice would have been for nothing. No, I had to live, exist and suffer – I deserved it!  
After a while the trees started to become less and less until finally I was left standing in a clearing with a lake in the middle. _"Wait! It can't be! This really is Forks! This is the place I met Jasper!"_ My heart skipped a beat while I recalled the moment we met. A chuckle escaped my lips as I pictured him on the other side of the lake, with a dead mountain lion in his grasp, blood pouring out of his mouth and onto his neck, the fear and shock that I had caught him red-handed visible in his golden eyes. "Don't be scared! I won't hurt you! I promise! Please just don't run! It's ok!" – The first words he spoke to me echoed in my brain. That day, on the lake, he had taken me for a human and I, being a liar like everyone in my family, had kept my mouth shut and played along. That was until the Guard found me and everything went to hell. The pain was too much and I felt myself falling on the ground. As my knees hit the dirt and my body collapsed, a wave of coldness washed over me. Shivering, I put my arms around me, to try warming myself. Doing that, I noticed that my shoulders were bare and that I was wearing a gray dress. It kinda looked like the night gowns that Renata used to make me put on when I was younger, almost 250 years ago.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange sound echoed around me. It sounded like a mix between a roar and a cry; it was the saddest, most heart-wrecking sound I have ever heard. It lasted just a second and then silence was restored. Silence. Now that I think of it, it's too silent; there are no animals, no wind, nothing. _"I must be going out of my mind! Yes, that's it – I have finally lost it!"_ Trying to calm myself and organize my thoughts I bent down to the surface of the lake to splash some water on my face. Bad call! As soon as I dipped my hand in the lake someone or something grabbed it, and before I knew what was happening I was pulled into the water. But the water was not water, not anymore. It had turned into something else; it had turned into blood-like substance! The panic and my half-blood genes made me gasp for air. Unlike normal vampires, I need air to live and in that moment I was running out of it. Looking down at what grabbed me I froze. Clutching my wrist was a young man, colder and paler than a vampire, with white, empty, unseeing eyes. He looked familiar, as if I had met him before, long ago. But that wasn't the only reason I froze. Behind him were dozens of other people and they were all circling me. I felt trapped and my vision was starting to blur because of the lack of air. The more I tried to get away, the more he tightened his grip. Soon enough I couldn't see much anymore, just silhouettes of people grabbing my legs and arms, trying to tear me into pieces. As I was going to faint, or as I thought at that moment – die, something warm grabbed my arm and pulled me out.  
Laying there, on the cold ground, gasping for air, I couldn't believe that I was still alive and in one piece. Looking up to see who my savior was, I came face to face with painfully familiar blue eyes. But at the same time, these eyes were different from the ones that I knew; they were warm, friendly and full of life. As soon as I realized who had saved me all the energy that I had left evaporated and the world became black once more, but not until I spoke the one word I never thought I would – _Mom._

**Jasper's POV**

"Alice!" that's what I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. As I watched the werewolf ripping my angel's throat open, it felt as if I had turned into stone. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe (not that I had to), I simply couldn't function. Seeing her blood flowing down her body, her eyes closed, no breath on her lips; I lost it. My mind shattered into millions of pieces and I became nothing but a statue.  
It was almost as if time had stopped so that I could hear her final heartbeat and as it faded away, time, just as suddenly as it stopped everything started moving again. The new girl, Renesmee bounced onto the werewolf, forcing him to let go of Alice's body. I watched as she started falling but was caught by Edward just in time. I saw Renesmee stick her sharp, deadly fingers into the werewolf's neck, killing him quickly but painfully. And then my attention fell to the ground, my eyes focused on the pool of blood, Alice's blood. I have no idea for how long I had stood there, frozen, hypnotized. Someone grabbing my neck brought me back to my senses.

"Alice" was the only thing that came to my mind.

"Yes, Alice! Would you explain to me why the fuck are you still out here staring into space while she is fighting for her life?! Wouldn't you rather be by her side?!" It was Rosalie who had broken my daze and was now yelling at me for not being..._ "Wait! Did she just say that Alice is fighting for her life?!"_

"She is still alive?!" I asked while gripping her shoulders and shaking her…a little too harsh. I didn't wait for a confirmation. Letting go of her, I ran into the house, following the smell of blood to my room. Opening the door, I was greeted by pairs of red and golden eyes. On one side of the room, Alice's father Aro and some of his guards were standing still, and on the other – Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward. The guard looked at me as if I was the reason Alice had gotten hurt, which in fact was true. I was the one to blame for the condition she was in. As I finally looked towards the bed, the image that I saw will hunt me till the day I part this world. Alice, my innocent angel, was almost invisible among the pillows and the sheets. She was pale, still and fragile. I feared that one simple breath was enough for her body to shatter into pieces. I stepped one step closer but didn't dare to go any further.

"This is all my fault" murmuring, I looked down at the floor in shame. Blood, towels and other objects were scattered all over it.

"It sure is" what I assume was Jane, growled.

"Jane" was the only thing Aro said. I looked up at his face and into his eyes; and saw that there was neither judgement nor blaming there, only worry and pain – something that we both shared. The door was opened again and Bella gasped. I turned around to see who it was and was shocked. Renesmee was standing next to the door, her sword in her hand and blood all over her. What shocked me the most was the blood on her face, it wasn't random, more like she painted her face with blood. I had seen some twisted things in my time but nothing compared to this.

"It's done my lord. The remaining of the pack were hunted down and eliminated." Renesmee's voice was cold and firm, her words mortifying. _"So she went after the werewolves that escaped and slaughtered all_"

"Good. Go clean yourself and come back. We have to talk" Aro's voice was mimicking hers. She just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Jasper, maybe you should go clean up and change as well. There are some clean clothes in Edward's room." Esme's words made me look down at myself and I realized that she was right. My pants were kinda burned/torn and I was still missing a shirt. Also the blood covering my hands and upper body made me look like a savage. But I didn't want to leave Alice alone.

"She won't be alone. We are all here. Go change and hurry back" - Edward and his mind-reading techniques. Taking one last glance at Alice, just to make sure she's still there I walked to the door. As my hand was on the doorknob Alice said something, which I thought I might have imagined if Aro's reaction didn't happen. Alice silently murmured one single word that made Aro stand and leave the room, she said _Mom._

**A.N. Well here you go guys. I hope that you liked the chapter. I know it's not much but at least you know Alice is still alive…sort of! In the next chapter we shall see what happened between Alice getting bitten and Rosalie shaking Jasper up, as well as other things. I still don't know from whose point of view it will be but I hope to figure it out soon. Well, till the next chapter then and thank you for your patience and for reading my story. **


	16. Renesmee and the Waiting

**The Volturi Princess**

**Chapter 15**

"**Renesmee and the Waiting"**

**Jacob's POV**

_What the fuck did just happen?! _That was the main thought in my mind before it happened. You wonder what, I'll tell you what! I was screwed! Royally screwed! Why? Because I just imprinted on a fucking VAMPIRE! This new chick that was apparently a vampire/werewolf slayer or whatever was the craziest fucking girl I have ever met and my whole world now revolved around her. Before I knew what was happening I was running towards the Cullens together with the whole pack. I didn't know why, something was pulling me towards them. When we reached the area, the battle had already started. The Cullens and the Volturi were fighting these Werewolves and let me tell you something I did not like these sons of bitches, not at all! Of course Paul being Paul reacted to a comment from the new comers and we ended up in the battle as well. There were flames around, limbs flying all over the place but I wasn't interested in anything in particular up until she arrived. And then everything changed. Everything I knew, everything I believed in, everything I loved and held dear was erased and replaced by her – Renesmee Volturi. I knew she was a vampire and it was wrong, but as far as I was concerned she could have ended up being the Frankenstein monster itself and my life would still be in her hands. She was radiant, cocky, sexy and very arrogant. She also had mad skills when it came to fighting and killing. From the moment she landed on that tree branch I could not focus on anything else except her. Maybe that was the main reason I didn't notice what happened to Alice in time. One of the werewolves had almost bitten off her head. It was painful to watch. She was like a broken porcelain doll. The chaos suddenly froze for a moment and then everything blurred again. However, this time the werewolves did not attack, rather they retreated and disappeared into the forest. Renesmee screamed and ran to the werewolf that had bitten Alice, landing and killing the creature almost effortlessly. The way she killed it, so easy, without thinking twice, without blinking and with no regret whatsoever was terrifying. For a second, I caught glimpse of Edward, who had Alice in his arms. He quickly lifted her tiny body and rushed inside the house. I again returned my attention to Renesmee who was now panting heavily, from anger rather than tiredness. Her eyes were wild, looking around, scanning the forest, looking for something to attack; her grip tight on her sword. Suddenly a man with long black hair, wearing a cloak approached her. Renessme rapidly turned around, pinned the sword to the ground and kneeled in front of him.

"My Lord, I am sorry I failed you! I…" she started but was cut off.

"We don't have time for that now! Later! Now go after those dogs and bring me back their heads! Take whomever you want! And Renesmee?" he stopped for a second and Renesmee looked up. It seemed as if he was fighting down tears.

"I want blood!" was the last thing he said before disappearing in the house, probably to go be with Alice.

Renesmee stood up, clenching her jaw and fists. She furrowed her brows for a moment, clearly hyperventilating. Then as soon as it happened, she composed herself and started acting.

"Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix!" in a blink of an eye, four figures appeared next to her.

"Renesmee?"

"We are going hunting" she didn't even look at them. I could see a smirk on most of their faces. As they were about to blur into the forest, the one thing I never expected happened. I jumped in front of her and growled. She titled her head up boldly. Oh that was a dare. And there, before the five vampires I shifted back to my human form. They were shocked, well I guess no one expected to see my junk and here I was, throwing it in their face. Walking tall and fully naked towards them I smirked.

"I am coming as well!" Renesmee composed herself quickly and growled, pulling her sword.

"If you want to die mutt, be my guest!" and with that they were gone. I growled shifting back and followed. Before I could catch up to them however, I heard screams from up ahead. _They already found them?!_ Running faster I reached a clearing and froze. On the left, two of the smaller figures were standing still next to a werewolf and the creature was turning around, seizing and screaming in pain. On my right, the huge vampire had another werewolf pinned while the forth of them was about to jump for the throat. However, I couldn't care less about them; what I cared about was Renesmee. And there she was, kneeling next to two bodies. I couldn't see what she was doing but when she stood up and turned to us, my blood went cold. She had painted her face with the blood of the werewolves she had just killed and was grinning like a maniac.

"What the hell?" as if readying my mind, the tiny female vampire asked.

"This way they will know what happened to their pack members! They will know I am coming for them! They will know that death is coming! And the blood of their fallen brothers and sisters will be the last thing that will consume their senses before they meet their end!" her voice was low, composed, no remorse, no guilt. _She is a monster! A true coldblooded killer! However, she is MY monster, MY killer!_ And with that thought as she resumed her chase I followed her, just I would forever!

**Carlisle's POV**

The blood was too much! It was pouring from everywhere and in unthinkable amounts!

"Edward go to the basement and get me some blood…umm…Aro! What's her blood type?" when I didn't get an answer I looked at him. He looked so broken, so vulnerable, no glimpse of the almighty Vampire King.

"Aro! Her blood type?"

"Um…which ever type you have! Everything works!" he spoke. Edward nodded and sped to the basement.

"I have to stop the bleeding but it's too much! I don't know if she's gonna make it Aro!" As I worked on the wound Aro sat on the nearby chair and stared at his daughter. I knew that I would probably be in the same condition if it were Bella or Rose, and even now, even after all the lies that Alice told, she was still my daughter and Jasper' soul mate. But I had to put the concerns of the father in me aside and let the doctor take hold over. After way too many blood bags I was finally able to stop the bleeding. However, I did not know how the werewolf venom would affect her body. In what condition would she wake up, if she woke up in the first place? I stood up and led Aro outside the room, leaving Bella and Esme to change Alice into clean clothes.

"What will happen Carlisle? She will be fine, right? She will heal! She must!" Aro's grip on my arm was the grip of a man who was on the edge, looking for a way to salvation. He was desperate.

"I am sorry, my old friend. I cannot promise you anything. I did all I could. It is up to her now" and with that said, he let go of my arm and clung his head in defeat. _I would suggest you pray, but I am not sure any of our prays would ever be answered._

After a while Esme came out to tell us they were ready and we went back in the room. Alice was now cleaned up and put in one of her sleeping gowns that she left here. The sheets that Esme had put on the bed were white and Alice just looked like a tiny doll, so helpless.

"Now we wait" I whispered as Aro sat in the chair next to the bed. _We wait and hopefully a miracle will happen! _

**A.N. Here you go and HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is what happened between Chapter 13 and 14. I just felt like I had to tell what happened with Renesmee and Alice, since the last chapter didn't explain much. The next chapter will continue where Chapter 14 left off! :) **


End file.
